The Chronicles of Angel Book 7
by nurjen08
Summary: A seven year war has continued on. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle, Anya and Dawn are still here. But a new evil is rising and with comes the ultimate end. Angel needs his team, his family and for one last time they will fight. And this fight will go down to the last man standing.
1. High School is Hell

The Chronicles of Angel Book 7

By Jen

_In every generation a slayer is born. She alone will fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. One girl in all the world a Chosen One.  
>Angel has changed all that and it's all about to change again. <em>

_A seven-year war has continued on. Angel, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle, Anya and Dawn are still here. They have lost people and themselves along the way. But a new evil is rising and with comes the ultimate end, an end that they may not be able to stop. Angel needs his team, his family and for one last time they will fight. And this fight will go down to the last man standing._

_**A/N: It's here, it's finally arrived Book 7, the final book. Are you guys excited? Nervous? Scared? Don't care just start the book already? We got a long way to go and chapter one doesn't even elude to everything. We got happy moments, very sad cry your eyes out moments, holy crap moments, wow moments, all of it. This will be the biggest and longest book out of the 7 and sadly the last one. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading it all the way up to now. So the gist of this is "It's a 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, a half a pack of cigarettes, its dark and we're wearing sunglasses. Hit it."**_

Chapter 1 High School is Hell

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
>You've got a killer stare.<br>Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
>He better say his prayers.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
><em>But baby it's a jungle out there<em>  
><em>The one's you counted on are all but gone<em>  
><em>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>  
><em>I am the last man stand survivor<em>  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I wish you would try and look_  
><em>a little more excited,<em>  
><em>Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation  
>But baby it's a jungle out there<br>The one's you counted on are all but gone  
>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

**Sunnydale**

The sun was going to rise at any moment now. But this was the prefect time to focus and to breathe. The air was cool and light before the sun's heat made it hard to breathe. Angel was jogging down the road that led to the mansion. He jogs down it until he reached the sign that indicates you're in Sunnydale and then he would turn back around and jog back to the mansion. It was a four-mile jog he did everyday. It clear his head, it made him think about his breathing, it made his focus.

But there was one thing he was focused on and that was a recent dream. He dreamt of a girl running for her life. She was running from someone or something but she was stabbed violently. Not only did it cause him to wake up but now thinking about it, it caused him to break focus as he jogged. He could tell he was close to the mansion and saw the mail box maybe five feet away. Angel slowed down and stopped taking in deep breaths to slow down.

That wasn't the first girl he's dreamed of dying. There were two more and it started maybe three weeks ago. Maybe he was still detoxing from the nicotine and alcohol. He wasn't strong after Willow went to England and Buffy left town. That night they both left Angel drowned himself in alcohol and smoked up a chimney and then Dawn kicked his ass. That was the only time he's fallen off the wagon.

Angel walked into the quiet mansion as he was the only one up well except Xander. Xander left maybe thirty minutes ago. But Doyle and Cordelia were still asleep along with Dawn. Dawn doesn't like to wake up before the sun. Angel headed up stairs and to the master room to shower. Anything that belonged to Buffy was no longer in the room it was in the basement. She left a lot here and Angel didn't want to get rid of it because she might come back and need it.

But he couldn't have it here. It would be a constant reminder of their failed relationship. The relationship he failed at. He'll get, well Dawn will get a post card from Buffy and he'll get a check that will cover the bills for the month. Angel was still working the local diner but today he was off. Angel headed to the bathroom to shower and then get breakfast ready for everyone.

**Westbury England**

As the day was starting in Sunnydale it was ending in Westbury England on the countryside with Giles and Willow. Giles just finished locking up the horse for the night in the stable and went to find Willow. Like Angel, she too has fallen off the wagon at first but that was when she got here. Now she was ok, a little lost but she was Willow again. She just felt lost being half a world away from her friends.

Willow was under a tree looking to the green grass as Giles came over to her. It was time to turn in for the day and eat dinner. As Giles came over a beautiful pink flower rose out of the ground as Willow looked at it.

"It doesn't belong there." Giles pointed out.

"No, it doesn't." Willow continued to look at the flower as she made it dance a little.

"I believe it's a native to Paraguay." Giles stated reminding Willow where she took it from.

"What don't you know?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Synchronize swimming, complete mystery to me." Giles answered and then squatted next to Willow as she looked to the flower. "You brought it through the earth." Giles was still impressed with Willow's abilities but she can still turn again much like Angel turning to alcohol.

"It's all connected, the root system, the macules." Willow looked to Giles. "Everything is connected."

"You sound like Miss Hargness." Giles pointed and Willow smiled. They were at a Wicca Coven's homestead out in the country.

"She's taught me a lot." Willow continued to look at the flower.

"Then why haven't you learned your lesson?" Giles asked and Willow's smile went away as she looked to the flower.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's alright," Giles assured her.

"You're afraid, I know…me too." Willow wasn't mad as she looked to the pink flower. "They all are. I mean the coven is amazing, the women are amazing but they give me this look like I'm going to kill them."

"They're just cautious." Giles assured her again.

"I don't have that much power, not any more." Willow continued to look at the flower.

"It's all connected like you said." Giles then sat down next to her. "You're connected to a great power and they feel it."

"Then they should take it from me." Willow stood up and put her hands in her jacket and started to walk away as the pretty pink flower went back into the earth. Giles got up and started to follow her.

"This isn't a hobby or an addiction," Giles began. "It's inside you now, this magic," He caught up to her. "You're responsible for it." Willow kept walking.

"Will they always be afraid?" She asked and Giles shrugged because he doesn't always have the answers.

"Maybe, but it's something you'll have to live with." And that made Willow stop and face Giles.

"There's a lot I have to live with." She reminded him. "I killed someone."

"I know." Giles continued to look at her.

"Giles, when you brought me here I thought it was to kill me." And she was honest because that's what she thought would happen. She did something horrible and she thought she was going serve the ultimate punishment. "Instead you go all Dumbledore on me."

"Do you want to be punished?" Giles asked and Willow shook her head.

"I want to be Willow." She answered and that was enough for Giles.

"You are," Giles smiled a little at her. "In the end we all are who are no matter how much we've appeared to have changed." Willow nodded again understanding.

**Paris France**

Buffy sat outside at a French Bistro finishing her glass of wine. She can see the Eiffel Tower when she looks up. France itself is one of her favorite places in the world. France is where her mother is from. The waiter came over to Buffy placing the check to her.

"Merci," Buffy thanked the waiter. She's been all over France for the summer just giving herself time and space. But not a day goes by without thinking about Angel. She left Sunnydale and it was a mess. Willow was on this side of the world with Giles just a few hours away. But she has taken no effort in talking to them. Everyone needed space from each other. Sunnydale was sucking the life out of everyone.

Part of her wanted to take Angel with her. He needed to get out of there. That was always a dream of hers, have Angel travel the world. He's been England but there was so much more. Buffy wanted to take him to Spain, Italy, Rome, China, everywhere. Angel did take her somewhere special once well it was special to her. Buffy has been to the beach but only in moonlight. She's never seen it during the day. So that summer after she got the gem Angel took her to the beach just as the sun began to rise. That meant so much to her.

So in return Buffy wanted to take Angel traveling. She's seen the world but never truly experienced it's beauty. She wanted to share it with Angel. Drive to the mountains in the fall to see the leaves in different colors. See snowy mountaintops. Walk on cobblestones in Rome. Go to the beaches that the water is so clear it's like glass. That was one of the things she wanted to do with Angel. But they need to be apart and how much further can you get when you go to Paris?

Buffy took her last sip of her wine and got up from the little café table and grabbed her purse. Fall was coming, she could feel it in the air. But there was something else in the air she could feel. It was coming with the changing winds.

* * *

><p>Back in Sunnydale the mansion was awake and the day was in full swing. Angel was finishing up breakfast and serving it to Doyle, Cordelia and Dawn at the table. Xander was returning to the mansion and he was dressed up as today was a big day. Xander came in as everyone was eating.<p>

"Look at you all in a suit and tie." Cordelia smiled at her friend.

"I be on my suit and tie." Xander liked how he felt in the suit.

"You hungry?" Angel asked and Xander shook his head no.

"You alright Angel?" Xander saw a concern look on the slayer's face.

"My sister is about to go to the same high school that tried to kill me for three years and at one point it did. I can't really change districts and the private school charges out the ass and I can't begin to prep her for what's about to come out of there." That's what made Angel worried. Dawn can handle herself but she to knows that those grounds are just evil.

"Well, got a present," Xander waved a rolled up map of the school well both the old and new. Everyone got up and walked over to the other side of the dining table where it was empty. Xander unrolled the map that had the schematics and floor plans. "Got two crews working on this diabolic campus. One here finishing the new science building and one here finishing the gym. There are no pentagrams, secret passageways, weird symbols, blood or goat heads."

"Nothing yet." Cordelia reminded Xander.

"There is one interesting detail." Xander added as he picked up the schematic and there was another one under it. "I got the old plans when we went and oh god we're getting old." And both Cordelia and Angel felt the same way. Xander held the map to the door so they can see the different structures line up with each other. "Remember where the Hell Mouth was?"

"Under the library, where we had meetings about destroying…it…" Cordelia answered and remember those days.

"Well, line it up." Xander held up the map. Angel saw where the library was and what was there now.

"The principle's office." Angel muttered looking to the map.

"How's that for irony?" Cordelia added.

"So, the principle is evil?" Dawn asked.

"That or in a shit ton of trouble." Angel put in so either one at this point.

"Well, two principles have died there." Cordelia stated and sat down.

"They were eaten." Angel remembered those days, good times.

"You think it's in the job description?" Doyle asked as he went back to eating. "Will be eaten, have a great day."

"It's going to be a long day." Angel picked up his coffee mug and took a sip knowing he'll need it.

Angel and Dawn headed to the Mustang while Xander was going to head to the new high school.

"I'll be on site all day so if you need anything." Xander stated and Angel nodded as he got into the car. Dawn got into the passenger seat and she pulled out her schedule to look at it.

"I'd ask you where room three hundred and two would be but it's a whole new layout." Dawn looked to her older brother and he smiled a little and turned the car on. The radio came on and Angel smiled at the song.

"Wow," He muttered as the song just started.

"What?" Dawn asked looking to him. She knew song too but why was Angel all wow about it besides it being Van Halen.

"My first day at Sunnydale high, this song was on when I drove there." Angel answered and he looked back to Dawn. This song brought back a flood of memories for the slayer. Angel turned up the volume to the song Human's Being as he put the Mustang in drive to drop Dawn off, it was going to be one hell of a year if it's going to start like this.

_'There is just enough Christ in me to make me feel almost guilty. Is that why God made us bleed to make us see we're Humans Being?'_ Today was much like the day he first went to Sunnydale high. It was bright and sunny out. _'You break this, I'll break all that. You break my balls with all your crap. Spread your disease like lemmings breeding. That's what makes us Humans Being.'_

Angel pulled into the new Sunnydale High School drop off lot with his radio going as Dawn gathered her stuff but Angel just had to let the song finished. Nearly seven years ago it was on the radio when he pulled up to this place and seven years later he was at the grounds of the old high school with it playing again. _'Humans, humans being. We're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) we're just humans. (That's what makes us) Humans Being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being! We're just humans. (That's what makes us) humans being. (That's what makes us) Humans Being!'_

Angel got out of the car with Dawn and they looked around. It was different for Angel, they changed everything from the old high school. The building was a bit more…squarer if that makes sense. Sunnydale high when Angel went had more curves, dimension. This place looked more like an office building. But it didn't mean the place was safer.

"I am the sister of the first male slayer, don't be so nervous." Dawn insisted to Angel as they walked together. By Angel's walk and the way he was carrying himself Dawn picked up right away that he was on edge. He was also in his normal attire, jeans, button up shirt and black leather jacket. And as always he was getting the attention of the high school girls and their moms. Angel never knew how to take that, both young and older women liking him.

"I know just," Angel looked around and it he just had like a wave of memories hit him. He can remember everyday in high school here like it just happened. To be back on these grounds the way he is, that Dawn is the age he was when he first came here. It sent a wave of emotions and memories to him. Angel experienced everything at this place, love, loss. The saying _'drama, lies, tears, cheers to the teenage years'_ was an understatement at this place. "It's back." Angel looked around to his alma matar, one he would like to forget.

"Well, maybe I can follow in my famous brother's foot steps and blow the place up." Dawn added as they walked together. Angel does like to make an impression and he and his friends and the entire graduating class did, the went big and went home.

"Start small like the gym." Angel reminded her as they walked together. If Dawn wanted to follow Angel's footstep, he burned down the gym first. "Just nervous, this place is evil."

"Tough to let them go," A deep voice rung out and Angel turned around seeing a tall black man in a suit standing before them. "Principle Wood," He held out his hand to Angel and Angel took it.

"Angel O'Brien," Angel introduced himself. But Angel hasn't had the best run ins with principles.

"Well, you have a very grown up daughter." Wood stated and both Angel and Dawn's eyes widen.

"Sister, she's my little sister." Angel corrected the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Wood felt embarrassed.

"Yeah me too." Dawn smiled and Angel flashed her that evil look.

"I have heard of you Angel, you graduated from the old high school right?" Wood asked and Angel nodded. But for some reason Angel didn't like that. "Well, have a nice day." And the principle left.

"That was suspicious." Dawn flatly stated and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Alright, time to fly." Angel turned to Dawn she looked worried. "It's going to be ok, I'm going to be right here when you get done." Dawn nodded.

"Can I burn the gym down and we move?" She asked because she was scared. She knows what this place is capable of, what it's done and what did to Angel. Angel pulled her in for a hug. They were both nervous about this. These grounds have taken many lives including Angel's. Dawn pulled away and meant she was leaving his safety. Why was she nervous? She can defend herself, she knows how. Maybe it's just the stories of this place, what's done to Angel made her nervous. Dawn took a few steps back and waved to her brother and then she disappeared into the sea of students.

Parents were encouraged to stay on campus and walk around so Angel was going to take advantage of that. Plus he knew he'll run into Xander as they school was still being built. It felt like the place was built quickly but there were a lot of strange occurrences. People have died as the place was under construction. Rumor had it, the place was cursed but anyone who lived in Sunnydale for the past year or more can tell you that. But this plot of land has claimed lives already before the school was opened.

Angel walked around wondering if any of the old style of the high school has been kept. There use to be a huge courtyard near the library and cafeteria. But by the design of the school it was just one massive building. Well you hade the main building then three other small ones off to the side. One building was the science building, you had the gym and the other was the performing arts. The school itself was four stories tall so there were a lot of classrooms.

There was one place he wanted to go so he followed the signs. Angel made it to the library. This library did not sit on top of the Hell Mouth like the old one. But still he wanted to see it so he found it and went in. The design hit him like a wall, the design was the same as the old one. And the slayer half expected Giles to come around from the counter asking if he could help him.

"Freaky right?" Angel turned around and saw Xander behind him. Xander made his way into the library looking at it. "When I got the tour and came here, I remembered everything. Can even see us sitting at that table with the whiteboard and Giles pointing to the next plan on how to save the world." Angel looked to the table as well.

"Why keep the old design?" Angel asked as they both stood there.

"The designer liked it and get this you might recognize the name, Carol Bremer." Xander added and Angel nodded. She was in the same graduating class as them.

"Yeah I remember her." Angel answered.

"She had a crush on you." Xander reminded him. "Well, half the school did."

"You did too." Angel was poking some fun at him. Xander just rolled his eyes as they looked to the library. "Why are we back here?"

"I don't know." Xander didn't know he was just told to build here. "How come I got this feeling that this place needs to be brought down?"

"It does." Angel answered and looked around. "It needs to be salted and burned." Yes both of them had good memories but the horrors they've been through trump the good memories. Burning this place down it was like a weight was lifted, the air was clear. But now the cloud of smoke that has smothered the town has returned.

"Want me to give you the grand tour?" Xander asked and Angel nodded.

Xander took Angel around what was done on the science building, he took Angel to performing arts building and they walked a few floors of the main building that also had the cafeteria attached to it. Xander was leading Angel out of the building and walk him to the gym but something caught Angel's attention and Xander saw what it was. There was a door that read _'basement access, no students allowed.'_ Being the slayer you look for the more creepy and dark places to be, basements are one.

Angel opened the door to the basement and flipped on the light seeing the stairwell. Xander peered over looking into the dark.

"Didn't look so creepy the first time around." Xander commented as Angel started to descend down to the basement. "And of course we're going into the creepy Freddy Krugger basement." Angel reached the bottom and flipped on the lights. It was clean down here. You could hear the generators running. The team was actually down here before the summer started when Willow wanted to destroy the world. "You sense a disturbance in the Force Master Jedi?"

"Basements are just creepy, even being the slayer I hate them." Angel hated basements and yes he's seen some very horrible and scary things for the last seven years but basements, those just creep him out.

"Well, did a sweep just a few days ago, there's nothing here." Xander assured Angel.

"Does the basement allow you to cover the entire main building?" Angel asked walking in further and Xander sighed. He wanted to get out not walk further in.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Xander asked wanting to get out as Angel looked around.

"Principle's office?" Angel meant where he find it being under the school.

"I know you haven't slayed a monster in a while and you're ready to get back on the band wagon again but you want to stand over the Hell Mouth?" Xander just wanted to be sure as Angel looked back to him. Xander had a good point, right it was just time to scope out the place nothing more.

Angel and Xander left the creepy basement. Even if the Hell Mouth was closed or somehow they got rid of it, that basement was still going to be creepy. Xander led Angel to the gym as a class was going on.

"You were always good at gym." Xander commented as they watched some of the students play basketball. Angel shrugged at the comment. He was only good because he was the slayer.

"Mister Harris?" A voice asked and it was Principle Wood.

"Yes?" Xander asked and then Wood looked to Angel. "Oh, yes, Angel this is,"

"We've met." Angel said and looked to the new principle. Does he have any idea what kind of danger he could be in?

"Oh, good, yeah Angel and I went here a few years ago, good friends." Xander explained. "Giving him the grand tour."

"You said he was good in gym class?" Wood asked and Xander nodded. "We're short staffed. Can't imagine why." Angel and Xander could come up with a few reasons why no one wanted to work here. "We're looking for a gym coach and since you are an alumni Mister O'Brien I would like for you to teach."

* * *

><p>"How is it you drop me off at school on the first day and then land a job at my school?" Dawn asked as she sat at the dinner table at the mansion. Cordelia, Doyle and Xander were there to and everyone was eating dinner.<p>

"It's my high school too, doesn't look the same but I went there. He was nice to offer me a better job." Angel meant he took the job. He was going to be the PE coach well one of them at least. It paid a lot more for one and the hours were better. Dawn however was little annoyed. Yes she loved her brother but now he was going to be at school with her all time.

"Well, we got a man on the inside now, that might help." Cordelia suggested taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Sounds like no matter what you can't get away." Doyle added and that was true too. Everything in Sunnydale is connected to the Hell Mouth in someway.

"Just, when I go to gym don't say anything about me." Dawn warned him and he gave her an interesting look.

"What would I say?" Angel wanted to know. "You wore diapers when you were baby because we all did." Angel took a bite of his chicken and Cordelia smirked. Dawn just rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't cramp your style besides be glad it's me and not mom."

"That's true," Dawn did appreciate that.

"So, what are they going to call you?" Cordelia wanted to know. "Coach? Angel? Coach Angel? Coach O'Brien?"

"I like coach, it's got a nice ring to it." Xander commented and Dawn smiled. "You get a whistle?"

"I think so." Angel wasn't sure.

"They'll listen to you, you're going to be like awesome to them." Doyle went on as the rest of them stared at the half demon.

"Please, don't wear tight shorts." Dawn begged.

"I'm not going to wear tight shorts." Angel was slightly amused by the conversion though.

* * *

><p>Day two of the new Sunnydale high school started. Angel wasn't really sure about the gym look. He was told comfortable clothes like a t-shirt and basketball shorts. That's really not his fashion but they said nothing about sweat pants. Really all Angel has to do is make the kids run around for fifty minutes. He could put some of his slayer training into it, that's make some of the kids pass out. But today he wanted to play a little game.<p>

"Morning class," Angel started. Most of the students didn't want to be here as they were dressed in their gym clothes too. The girls however liked the new coach. "I'll be your new coach and you can call me Angel. So, to start off my first day we're going to play a game. It's one the best. It takes skill, speed, agility. It has one simple rule." Angel then picked up a ball. "Dodge," He then chucked the ball right at kid just because he could and because he was the slayer he knew it hurt as the kid went to the ground. He saw this kid flirting with Dawn earlier so hopefully the boy will get the message. "So, I'll pick the teams."

* * *

><p>Xander was back at the construction site overseeing the last details of the science building. Angel had an hour block and then lunch, he was liking this new schedule. Angel found Xander and they met up but something caught their attention. The science building was next to the performing arts center and outside was the marching band. They were playing the war chant, relearning it for the upcoming football season. For Angel and Xander that chant gave them some memories let alone a small chill.<p>

"Nothing like being back right?" Xander asked as Angel continued to listen. It was a war chant, maybe it held some meaning. "Like your new job?"

"Yeah, played dodge ball today." Angel answered and then put all his focus on Xander. "Hope it stays quiet." But that was just a hope and a prayer, they both knew the Hell Mouth will rear its ugly head sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Buffy was almost to her little apartment in Paris. She was going to turn in for the night but before she went into the complex something caught her attention. There was some rustling nearby. Then there was a scream. Buffy hasn't heard screams in a long time but it was second nature and she raced towards it. Buffy came to an alley and it was dark, there was no one there. She slowly started down the alley thinking maybe someone got mugged. But there was no one here until she smelt it, blood.<p>

Buffy went to find where the scent was coming from but she didn't have to go far. Buffy saw the body a young girl. The girl was still alive and Buffy rushed to her and got to the ground.

"It's ok, it's ok," Buffy assured the girl as she took her scarf off and found the source of the bleed. She covered it with the scarf. "What's your name?" Buffy wanted to distract the girl from what happened.

"An…Annie," The injured girl answered.

"That's pretty," Buffy commented but Buffy has seen death many times and it was close to Annie. "Annie, Annie listen I need you to stay with me ok? Can you do that?" Buffy kept pressure on the wound as Annie looked up to her.

"I'm…I'm scared," The young teen said and the light in her eyes was gone. Buffy didn't move as she remained still putting pressure on the wound.

"Annie?" Buffy asked. "Stay with me Annie, stay with me." And for some reason even though Buffy knew Annie was already dead and she didn't even know the girl she cried. Buffy let up and sat on the ground. She looked around the alley and she had that feeling hit her. She was alone and far from home. Buffy slowly got up and felt dizzy and something told her to get out, to run.

Buffy made it to her little apartment and started to pack as fast as she could. She washed up her hands but the smell of blood will linger for a while. Once she was redressed and packed Buffy left the little room and placed the key under the mat. Buffy made it outside and went to hail a cab as she made it to the street corner. It didn't take long as a taxi came up and she started to pack her suitcase and her bag in the cab.

"Où allons-nous mademoiselle?" The driver asked.

"Uh, pour l'aéroport, Orly." Buffy answered and the man started to drive.

"Qu'est-ce que la compagnie aérienne mademoiselle?" The driver asked and Buffy realized she had no ticket. And without a ticket she can't just pick an airline and go plus to find an international flight wasn't going to be easy.

"Uh, uh je besoin de celui qui va en Amérique, en Californie." Buffy answered and the man smiled at her. Luckily he hasn't checked his rear view mirror or Buffy might be walking to the airport.

"Ensuite, nous allons trouver un qui va à l'Amérique." He assured Buffy that they'll find a flight to California. "Ce qui est dans l'Amérique? Famille?" The man asked to strike up a friendly conversion.

"Amis," Buffy answered and thought about them. She thought about Angel the most. "Meilleur que j'ai jamais eu." She was going home.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was about to begin as Angel pulled up with Dawn. Dawn got out the car and started to head to class. Angel got out too but something caught his eye. Before Dawn completely left she saw Angel staring at something and she looked in the direction he was looking. It was hedges of bushes the problem was they were dying. Angel saw the whole row of bushes dying. Even the grass below the bushes were dying, the leaves of the bushes and blades of the grass were brown.<p>

"They were just green yesterday." Dawn commented and Angel nodded.

"Better get to class Dawn." Angel suggested but he sounded absent.

Angel walked the halls and a door caught his attention. It was the door leading to the basement. He stared at it for a moment wondering what was really going on behind that door.

* * *

><p>Down in the depths of the school, in the dark some one was talking to themself. He was huddled in the corner talking and using his bare hands to dig.<p>

"I don't understand." He sounded afraid. "I had a speech, I learned it all. She won't understand." Spike muttered as he dug.

"Oh, she won't understand." Warren then came from the shadows. "I'm beyond her understanding. She's a girl, sugar and spice and everything nasty. I'm more than that, more than flesh."

Then Spike saw Warren morph into Glory the Hell God. "More than blood I'm…well, don't think there's a word to describe it." Glory walked around. "But my name will be on everyone's lips…assuming their lips aren't torn off. But not yet but that's alright though."

Then Glory turned into Riley. "I can wait, everything will happen in time. He's right where he needs to be." Riley then knelt down before Spike and was now the Mayor.

"So what, you think you get your soul back and everything would be Jim-Dandy? A soul is slippery than a greased weasel, why do you think I sold mine? You probably thought you could be like, free and that she would actually notice you." Then the Mayor went into Drusilla's form.

"I'll always notice you." She reached out and touched him. "You'll be in the dark forever with me singing our songs." Then Drusilla morphed into Buffy well Elizabeth.

"You two always had pathetic songs. But you're here, right where it all started." Then Elizabeth morphed into the Master.

"Right where it's all going to end." The Master looked around. "The next few months are going to be a ride so buckle up Spike, I need you on this one." Spike looked up to the Master as he stood there. "We're all going learn something about ourselves, what we are. You're going to find out you mean nothing to no one." He then circled Spike. "You were once great and so was she. To think Elizabeth was going to be in command. She disappoints like you all have. Now the both of you are trying to do what's right. But it's not about what's right." Spike then looked up and Angel stood before him.

"It's all about the power. And I have it." Angel stood there and Spike went back to digging.

_**That's it. Chapter one is over. What do you think? This chapter has given you guys tons of foreshadowing, did you pick up on it? I'll try to post every week to every other week. Of course there will be a sneak peak of chapter 2 here and in the forum. Also in the forum you can get a deeper look into the chapter. The forum is TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. So any ideas what's to come? Liking it so far. Comments, reviews all that is very welcomed and greatly appreciated. Until next time thank you very much for reading you guys are awesome. **_

_**Translation:**_

"_**Where are we going Miss"- driver.**_

"_**Uh, to the airport, Orly."- Buffy**_

"_**What airline Miss?"- Driver**_

"_**Uh, uh I need one that goes to America, California."- Buffy**_

_**Then we'll find one that goes to America. What's in America? Family?"- Driver**_

"_**Friends…best I ever had."- Buffy. **_

_Chapter 2 The Witness_

_Angel was done with his training and headed upstairs to his room. Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh. He sat there for a moment longer and then got up and went to the desk and opened up a drawer and took out his drawling pad and sat back on the bed. He flipped through it until he came to his favorite picture of Buffy. He stared at it with a small smile. When looking at her pictures he can tell how much she's changed. She didn't smile a lot when they first met. But as time when on as drew her she smiled even more and more. _

_Angel missed her and hoped wherever she was she was happy. Angel set the drawling pad aside and laid on the bed and didn't move. He was doing his best to find himself again but it's hard to do so when your family isn't here. The team was split up, the family was split up._

* * *

><p><em>Buffy sat in the John F. Kennedy International Airport. It took a long time to get a flight from Paris to here. She had to fly from Paris into Spain and then Spain to New York. It was strange being back in New York again. She's lived here before. This was her home when she first came to New York in the early 1900s. It's weird to think she's seen the world go from sail boats to horses to steam power engines, to small cars to now huge ships powered by gas and world class cars. And to be back in this city after seven years was even stranger.<em>

_She had another three hour lay over before she had to board her plane. This was such a long trip and she was tired. And she still had a ways to go. She would be landing in Dallas Texas to board yet another flight to Los Angeles. Buffy sat in her little seat waiting. The first time she went LA from New York was by car to help protect her from the sun. The good part about that weeklong driving trip was the site seeing. Part of her wanted to drive it again but there was a sense of urgency right now. _

_Buffy continued to sit there and then reached for her pocket for a small, old, crumpled up, wrinkled picture. When she opened it, it was the first picture of Angel given to her by Whistler. Looking at it he was so young. He hadn't even been called yet. It was like everything was repeating itself. Here she was in New York staring at the slayer's picture about ready to go to California. Buffy tucked away the photo and got as comfortable as possible because this was going to be a long three hours. _


	2. The Witness

**Chapter 2 The Witness **

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Now we're getting into the story, I know the last chapter was a little slow. The band isn't back together just yet but we're getting there. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and this song means nothing good is about to happen. **_

_I see the bad moon arising.__  
><em>_I see trouble on the way.__  
><em>_I see earthquakes and lightnin'.__  
><em>_I see bad times today._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
><em>_Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
><em>_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes ablowing.__  
><em>_I know the end is coming soon.__  
><em>_I fear rivers over flowing.__  
><em>_I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
><em>_Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
><em>_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_All right!_

_Hope you got your things together.__  
><em>_Hope you are quite prepared to die.__  
><em>_Looks like we're in for nasty weather.__  
><em>_One eye is taken for an eye._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
><em>_Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
><em>_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't go around tonight,__  
><em>_Well, it's bound to take your life,__  
><em>_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival _

Dawn was done with her homework and coming downstairs to get a snack before the night was over. She headed downstairs and went towards the kitchen and as she passed the training room she looked in and saw Angel in the room. Angel was doing tia chi and yoga. Dawn did want to learn how to do it. It seemed easy but it's not. It takes a lot of effort and concentration to do so. Dawn watched him as he went from one move to the next and then to hands to do a perfect and stand and then while in position he did some push ups.

Angel does this plus the four-mile job everyday to keep him leveled. It calms his nerves, calms the inner depression he still carries because he's back on earth. Part of him will never want to be on earth again. But the last summer showed him life is still worth living. He has Dawn, Dawn has yet to grow up and he wanted to see that. His friends haven't reached their full potential and he knows they're destine for great things. Then there's Buffy. He promised her to see her become human and now he can.

Dawn watched a little moment later and then went to the kitchen. At the dining table there was Cordelia, Doyle and Xander. Xander was still studying the construction plans on the school while Cordelia was cleaning up the kitchen and Doyle was next to Xander sipping a beer.

"Hi guys," Dawn greeted everyone as she went to get a cup for something to drink. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked and Xander and Doyle looked up.

"The school is almost finished." Xander answered but his tone had a worrisome in it. "Feels like completing it means…I don't know." Yet the four of them knew what Xander was talking about. The weight that once choked this town was back.

Angel was done with his training and headed upstairs to his room. Once there he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh. He sat there for a moment longer and then got up and went to the desk and opened up a drawer and took out his drawling pad and sat back on the bed. He flipped through it until he came to his favorite picture of Buffy. He stared at it with a small smile. When looking at her pictures he can tell how much she's changed. She didn't smile a lot when they first met. But as time when on as drew her she smiled even more and more.

Angel missed her and hoped wherever she was she was happy. Angel set the drawling pad aside and laid on the bed and didn't move. He was doing his best to find himself again but it's hard to do so when your family isn't here. The team was split up, the family was split up.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat in the John F. Kennedy International Airport. It took a long time to get a flight from Paris to here. She had to fly from Paris into Spain and then Spain to New York. It was strange being back in New York again. She's lived here before. This was her home when she first came to New York in the early 1900s. It's weird to think she's seen the world go from sail boats to horses to steam power engines, to small cars to now huge ships powered by gas and world class cars. And to be back in this city after seven years was even stranger.<p>

She had another three hour lay over before she had to board her plane. This was such a long trip and she was tired. And she still had a ways to go. She would be landing in Dallas Texas to board yet another flight to Los Angeles. Buffy sat in her little seat waiting. The first time she went LA from New York was by car to help protect her from the sun. The good part about that weeklong driving trip was the site seeing. Part of her wanted to drive it again but there was a sense of urgency right now.

Buffy continued to sit there and then reached for her pocket for a small, old, crumpled up, wrinkled picture. When she opened it, it was the first picture of Angel given to her by Whistler. Looking at it he was so young. He hadn't even been called yet. It was like everything was repeating itself. Here she was in New York staring at the slayer's picture about ready to go to California. Buffy tucked away the photo and got as comfortable as possible because this was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

><p>A young teen girl went up stairs to her bathroom to get ready for the night. She got to the bathroom and went to the shower and turned it on. She was going to let the water get hot as she went to the sink to brush her teeth. The young teen grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste but she couldn't help feel that someone was watching her. The girl turned around and a shadowy figure appeared. The teen dropped everything and started to run.<p>

"Help!" She cried out and the man downstairs who was reading heard the cry. He got up and reached for a sword that hung on the wall and raced upstairs still hearing the scream. The teen was thrown to the corner as she looked up to her attacker. Just then the door flew open and the man with the sword came in to kill the shadow but another shadow appeared. "No!" The girl yelled as the man was stabbed and she looked back up to her shadow and screamed seeing a knife plunging to her.

* * *

><p>Angel grabbed the knife that was under his pillow and shot up in bed looking around the dark room. He was in a cold sweat as he sat there in the dark. The air was heavy and it felt like someone was in the room with him. Angel got out of bed slowly still holding the knife and turned on the lamp. The room was empty but he decided to walk the mansion. As he left the room he could hear the rain storm that was happening outside. Angel checked the entire mansion and there was nothing here.<p>

Angel headed back upstairs to his room. Once he got there he placed the knife on the nightstand and then went to the balcony opening the curtains looking outside as the rain came down.

It was a Saturday morning so it meant the mansion was still asleep and wouldn't wake up until nine or ten in the morning. Well, everyone but Angel. He did his four-mile jog, showered, got dressed and then headed out. He needed to talk to someone. Angel left the huge place walking into a rather cooler morning for September. He got to the car, got in and left the property. Up in Dawn's room she heard the faint sound of the Mustang starting up and she got out of bed. She knows if she raced downstairs to catch up to her brother she won't make it.

* * *

><p>Angel drove into town to the Sunnydale Catholic church. Once there he saw there were a lot of cars in the parking lot. Angel got out and headed up the steps and into the church which had quite a few people in the pews praying as a service was going on. But it's Saturday…Saturday morning. Angel looked around and at the Alter was Father Michael leading the service. Angel decided to hid in the back and sat down. He still felt out of place around here. One, he liked it when Buffy came with him because she can explain everything. But the thing they were doing now he knew what it was. Also he felt rather not dressed for church. Everyone was in nice clothes he was in jeans, a black tank top with his leather jacket. And still to this day his Saint Michael medillion and the cross Buffy gave to him around his neck. Added onto the necklace was the ring.<p>

Angel decided to wait for the service to be over. But sitting there he did feel a sense of peace in this place as he looked around to the high ceiling with the paintings of heaven. He thought maybe he'd be rude saying that's not what heaven looked like. But then again heaven is what you want to be. His heaven was the mansion on a comfortable day with a breeze sitting on the porch hearing the wind chimes and being with his mother. That was heaven.

The service was coming to the end as Angel continued to sit there in the back. He knows Michael has seen him and when the priest sees the slayer it can't be anything good. Angel would stand up when everyone else did. He would sit when they did and kneel when they did. Catholics seemed to get a bit of a workout during services. Right now everyone was getting up to receive communion and Angel got up when his pew got up. He had no idea what he was doing as he followed everyone. What do you do? He saw people holding out their hands to get what looked like a little wafer.

He neared Father Michael and the priest didn't hand him the wafer but instead put his hand on Angel's head and said a quick blessing and Angel walked away. Awkward was what Angel was thinking as he sat back down again.

After the service everyone was leaving and there was a line of people waiting to say hi to Michael and Angel waited in line. Maybe he should have come later to avoid this. Finally he got to Michael.

"We need to talk." Angel made sure only Michael could be heard and the priest nodded as Angel stepped aside.

Finally the crowds were gone as Michael walked back into the church with Angel following.

"When I saw you walk in I thought you were finally converting but then again you are the slayer." Michael explained as he got to the Alter, bowed and kept moving. Angel was unsure if he should bow so he did one of those awkward bows like _"Is that right? That's how it's done?"_ Michael started to blow out some of the candles while Angel stood there.

"I thought only Sundays you have…service?" Angel was confused, religion was confusing to him.

"It's the First Saturday, there's a special service on the First Saturday of each month." Michael explained. Angel thought sure whatever. "But I take it you're not here for worship."

"It's the high school." Angel then followed Michael to the back of the church and once out of the church the priest started to de-robe to his normal back suit with the white collar.

"What about it?" Michael asked as the two got to the office.

"You know it sits on the Hell Mouth." Angel didn't want to play games right now. "I got a job there as a coach and so far it seems ok but I just know something's going to happen." Michael hung his robes and then went behind his desk. "I don't know…maybe you can bless the school or something." Michael nodded understanding Angel's concern as he sat down. Angel continued to stand there and Michael gestured for Angel to sit in the chair and the slayer did.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked and it meant he knew Angel was still going through the steps of recovering from alcohol and the resisting the urge for a cigarette. Michael could tell Angel was tense and the easiest thing would be to either drink or smoke or even do both.

"Just…had a strange dream, been having a lot of strange dreams." Angel was honest and Michael nodded.

"Well, you still are in a detox phase." Michael reminded him. This takes longer than three months to get over it can take years for some. "I think you're doing well."

"I was also wondering if you've heard from Buffy?" Angel wanted to know Michael shook his head no.

"We both know if she wants to disappear she does." Michael reminded Angel. It's true and Angel hasn't been able to sense her anywhere so she was gone. "And no, she has made no contact with me in the last several months."

"Can you just come to the school with me?" Angel asked.

"I can't really legally bless anything without the proper authorizes." Michael reminded the slayer.

"We're just looking, I got a key." Angel added and Michael let out that uncomfortable sigh.

* * *

><p>The two pulled up to the empty school and the first thing Michael noticed were the plants and vegetation around the school, they were dying. Angel let Michael to the main building and unlocked the door and they went in. The place was very different even though Angel has been here for a week now. Michael followed Angel and once they reached their destination they stood before the Principle's Office.<p>

"This is where the old library was," Angel explained to Michael.

"The Hell Mouth is under that room." Michael stated and Angel nodded.

"How many times am I going to have to take this place down?" Angel asked and Michael looked to him.

"True evil can never be taken down, it'll come back." The priest explained.

"Take it even more pissed off too." Angel added and Michael couldn't say no to that.

"You are very well known in the underworld Angel. The school being back is somewhat evil laughing at you." Michael looked to Angel.

"So what do I do?" Angel asked.

"Laugh right back, you've destroyed this place before you can do it again." Michael reminded him but it also meant it was going to take more this time around to get rid of it. "I cannot bless this place." Michael looked around. "There's so much death on these grounds and sadness. Why would anyone build here? This is a graveyard and it should be left alone." Angel couldn't agree more but you can't tell that to City Council. Well, ok you could but then you might find yourself in a straight jacket for a few days. "You be careful on these grounds, you watch out for Dawn as well. The more this place remains open the more angry the loss souls become."

* * *

><p>Angel was having lunch with Xander and explained what had happened this morning with Michael. Xander didn't like the warning that was given but there was something else that Xander didn't like either.<p>

"You ever get the feeling Michael knows more than he lets on?" Xander asked and Angel nodded a little. Ever since he met the priest he just knew there was something strange like he was trying to hide something but it stands out. "So, heed the warning now what?"

"I don't know." Angel sat there thinking. What Angel really wanted to do was go back down in that basement. Something was down there alright but what?

* * *

><p>Monday was here and it was week two of the new high school year. Angel blew the whistle as he was outside with his class. He decided this week would be track and field week meaning he just wanted to make the students run laps as fast as they could. Dawn was in a science class and she was liking her new lab partner, his name was R.J. Brooks a football player and Dawn was a bit flirty with him. Only if the poor boy knew who Dawn's older brother was.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel was in small office on campus and when he looked up it was Dawn. It was nice to be close to each other on this campus even though Dawn wanted to maintain her reputation as a cool teen. She was technically a superhero when you thought about it. As she went into her brother's office two of her friends waited outside the office and peered in. They were only following because they wanted to see her brother.<p>

"Hey," Dawn greeted Angel and he looked up. "I'm not feeling so hot." And she wasn't. Angel thought that was weird because this morning she was fine. Maybe she was catching something. She got closer and Angel went to feel her head.

"You're not warm." He said but he could tell something was up. She looked more tired than sick. Dawn sat in the chair and had a few moments before the next class. "Are you sleeping?" Angel asked and Dawn looked up at him. She sort of diverted his attention, which meant yes to Angel. The slayer got up and walked to door while the two young girls looked like they were about lose their minds. He shut the door and they looked to each other with those star struck eyes and did that sigh.

"Wow," Dawn was always somewhat embarrassed by those reactions as far back as she can remember. Angel then sat his desk and wanted to know if Dawn has been sleeping. "Just been having some strange dreams." Angel continued to wait meaning he knew there was more. "I don't know why but I see girls young girls my age getting killed." Then Dawn saw Angel's eyes widen. "You're seeing it too?"

"Yeah," Angel leaned back in his chair thinking. "Last night's,"

"Was brutal." Dawn finished for him and he nodded. "But…we're both seeing it?" That was the confusing part. "What about Doyle? Shouldn't he be seeing this? And why haven't we heard about it?"

"Because it's not in this town." The slayer answered quickly. "It's happening in other places." That still wasn't comforting as Angel sat there and thought about it.

"What do we do?" Dawn wanted to know and Angel looked up to her.

"I don't know." Because he didn't know. One he hasn't slayed anything in a while because it has been very quiet in town. Doyle, Cordelia and Dawn have been doing the slaying and it's not much. "Can you make it through the day?" Angel asked and Dawn nodded. "I'll see you at the rally." Dawn got up and grabbed her bag and left as Angel sat there.

* * *

><p>There was a huge pep rally at lunchtime and all three lunches were combined. School has been in session for a week and it was time to celebrate. The rally was taking place inside the gym and Angel stood there with some of the staff. He looked up to see if he could find Dawn and looking around the gym he could see all the banners had been restored. He saw the varsity basketball team banner that said they won state championship. Angel remembered that night he was here when it happened. He was with Buffy that night.<p>

Angel watched the crowd of people as the stands were filling up with students. Angel then saw Dawn walk in with her friends as they went to find a spot in the Junior section. Then when he looked across the way he saw a small group of female teachers looking at him and they stopped talking and they all started to blush. Angel redirected his focus making sure the students stayed in order because pep rallies can get out of control. Just then Angel heard the tap of a snare drum and the war chant began to start. Standing in the gym, at a pep rally with the war chant made Angel remember more and more of his high school days.

He saw Dawn and her friends sort of dancing to it. They students were taught how to the same way he was taught when he went here.

"You think we do it we'd look stupid?" Xander asked stepping close to Angel. Angel shrugged probably because they would. "You got some teachers over there who probably want to dance."

"Shut up." Angel said and Xander smiled as the gym was now full. The football captain R.J. Brooks then came to the middle of the gym. Angel could see from the distance Dawn was in a bit of dreamy look over the boy. Xander could see it too. Of course Dawn would go for the older man much like how her brother goes for the older women. Not only that he was football player and that seemed to make girls lose their minds.

"He's going to die right." Xander more or less stated as Angel folded his arms across his chest.

"If the Hell Mouth doesn't get him first." Angel answered and Xander smiled. The Hell Mouth would show more mercy than Angel ever would if a boy broke Dawn's heart. Once the music was done R.J. started to talk and Angel went to tune him out for now. But as he scanned the gym something caught his attention. It was a young looking man but his clothes were torn and they weren't in this years fashion less he was stuck in the ninties. Just then what looked like a student disappeared.

"You saw that right?" Xander asked and Angel looked to Xander. "Oh, shit." Angel looked back in the direction and there was nothing there. "Just like the old days. Now what?"

* * *

><p>The rally was over and Dawn sat in her English class doing some work from the text book. It was quiet for now. But as she sat there making notes on a story they were reading Dawn felt that wave of sickness hit her again. It made her want to throw up and pass out. Dawn looked to the time and thought maybe she can go to her brother's office and just sleep. But all of a sudden the air got cold. It was getting cold enough for the students around her to be aware of it.<p>

Dawn looked around and everyone looked uncomfortable but went back to work but then Dawn started to panic when she saw her breath.

"From beneath you it devours!" A voice screamed and everyone jumped from their desks and looked to the back of the room as a student pointed at them. "It'll take you all!" Just then the boy fell to the ground. The teacher ran to him as the other students gathered around him. But Dawn took the moment and left the classroom to find Angel. This was scary as Dawn sped walk through the hall. She had no weapons on her so she felt venerable. Then it felt like something was behind her so she upped her pace to a run.

"Dawn!" Something whispered loudly to her. Dawn turned around and there was nothing there. She then rounded the corner and ran into someone. It startled Dawn and she looked to the person.

"Where's your pass?" The lady asked and Dawn looked confused.

"Screw your pass." Dawn answered and continued down the hall.

"Dawn!" The woman's voice changed to a deeper voice and Dawn turned around and the woman was filthy, covered in mud. "No running in the hallway." She warned her and Dawn went back to running to find Angel.

Angel was back inside the gym while everyone was changing out back into their normal clothes before the end of the period. Angel had a clipboard of all the student's running times on the track and had to turn it in. As he looked up from the clipboard he saw Dawn running to him. This can't be good.

"We're in trouble, some kid in class yelled out from beneath you it devours. The room got extremely cold and just now in the hallway I think I ran into a ghost." Dawn finished and Angel was about to say something until both heard a scream. It took a moment and the girls came running out of the locker room screaming. But Angel and Dawn ran towards the locker room to see what happened and went in. They quickly walked around wondering what they might have seen and at the same time Angel and Dawn looked down a row of lockers and saw it. It was a girl hanging from the ceiling. But by the outfit she didn't even belong in this time period. Then the girl opened her eyes and screamed.

"I wasn't supposed to die!" She yelled and that was Angel and Dawn's cue to leave and they did. As they left the bell rang. They both walked back to the main building and as soon as they got inside there was another scream. Angel went to see what it was and it was a boy. He appeared to missing his jaw as blood came from it. The students around the area screamed and went run out. As they went through the doors they stopped. They banged on the doors but they were shut.

Angel looked around knowing something supernatural was happening but what? It didn't take long for another scream to be heard and more panic. This time it was a dead cheerleader and her throat was ripped out. Angel had to get this under control but how? He ran to the principle's office and Wood was about to step outside probably getting word of some strange things.

"Get back in your office!" Angel yelled and Wood looked to him. "Get into your office and tell everyone to get to the classroom and locked the doors."

"Are we under attack?" Wood asked and well, yes they were but there was no time to explain. Just then a woman stood there. She was pale with black circles under her eyes.

"I was beaten." She said and Angel had no time to keep talking. So he pushed Wood into the office.

"Do it now, locked the door." Angel ordered and then he shut the door and looked around. Wood's voice came over the intercom telling all students and staff to get to the nearest room and to stay there until further noticed. Angel took Dawn's hand and she followed him.

"Angel!" Some one called out and both Angel and Dawn looked behind them and it was Xander pushing his way through the crowd. "What the hell!"

"I don't know." Angel answered but there was one place to go and three ran to the library. Some of the students followed Angel as he made it to the library. Angel and Xander shut the doors while Xander got some chairs to block the entrance. The librarian came over hearing the commotion and the order over the intercom.

"I was overseeing a paint job and then five people out of no where appeared." Xander started. "They looked like zombies or ghost…zombie ghost?"

"It's happening everywhere." Angel stated.

"Why?" Dawn asked and that was a good question. So Angel rushed to the front desk and picked up the phone and dialed the mansion number. It took a second or two and someone picked up.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked.

"Yeah? Is everything ok?" Cordelia asked.

"Listen I need you and Doyle to find something about…" Angel wasn't sure what to say and Xander came up to the phone.

"Zombie ghost." Xander finished and Cordelia on the other line gave a strange look.

"What's going on?" Cordelia demanded.

"Listen the school is under attack from something I don't know but their dead and pissed off right now." That's all Angel could say about whatever these things were. "We can't get out."

"Ok, we'll start with ghost first. Angel what are you going to do?" Cordelia asked and that was a good question. How was he going to keep the entire school safe?

"I don't know, just tell me what it is and I'll stop it." Angel stated and there was a click. Angel stood there and then turned to the students who were in the library and they looked scared and confused and they should be. Dawn then pulled Angel aside.

"If they are ghost," Dawn started

"Zombie ghost," Xander corrected Dawn and she rolled her eyes.

"These doors won't do anything." Dawn reminded Angel and he knew that. Was he going to ask these students to become soldiers? All students here are aware that strange things happened in Sunnydale but were they ready to face it? They are just children. Angel looked around the library and realized this was an ok place to be. But then again this isn't the same library from his days as the slayer.

"Ok," Angel started. "This is going to sound…weird but off hand what do you guys know about ghost and zombies?" Dawn couldn't believe this was happening. Then one guy slowly raised his hand and Angel pointed to him.

"Don't ghost hate crosses?" He asked.

"That's vampires you dim witt." A girl said. " I heard ghost don't like silver."

"No, that's werewolves." Dawn corrected her.

"Salt," Another student called out. "Evil doesn't like salt it's classic folk lure." He explained. Angel then looked to Dawn and she looked to him.

A few of the students agreed to go with Angel, Dawn and Xander to the cafeteria to find salt. They went to the back to the kitchen. One student went to the condiment section and found packs of salt and started to stuff it in his pockets. Two other students followed suit while Angel with Dawn, Xander, the librarian and a few other students went into the kitchen and found bags of salts.

"Hey, remember that one time you found that lunch lady who was pouring rat poison into the soup?" Xander asked as Angel reached for the one pound salt bags. Everyone looked to Xander and he got nervous. "Right, right," He brushed it off and grabbed some salt.

"Ok, we got salt now what?" A student asked. They could pour it in front of the class room doors but that would take too long.

"Any entrance into the school." Angel stated. "Keep everything that's already outside there. We'll handle what's inside." And the ten of them nodded and began. "Stay close." Angel warned them. They started to make a line of salt near the doors. As Angel was making his way to another door he looked up and his eyes widen.

"You were supposed to protect me." Jenny said and slapped Angel and he flew down the hall. Dawn looked up and her eyes widen too. "You protected a monster, let her live and she killed me." Jenny walked closer to Angel. "Now, here I am stuck here waiting. They woke me up. I should have been married by now but you let me die." She got closer to Angel but Dawn went into quick action and threw a line of salt in front Angel and she got on the other side with him. "You're going to die, it will take you whole."

"Jenny, why are you here?" Angel asked.

"I died, maybe not here but death was sealed just above us." She looked up to the ceiling and then back at Angel. "I found her cure and the she came after me and killed me."

"I'm so sorry." And Angel was.

"You're going to be sorry. I got out in time but you Angel, you're going to die." Jenny stood there. "Either you come from behind that line of protection or I'll go and find a student and snap their neck like mine was." She threatened.

"Jenny, please don't do this let me help you." Angel begged.

"Holy shit." A voice muttered and the three looked to Xander. Jenny smiled at him and then back to Angel.

"Xander run!" Angel demanded and Xander did as he was told and Jenny disappeared. Angel couldn't stand here and do nothing. Just then there was another scream. "Dawn, try and help as many people as you can." She nodded and went to leave but Angel then grabbed her. "Be careful," And she nodded. Angel and Dawn went separate ways to help as many people as possible. Angel came to basically a four way stop and looked around wondering where Xander went. Angel then saw a closet and opened it. He found a broom, held the stick over his knee, broke the stick and now had a stake. It wasn't going to hurt a ghost but at least he had something.

Angel started to look for Xander then saw him on the ground with Jenny's ghost hovering over him. Angel ran to the ghost and thought why the hell not and stabbed it. Jenny turned around and Angel flew back. But then Xander opened the bag of salt and threw it on Jenny and she screamed and disappeared. Angel got up and got to Xander and helped him up.

Wood paced his office wondering what do and then jumped when his phone rang. He wasn't sure if he should pick it up and let it ring three times before he did.

Angel was with Xander looking around knowing Jenny will return. They had to come up with a way to get every student out of here. These ghost were capable of hurting people it meant they were angry spirits. Just then something came over the intercom.

"Uh…Coach O'Brien," It was Wood's voice. "You have call parked on…line one o one…Coach O'Brien…you have a call on line one o one." His voice sounded so confused. Angel saw a phone on the wall and walked to it, picked it up and dialed one zero one.

"Hello?" Angel asked

"Hey, it's Cordelia." He could hear her voice. "Ok so nothing on zombie ghost,"

"It's not zombie ghost." Angel directed that to Xander. Of course Xander looked disappointed. "Then what are we looking at?"

"Well, we started with just the typical angry spirits," Cordelia went on.

"Cordy," Angel meant for Cordelia to speed this up.

"Well, it's all typical upset ghost Angel." Cordelia said and the slayer didn't like that. "I mean people died there and something upset them." Maybe she was right, maybe it was just angry spirits. But how do you calm angry spirits?

"She's back." Xander pointed to Jenny's ghost and Angel looked up. Something wasn't right though.

"It has to be more Cordy." Angel insisted and just then someone else came on the phone.

"I think I found it." It was now Doyle. Jenny's ghost started to get closer and then Xander threw salt at it. The salt wasn't going to save them. "Had to look in the unconventional place, the bible. Ok, ok, it's called the Witness. What happens is spirits who died a horrible death before their time."

"Dying here on the Hell Mouth is one." Angel confirmed the theory so far.

"There's more, out of the spirits two will rise and be the Witnesses for the end of days." Doyle finished and that hit Angel.

"What book is this from the bible?" Angel asked but he already knew the answer.

"Revelations." Doyle answered and Angel looked to Xander. "What do we do?" What do they do now? The Revelations part of the book was the end of times section.

"I need you to get Father Michael, he needs to bless this place." Angel wanted the priest to do this before.

"We're on it." Doyle stated and the phone clicked.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"We got to get these people out." Angel answered but he didn't mean the living he meant the dead. Just then Dawn came running down the hall.

"Ok, there's more spirits and they're getting more angry." Dawn looked around. "We don't have an endless supply of salt." Just then a few students came down the hall.

"Coach," One started. "Can we help?" He asked and Angel looked confused. "I mean, this school is freaky most of us here know that. So…can we?" Angel motioned for them to follow him and they headed back to the library and went in.

"Ok, find a bible," Angel started to order. "Go to the psalms and look for something for protection." The four students answered and one was R.J. Brooks, which Dawn sort of hung around. "Once you get it start to recite it. Dawn, put a salt line in front of the door." Dawn nodded and did just that.

"How long will it take Michael to get out here?" Xander asked and Angel didn't know.

"Coach, will this one work?" R.J. asked and Angel looked over to him. "It's just called Psalm Ninety One." Angel hasn't heard that Psalm in such a long time. "Will it work?" Angel nodded, it's worked for him and Buffy.

* * *

><p>Father Michael was in the back of the car with Cordelia and Doyle as they made it to the school. He didn't like it here. This place even when the school was demolished still held hate, despair, and sorrow. This whole place was angry. Plus how is he going to calm the amount of upset spirits here? There is a lot of death just on this campus let alone the entire town. They pulled up to the school and went to the entrance but couldn't get in.<p>

"So, who do we do this?" Doyle asked and Michael handed two laminated sheets to Cordelia and Doyle.

"Cordelia you'll be the R," Michael pointed to the R. "Doyle, you'll be the T." And he pointed to the T. "And I'll N." The priest put on his stole and started.

* * *

><p>In the library R.J and the few other students were just reading Psalm Ninety One softly as Angel stood guard. And then out of nowhere it was Jenny. Angel went to the throw some salt on her but it did nothing. She was getting stronger with hate.<p>

"I died because of you." She said to Angel and then smacked him and he went flying back. Her anger was strong enough now to be caporal and physically hurt someone. "Giles and I were in love. I wanted to help you but she killed me." There was no way to kill her. Angel went to get up but she smacked him down again. Dawn then got up and went to take a swing but Jenny disappeared and then reappeared behind the teen and smacked her back. R.J. got up and went to catch Dawn.

"Read that psalm louder!" Angel yelled to the other students.

"You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor the arrow that flies by day," They recited together. Jenny looked to them and literally hissed and disappeared. Angel got up and got to Dawn and R.J. and brought them to the other students.

Outside the school Michael was reciting the prayer of protection. After the third time the grounds started to shake and when he sprinkled more holy water on the building the building stopped shaking and the windows and doors flew open.

In the library Jenny disappeared and it was like the sun came through the windows. The air felt light and fresh. Angel looked around and went out in the hall. The students were coming out of the classrooms looking confused. Yup, school was back in session.

"Attention Sunnydale students," It was Wood's voice over the intercom. "Classes…classes are dismissed, please…go home." And that was it. You didn't have to tell the students as they all quickly left campus. Dawn stayed close to Angel as everyone was leaving. Then just down the hall it was Wood. "Right, go home, get some rest…it was the pressure of the building keeping us locked in." He then met up with Angel.

"Stick with that story." Angel stated and wood nodded.

"I think I'm looking at employee of the month." And Wood kept walking.

* * *

><p>Angel stayed at the campus the rest of the day waiting to see if anything came back. So far nothing and he looked at the time. It was nearing nine at night. He decided it was time to leave. Angel grabbed his car keys and headed out. As he made it to the parking lot he caught a shadow going to the campus. Angel decided to follow it, maybe a spirit wasn't resting yet. Angel ducked in the dying bushes and his eyes widen seeing Michael there. Michael looked around and then held out his arms wide and just then the doors of the building opened and little lights started to fly out. Angel sat there and watched as tons of little lights floating out. They all gathered above Michael. He looked up to them and then he said something.<p>

"You're free." Angel heard Michael say to them and then they all went up. All went up but two and he looked to them. "Stay, there's no need to be angry, you have been chosen." He spoke to the two lights. The little lights went back into the school. Angel stood there looking at Father Michael as the priest walked away. But Angel knew he was more than just a priest…but what was he?

_**That's chapter 2. Are we a little interested in what just happened? I hope so. And I hope you're liking it so far. Now, there won't be a review in the forum this time but I got a sneak peek of chapter three for you guys. I promise all this will pick up as we move along. Until next time thank you for reading, commenting and everything in between, you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 3 All Souls _

"_Revelations?" Wes asked and Angel heard something that sounded like typing over the phone._

"_Yeah," Angel wasn't liking this._

"_And everything was explained to you? What the Witnesses are?" Wes had to be sure._

"_Yeah, because after a protection prayer was said by Father Michael I stayed long after the school was out for the day. Michael returned and…" Angel hoped he didn't sound crazy. "It looked like he released all the souls but he told two to stay behind." And there was no response on the other line from Wes. It confirmed to Angel that something big was happening. "Been trying to get a hold of Giles but nothing. Was hoping there was some Watcher's code and you can get in touch."_

"_Angel, this Father Michael…" Wes wasn't sure what to say. _

"_He's a good man but shady, he's hiding something." Angel knew that much. He's always known there something more to Father Michael than just being your typical priest. One he never freaked out knowing Buffy was a vampire or freaked out over anything supernatural. At first Angel thought he was exposed it when he was young like a kid. And it would make sense why he would chose the profession he was in. He was fighting evil. But as time went on it felt like Michael was hiding something. _

"_If this is the Rise of the Witnesses…I'm not sure. I'll try and contact Giles and I'll do some research here." That's all Wes could offer right now. "Be on your guard Angel."_

"_Thank you." And Angel was thankful._

"_I'll call if I have any information." Wes added._

"_Thanks." Then Angel hung up and leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a moment thinking. They had a lot of information but still nothing to go on. Well, there was one place he could start and that would be the high school, the basement. He just had that gut feeling something was down there. _

_In Los Angeles Wes just hung up the phone with Angel and sat at his desk. Then he felt a presence coming from the door and looked up. Buffy was standing there. _


	3. All Souls

**Chapter 3 All Souls **

_**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you guys are starting to enjoy the cooler weather. I got chapter 3 for you guys and it's an interesting chapter. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
>You've got a killer stare.<br>Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
>He better say his prayers.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
><em>But baby it's a jungle out there<em>  
><em>The one's you counted on are all but gone<em>  
><em>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>  
><em>I am the last man stand survivor<em>  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I wish you would try and look_  
><em>a little more excited,<em>  
><em>Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation  
>But baby it's a jungle out there<br>The one's you counted on are all but gone  
>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Angel sat at the little desk in the master room. He's been on the phone for a while now with a bible in front of him. He actually found this bible on the front door of the mansion and it had little page makers. He had an idea who left it there too. Angel was going though the section of the Rise of the Witnesses. He was trying to find Giles. All Angel knew was that Giles was in Westbury England.

"Yes, I would like to hold…again." Angel said to the operated on the other line. But he's been on the phone for a while trying to talk to Giles. Dawn then came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed while Angel still had the phone to his ear.

"Can I talk to Giles?" Dawn asked and Angel looked to her and it meant no. "Can I help with anything?" But she got no answer just a frustrated sigh. So the teen got up and left and headed downstairs to see if Cordelia and Doyle were willing to talk. She headed to the study where they were at reading. "Anything?"

"Well, if you're asking about the end of times yes, we have the manual but…understanding it is like…" Doyle didn't finish meaning the bible is one of the hardest books to read. It's not that you can't read it but the way you interpret it, everyone looks at it differently. One proverb, story or psalm might have two different meanings to two different people. Doyle just closed the book. Angel had the other one that was given to him with the marked pages and the one Doyle had was in the mansion collection.

"How many versions of the bible are there?" Dawn asked as Cordelia was reading through another one.

"Let's see…" Cordelia then flipped to the front part of hers. "This is the King James version."

"I'm looking at the New King James," Doyle held up then he grabbed another one. "This is the New Standard American."

"Oh and this one is the New International." Cordelia picked up another.

"Which one does Angel have?" Dawn was just interested.

"It's the Catholic bible." Doyle answered.

"So…excess?" Dawn asked and the couple shrugged. "Why so many versions?"

"Well, it's they way it's interpreted that's all. Everything is pretty much the same just different words here and there." Doyle explained to Dawn.

"And this was just in our collection?" Dawn asked and Doyle nodded.

"Oh and then Buffy's got one in Latin, not even going to bother." Doyle leaned back in his chair. "But so far from what I've read the Rise of the Witnesses…"

"Are we really going into the end of days?" Dawn wanted to be sure but they couldn't be sure. There have been many times the world has come close to ending in other forms. You had the Master, the Judge, Acathla, the Sisterhood of Jhe, Glory, Willow so maybe they were somewhat desensitized because of the past. But when something comes from a holy book recognized by religion it changes everything.

* * *

><p>Up in the master room Angel gave up trying to find Giles. He just decided to leave messages instead. So the slayer sat there for a moment. And then it hit him. He had a former Watcher down the road. Angel picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited. It took two rings and a familiar English accent answered.<p>

"Pryce Investigations, we help the helpless." The voice answered.

"I'll never get over that slogan," Angel was glad to hear his voice.

"Angel," In Wes' voice you can tell he was happy to hear from him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright but we might have…a problem." Angel began. "They've re-opened the Sunnydale high school and just a few days ago the school was attacked by angry spirits." He finished.

"That place has a lot of spirits I'd imagine." Wes wasn't sure what Angel meant.

"Yeah but these spirits were angrier than your typical ghost rattling chains. These could pick you up and through you." Angel explained. For Wes it meant these spirits were not just angry that someone was walking on their grave it was something else. And by the silence over the phone Wes could only conclude something was very wrong. "Doyle said it's the Rise of the Witnesses."

"Revelations?" Wes asked and Angel heard something that sounded like typing over the phone.

"Yeah," Angel wasn't liking this.

"And everything was explained to you? What the Witnesses are?" Wes had to be sure.

"Yeah, because after a protection prayer was said by Father Michael I stayed long after the school was out for the day. Michael returned and…" Angel hoped he didn't sound crazy. "It looked like he released all the souls but he told two to stay behind." And there was no response on the other line from Wes. It confirmed to Angel that something big was happening. "Been trying to get a hold of Giles but nothing. Was hoping there was some Watcher's code and you can get in touch."

"Angel, this Father Michael…" Wes wasn't sure what to say.

"He's a good man but shady, he's hiding something." Angel knew that much. He's always known there something more to Father Michael than just being your typical priest. One he never freaked out knowing Buffy was a vampire or freaked out over anything supernatural. At first Angel thought he was exposed it when he was young like a kid. And it would make sense why he would chose the profession he was in. He was fighting evil. But as time went on it felt like Michael was hiding something.

"If this is the Rise of the Witnesses…I'm not sure. I'll try and contact Giles and I'll do some research here." That's all Wes could offer right now. "Be on your guard Angel."

"Thank you." And Angel was thankful.

"I'll call if I have any information." Wes added.

"Thanks." Then Angel hung up and leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a moment thinking. They had a lot of information but still nothing to go on. Well, there was one place he could start and that would be the high school, the basement. He just had that gut feeling something was down there.

* * *

><p>In Los Angeles Wes just hung up the phone with Angel and sat at his desk. Then he felt a presence coming from the door and looked up. Buffy was standing there. Wes hasn't seen her in a long time not since she arrived here a few days ago. She looked worn out right now. But she also looked concerned as she stood there.<p>

"That was Angel." Wes said to Buffy as she stood there. She wanted to ask if Angel asked about her but why would he? He had no idea she was here, he had no idea where she was to begin with. "I need your help," Buffy was actually going to leave for Sunnydale tomorrow morning but she was also going to leave yesterday and the day before that. She wanted to go back but she wasn't sure how or when.

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"We might have a slight…problem." Wes started and the vampire with a soul stood there to listen. "How much do you know about the Book of Revelations?" Buffy shrugged as she walked into the office and sat down.

"It's about the end of days." She summed up as most people would.

"Angel feels something from the book just happened in Sunnydale." Wes got up and walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a bible and started to flip it as he sat back down. "He says it's the Rise of the Witnesses two spirits that rise at the end of days. When these people have risen," Wes skimmed to the end of the passage. "The second woe has passed and third is coming." Buffy sat there knowing none of that was good. So what was happening in Sunnydale? "They've re-opened the high school."

Buffy's eyes widen. She knew they were planning on rebuilding it. But to know it now stands it sent a chill down her spine. Angel's died there twice, it's taken many lives as it sat over the Gates of Hell. No one really knew why the school was rebuilt there but has been.

"This rise, what does it mean?" Buffy asked as Wes sat there.

"Many scholars and theologians have agreed the witnesses are two spirits that have died a horrible death before their time and they were innocent." Wes explained as Gunn walked in and sat down next to Buffy. "The school I'm sure has had many horrific deaths, so if this is true then there's two souls waiting to be called."

"What did I miss?" Gunn asked looking very confused at Wes and Buffy.

"Just the normal end of the world stuff." Buffy answered and Gunn nodded

"Oh, it's one of those…how bad?" Gunn then saw Wes hold up the bible. "That bad, great." Buffy then leaned back in her chair thinking. "So what's the plan? Head out to Sunnydale?"

"There's not much to go on," Wes stated because there wasn't. What Angel went through at the high school could also be a typical haunting, a massive haunting but a haunting none the less.

"I don't want to sit and wait too long though." Buffy meant if they don't find out what's going on or at least head on the right path then it can become too late.

"I'll try and get in contact with Giles." That was the first step Wes was going to take. Giles was near the Watcher's Council and they have almost an infinite amount of knowledge in books. They can confirm this even more if they have too. Gunn seemed to agree but Buffy continued to sit there. She knew something was brewing in Sunnydale and Angel was right in the middle of it and he was alone.

* * *

><p>Dawn was with Angel in the training room as they moved slowly through their yoga moves together. It should be a time of relaxation and peace of mind but Dawn had a lot going through her mind. She was trying to focus on her breathing like she should but for the last few weeks especially after the ordeal at the school it felt like this yoga, tai chi hybrid thing they were doing was over.<p>

Angel hasn't slayed a vampire or a demon since Willow left for England and Buffy for France. Once they left Angel went out and got drunk so much so Dawn searched for him all night. When she finally found him he was about to pass out on the side of the road. The next morning Angel realized he did need to change. And he has but he hasn't done anything slaying wise.

Cordelia and Doyle are the ones out there slaying along with Xander. Angel didn't allow Dawn to go because he wasn't out there. So this angry spirit thing that has happened is the first time Angel has fought the supernatural.

"When will this be over?" Dawn stopped with the yoga while Angel held the pose. He was trying to concentrate but he knows it won't last. "I know at first this was a whole cleansing, detox thing but," Dawn wasn't sure what to say next as Angel got out of the pose and stood there. "Just, what if this is an end of the world thing? You're the slayer."

She was right. Angel is the slayer but he's given up that duty for now. He's done that before but unlike the last time he stayed here. "It's not going to away, something is going to happen or it's happening now and you're going to have to come back." Angel just stood there once more not saying anything for a second.

"I'm doing this," Angel paused for a moment and then started to pace. "I screwed up Dawn, I know I did and," He let out a sigh. "I'm not the same guy anymore."

"Angel," Dawn was concern. "You're not going to be I mean you were pulled out of heaven. You got out; you made it I understood why you did what you did. I know you're sorry and I am too. But…" Dawn let out a sigh of her own. "This isn't what you're meant to do. Something is happening around here and with school…we're going to need the class protector back." Angel gave a very small chuckle and Dawn smiled a little. But it was more than just the slaying, there was also Buffy.

"I drove Buffy away," Angel started and Dawn listened. "She was right there waiting for me to speak up and I didn't do anything, I let it fall apart." He was supposed to confide in her but he chose booze and sadness. "I never told you what happened the last day she was here." And he didn't as Dawn listened. "We didn't even look at each other, just stood there side by side. I said I was sorry and she seemed to understand. I asked her if she was still my girl. She put her hand on my shoulder…" Dawn was ready for the romantic finish hoping they kissed goodbye. "Then she left."

That's how that day ended. Buffy went inside and packed clothes and left not telling anyone not even Dawn. Angel had sat outside until the sun set and decided to go find Buffy. But when he made it upstairs there was a note saying she left and she didn't know when she would come back. That's how it ended and Dawn never knew.

Dawn nodded a little feeling sad but not for herself but for Angel and Buffy. They were so in love, so committed and now this. So she did what she could and went and hugged Angel. He gratefully took it.

* * *

><p>Out in town at a local café sat Anya and her sister vengeance demon Halfrek drinking coffee together. Helfrek was going on about all the vengeful things she has done lately. Anya seemed to be listening but she wasn't entirely interested.<p>

"Anya?" Helfrek asked and finally she paid attention. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, just great." Anya shook it off but Halfrek was not convinced.

"You know, they've been talking." Helfrek started and she knew she had Anya's interested. "The other demons, your work is…lacking…these days."

"I haven't been a vengeance demon in a while." Which was true once she became human.

"I remember the way you would skin a man and now…" Helfrek sounded concerned. Just like the rest of the scattered A-Team, it's been a rough and long summer.

"I'll change soon." Anya insured Helfrek. "I'm waiting for a big one." Helfrek smiled in delight and sipped her coffee.

"Don't wait too long." Helfrek warned Anya and she looked up. "There's something big coming." Helfrek then leaned in. "Something's on the rise bigger than the old ones. It's the best time be a timid human right now." That was Helfrek's warning to Anya and she went back to her coffee.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime outside a busy city in Frankford Germany. But someone was on the run. It was a young girl and she was running as fast as she could from the two shadows. She stopped looked four ways down the alley and from a distance she heard music. She headed in that direction and the music got louder and louder until she came to a night club.<p>

She had to pay to get in but there was another way. The girl with bright pink hair ran to the club and headed around back. She opened the back door that led to the kitchen and ran in. She continued to run through the kitchen until she made it to the main floor. There were a ton of people dancing and caring on with the rave party. She thought maybe she could disappear into the crowds and started to make her way in. The girl stood there in the middle of the crowd space but she felt very alone.

Just then she swore she saw one of the shadows and started to run again. She was just about to pass a small hallway when something grabbed her. She girl kicked away the cloaked person and went to run back out in the crowds but the cloaked being gabbed her and slammed her against the wall and took out a large knife and stabbed her.

* * *

><p>Angel jolted out of sleep as he was on his bed. He had fallen asleep for a little while. But he was in that cold sweat again. Angel felt like he couldn't move as he laid there alone. It took him some extreme willpower to sit up and look around. He looked to his clock and it was only five in the afternoon. Angel got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He hung over the sink for a moment and then finally turned the water off and then looked in the mirror. Maybe Dawn is right, maybe the slayer needs to come back.<p>

* * *

><p>But down in the depths of the school Spike was pacing. Before him was a desk a student would use and on top of the desk was a rat.<p>

"No, no, you listen," Spike was talking to the rat. "No, no it's not the time and you know it. I know it, we need to make them understand." Spike insisted as the rat looked up at him. "It's a different matter alright?" Spike asked the rat. Spike then stared at the rat and in quick move grabbed it and sunk his teeth into it.

* * *

><p>Willow sat under the porch cover as there was a light rain falling. It was a bit chilly out now as she sat there. Giles came over seeing her and stood next to her.<p>

"You ready?" Giles asked and Willow shrugged. "I think you are." And Willow looked up to him.

"I don't feel like I'm done here." Willow was nervous and Giles sighed.

"It's the fear talking." Giles insisted.

"And you tell me to trust my gut and my gut says it's scared." Willow finished and Giles sighed yet again.

"This day was bound to happen. You can't stay forever because it won't help you. It's time to go home and face those fears." Giles needed Willow to leave but it wasn't just about returning to reality and home. Giles finally got Wes' message. It was a brief one and all it said was Rise of the Witnesses. Giles felt compelled to keep that secret and it was time to move on. The Hell Mouth was getting more active again and that's the other reason why Willow needed to go home. All in all it was time to assemble the team back together.

"You think I can do it, being so close to the Hell Mouth?" Willow asked because that was her fear. What if the evil of the Hell Mouth brought out the bad in her again and she loses control.

"I have faith in you." Giles was sincere about it and Willow smiled a little. "It's time to go home." And Willow nodded.

* * *

><p>The school had already started for the day. Angel had gone through two PE classes but now he wanted to look around. Just like before when something strange happens the people talk for a day and then it's over. It's the only way to get over the fear. But for Angel something was pulling him to the basement so headed that way.<p>

Once in the dark Angel looked around seeing what he would be able to find. He knew he should flip on some lights but it could make whatever he was looking for go away. But then again he kind of felt too old be chasing monsters in the dark. He's twenty one and he feels old that's what this job has done to him.

So far the basement was clear, maybe it'll always just be creepy because of how close it is to the mouth of Hell. But then again maybe Angel spoke to soon.

"Slayer," Angel turned around and Spike stood before him. Before Spike could say anything Angel ran to him shoving him to the wall. Spike went to fight but Angel was stronger at the moment. Angel grabbed Spike again and threw the vampire to the ground. "Wait!"

"What the hell are you doing here!" Angel yelled and went to grab Spike again but the vampire kicked him away. Angel got back up and blocked a punch from Spike and shoved him back. "I should have just killed you a long time ago." Spike stood there for a moment.

"Maybe you should have." Just then Spike disappeared into the shadows and Angel followed, it wasn't over yet. "Something's coming Angel." The slayer stood there in the dark only hearing Spike's voice. "You come from a long line of history. You get visions, me I'm just a simple vampire with his ear to the ground. But something is coming." Angel looked behind him hearing Spike was close. "It's ugly and damned, makes Elizabeth look like a fizzy bunny."

"You have my attention." Angel went ahead and gave in. Something told the slayer he needs to hear this.

"Speaking of Lizzy…where's Buffy?" Spike asked and Angel looked up seeing Spike's face in what light was being cast.

"I don't know." And Angel didn't.

"I wanted to tell her, say I was sorry." Spike started but now he was losing Angel's attention. "Right, I can help."

"And since when did you become the champion of the people?" Angel asked and then Spike disappeared into the shadows again.

"I'm not," Spike continued to circle Angel.

"So what happened to you?" Angel thought why not? "You tried to rape Buffy,"

"I didn't want to." Spike defended himself and Angel gave that sarcastic disgusted laugh.

"Yeah, it was so hard not wanting to pin her down right?" Angel just had to be sure that was the truth.

"You two weren't together, still not." Spike added but even though Angel hasn't slayed in months doesn't mean his reflexes aren't sharp. Spike felt himself flung to the floor as Angel caught him.

"Why did you come back?" Angel was done playing games.

"For her." Spike answered and then shoved Angel off of him. "I left for her." So why wouldn't he stay gone. "I did care about her. I looked out for her." Maybe that was true but Angel still couldn't get the image out of his head seeing Spike pinning Buffy down trying to force his way. He's never seen Buffy look so helpless and he never wanted to see that again.

"She's gone," Angel somewhat had that tone admitting it. The whole summer and even before he didn't really believe Buffy was gone. He thought maybe she stayed close by. But now thinking about it, she's gone, she left and right now she shouldn't come back to this awful place.

"I came back to give her what she wanted." Spike looked to Angel. "I left to give her what she wanted, what she deserves." Angel then realized what it was.

"How did you do it?" Angel asked and Spike looked over to him. "And why?"

"For her." That was Spike answer. "It was test and I passed."

"And now you have a soul?" Angel didn't sound impressed. "Because that was going to make it all better? You come back to my town?"

"You're town?" Spike laughed a little. "This town is going to hell and you can't stop it." The vampire threatened and just then Angel heard the bell ring. It meant he had to go. "Go to class slayer." Angel then walked right up to Spike and punched him to the ground.

"I catch you anywhere near my people, I will kill you." Angel left Spike there letting the warning sink in. Once he reached the halls of the school it sunk in for him too, Spike was back but how? And when?

* * *

><p>Dawn remained at school for a new sport she was interested in, cheerleading. That was fine with Angel, maybe she can be a normal teen for a little while. Angel headed back to the mansion and went to the books. How did Spike get his soul back? And before Angel grabbed a book he headed to the basement of the mansion and looked around. He went to check one thing and went to a wall and opened it. Once opened he took out an iron case and then opened it. The Kelgor Medallion was in the iron case. Angel put it away and then walked across the basement and opened up another secret compartment. He reached for it and pulled out two different size iron cases.<p>

The first one was small and thin and once he opened it he found the paper of the Spell of Restoration in it. No one could read it besides Willow let alone use the magic in it. Angel put it away and the there was another iron case and he opened it and it contained an Orb of Thesulah. It was all here so Angel relaxed a little as he put it all away. But instead of getting up to look for another way to gain a soul Angel just sat on the floor and then laid on his back.

He wanted Buffy to come home. Not because he wanted to apologize over and over again and get on his knees just to show how stupid he was. He just missed his best friend. He didn't know where she was and it scared him. What if she is hurt or lost? He can't help her. Angel just laid there for a moment somewhat enjoying the silence.

Dawn's friend's mother pulled up to the mansion looking as the big place. Dawn was in the back seat with her friend as she got a ride home from the cheer practice. No one really knows how Dawn could live here in such a big place. Rumor is that she had a wealthy grandparent or something. Dawn said goodbye to her friend and headed inside to the quiet place. She went upstairs first to drop off her backpack and then went to find her brother. He was here somewhere the Mustang was outside.

Dawn made it to the study and found Angel at the table reading. He had two books opened and he was going back and forth to each.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked and the slayer looked up as she got closer to look and be nosy.

"Translating." Angel answered and he gave that frustrated sigh meaning the translating was taking a long time.

"Why?" Dawn asked because…why? Should Angel tell her? Would it freak out Dawn to know?

"Spike," Angel looked to Dawn. "He's back." Dawn's eyes widen and she quickly sat down at the table. "He's…living in the school basement." Angel was confused to why he was down there of all places.

"Why's he here?" Dawn wanted to know especially after he tried to rape Buffy.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dawn could see Angel was worked up over something. "He has a soul now." Now Dawn looked beyond shocked. "I don't know how he did it."

"Maybe like how Buffy," Dawn suggested and Angel shrugged.

"Those magics are long lost. Only Willow can do it." Angel stated and Dawn nodded a little.

"Would Willow?" Dawn didn't want to think about that.

"No, the spell is locked away and she's in England." Meaning no Willow wouldn't be able to not without the text.

"Why…" Dawn asked. Why would Spike get a soul? Angel looked up to his sister.

"He loves Buffy. He's trying to prove himself to her." Angel answered and it was just that simple. "He went out probably some dark mystic and got a soul."

"But Buffy doesn't love him." Dawn started. "Especially after what happened before. And besides she loves you." Dawn just tossed that out there and Angel looked to her a little bit unconvinced. "She does I mean she might be with you or around but somehow I know if something were to happen to you she would help. She's not going to stop loving you." Angel hoped that was true. Dawn didn't like that Spike was back with a soul. "Does it mean he's good?"

"No," Angel answered. "People have souls but they're not all good. A soul doesn't make you good." Dawn nodded and it made sense.

"You think sometimes a person goes bad because the soul dies?" Dawn asked and that was a good question.

"I don't know," And Angel didn't. "But Spike he's the kind of person who will help for his own personal gain." Which meant to Angel he only went out to get a soul to win over Buffy. But how long would it last? Having a soul after all he's done it could destroy him. Buffy never went out to seek a soul it found her. And that soul tortured her for a long time and it's only been in the last seven years she's seeking redemption. Spike however only gained the soul for one purpose and it was a personal purpose. Buffy is trying to make peace with her past. "There are two types of monsters," Angel started and Dawn listened. "One can be redeemed well more importantly wants to be redeemed."

"The other?" Dawn asked him.

"The void of humanity." Angel then stood up grabbing the two books to put them away. For both Angel and Dawn Buffy was the monster that has been redeemed, she's no longer a monster. Spike though, that was a huge question mark. Angel put the books away and then stood there for a moment. "If I asked you if you wanted to patrol tonight,"

"You don't have to ask twice." Dawn meant yes they could patrol.

* * *

><p>Angel was upstairs in his room putting on his long black trench coat. He was in black pants, black button up shirt, he looked like the slayer again. Headed downstairs and when Doyle saw him he had to admit to himself he missed the slayer look. Angel, Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander went to the training room to get their weapons of choice. Angel went to reach for his old crossbow but instead took the one Buffy had made for him. He did like the weight and feel of it.<p>

One place to hunt the underworld was the cemetery. The amount of vampires over the summer was little. It was small enough for Xander, Cordelia and Doyle to handle. But now that slayer has decided to come out tonight maybe they will be more. Angel was leading the small group through the dark cemetery and then stood before a grave. It was fresh and they all knew what would come out of the fresh grave.

"Just give it a second." Angel said and they could already hear something coming out of the ground. The five of them wait and then right on cue a vampire rose but he wasn't the only one. There were a few more vampires coming out of the shadows. "Let's do it." Angel held up his crossbow, looked through the scope and fired at a vampire across the way. The five of them even though being five and not slaying together for a sometime feld like the old days. Angel fired at another one and Dawn with her katana she hasn't used all summer sliced a head off.

It didn't take much to kill the seven vampires. Angel hasn't felt this good in a while. It felt good to do his real job.

"Alright, we're going to do a sweep, stay close." Angel stated the objective and the five fanned a out a little as they went to clear the cemetery. They wondered how many vampires they were going to encounter tonight. With Hell Mouth looking like it was starting to get active it means more vampires were going to show. Just then they heard a scream. The five headed in that direction and saw who made the scream. A teen was running while her boy was behind trying to fend off the oncoming vampires. There a few of them.

The group headed to in danger teens and Xander shoved them away to keep running. Angel held up the crossbow and fired. But then the girl teen stopped staring at Angel.

"Coach?" She asked and her boyfriend did a double take.

"Coach O'Brien?" The boy asked and Angel looked to him. "Whoa, it is the coach." The girl however started to swoon a bit.

"Get out of the cemetery now." Angel ordered and they nodded and kept running.

"So, the slayer comes out after what four months of hibernation and we see more vampires in one night than we do in one week?" Cordelia asked and Angel shrugged, he doesn't know. "You really do attract the undead, where you are dark forces follow."

"Could just be a fluke." Xander suggested.

"We've lived on the Hell Mouth for how long?" Dawn started. "There are no flukes."

"So they were waiting on the slayer?" Doyle suggested and looked to Angel. It could be true. Every vampire's dream is to kill a slayer. If a vampire kills Angel the slayer then that's an eternity of bragging rights. "Let's test that theory, East Cemetery has no vampire, demon, supernatural activity all summer."

"Great, now I'm a ginnypig." Angel deadpanned.

"You're the one who wanted to go slaying." Dawn reminded him and it was true.

"Then let's go hunting." Angel stated and they all smiled. Angel had that half grin, he looked…he looked like Angel for once. Angel led the way as the business was open. But as the five walked together to look for more vampires someone was in the shadows watching them. Father Michael watched as Angel left the cemetery. He thought it was about time the slayer returned to his post. But was it going to be enough?

_**No Buffy yet I know, I'm so mean. She's right there like two hours away. It'll all get explained later. I have more in the forum about this chapter and why it's here. Also you guys get a sneak peek of chapter 4 here and in the forum as well. Don't forget in the forum you can chat, ask questions, possibly get answers. TheBuffAngelWhedonVerse is the title if you're interested. What do you think so far? And as always thank you all for reading, commenting and being awesome. **_

_Chapter 4 One Returns, Two to go_

_Angel and Xander looked at the dead skinless body on the ground. Angel looked up into the bright sky seeing the crows circling waiting to eat. He looked around the place and saw a whole row of bushes all dead or dying. They keep replanting but nothing seems to be taking. Angel then looked back to the dead body. _

"_Shit, right?" Xander asked looking up from the body to Angel. Angel stood there with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Well, found it first, called my crew before they came in, gave them the day off. This looks more supernatural than typical murder." Xander explained. "But I know what you're thinking," Angel nodded._

"_Willow might be back." Angel answered but he hoped he was wrong. A demon could have done this easily but you have to take everything into consideration. Angel continued to look at the dead body and the first thing to do was to know who this person was. If it was Willow why would she go after this particular person. "Call it in, we'll start researching." Angel then started to walk away but something caught his attention like it sounded like someone was running away but he couldn't see anything. _


	4. One Returns, Two to Go

**Chapter 4 One Returns, Two to Go**

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here. I hope you guys like this one as the band is slowly getting back together. Enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You're all alone sitting in the corner,  
>You've got a killer stare.<br>Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
>He better say his prayers.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
><em>But baby it's a jungle out there<em>  
><em>The one's you counted on are all but gone<em>  
><em>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>  
><em>I am the last man stand survivor<em>  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I wish you would try and look_  
><em>a little more excited,<em>  
><em>Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation  
>But baby it's a jungle out there<br>The one's you counted on are all but gone  
>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Airports were so crowded that's for sure. Angel, Dawn, Xander, Cordelia and Doyle were waiting by flight terminal. It was Willow's day to return home and the five of them were a little nervous. But then again the team was getting back together again…slowly. Another flight was unloaded as they waited seeing the people come out. The LA airport was really busy today. But so far no Willow.

"I'm nervous." Dawn stated as they all waited.

"What are we going to say to her?" Cordelia asked looking to them.

"Uh…hey Willow, welcome home?" Xander answered but he got a rather evil look. "Or not."

"It's still going to be awkward." Cordelia commented.

"Well, Giles wouldn't let her leave if she hadn't completed the twelve step program right?" Doyle was trying to offer some comfort. Angel just listened to them talk but he couldn't help shake a funny feeling off. He felt something…he felt some one but right now it should be impossible to feel her. So they sat and waited but four flights have come in and the flight Willow was on landed a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Willow came off her flight looking around the airport for the group but she couldn't find anyone. She waited at the gate; she then went to the baggage claim and nothing. Were they late? It is a two-hour drive from Sunnydale to LA. Maybe they forgot. But to come home with no one around to greet you, it's a little bit lonely.<p>

Willow took a cab back to Sunnydale hoping the team was just busy. The cab pulled up the mansion and the witch got out. She paid the driver and then walked up to the place. She reached for the door and walked in. The place was still the same. It was open with lots of space, your footsteps echoed especially if you wore shoes that made a click. The mansion seemed to always smell good like a spring meadow.

Willow walked into the empty place looking around and decided to head upstairs. It was still early in the evening but maybe everyone went to bed? Willow grabbed her things and went up stairs and the hallway was dark except for its little nightlight to guide you. Willow walked to her old room and went in. It was clean, the bed was made and it appeared to be ready for her. Willow looked around but when she got close to the window she had a flashback.

"_Willow?" Oz asked and fell to the ground._

"_Oz?" Willow ran to him. "Oz!" Willow cried out pulling him close to her and saw the wound as it went through his heart. "Oz! Oz! Wake up! Oz! No! No!" Willow sobbed as he wouldn't open his eyes. Willow felt her chest being crushed as she continued to try and wake Oz but he didn't move, he just laid there. _

It happened right here in this room. That horrible day happened months ago but it was still fresh in Willow's mind. But she came out of the thought as she heard something. Willow headed downstairs getting excited knowing everyone was home. She raced down the stairs and looked around but there was no one here. The mansion was still empty. Willow let out a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat on it and decided to sleep. Maybe everyone was on patrol.

* * *

><p>Angel, Dawn, Cordelia, Xander and Doyle were walking into the mansion together looking confused and worried.<p>

"She did get onto the flight from Westbury that took her into New York." Angel stated because he was able to talk to the airport that she went in before coming to America.

"Yeah, but maybe she to get onto to the flight from New York." Cordelia suggested.

"Or she did and made it to Atlanta but you know how that airport is." Doyle added.

"She could have gone anywhere then." Dawn made it sound bad. "But why?"

"She didn't reach the twelfth step?" Xander suggested but that still didn't help the situation.

"Let's check the messages, maybe she missed one of her flights." Angel suggested but then at the same time everyone heard a noise and they all jumped a little. They looked around and they heard it from upstairs. It was dark up there as the sun was setting soon. The days were short as fall was here. Angel headed to the kitchen and Cordelia found the message recorder and pressed a button.

"You have three new messages." The voice said as Angel grabbed a glass of water and everyone listened. "New message,"

"Congratulations you are in the running," Cordelia pressed a button.

"Message deleted," The voice said. "New message," And everyone waited but there was silence and then a click. "To replay this message press," Cordelia pressed a button. "Message deleted, new message," And then it happened again nothing. "To replay this message," Cordelia deleted it. "There are no new messages, to," Cordelia then stopped the recorder and everyone looked at each other.

"Creepy." Xander admitted. "Maybe it was Willow…" They hoped it was.

"Anyone get the feeling she might not have been ready to come back?" Doyle asked and no one answered but they didn't have to.

"Like, we wouldn't forgive her?" Angel asked and that was something to think about. Last year Willow really screwed up a lot of things. She never took the blame for it either just kept trying to fix it with more magic that only made it worse.

"You think we can?" Cordelia asked.

"You all forgave me." Angel answered and it was true. Even Buffy forgave him in the end. "If she's skipping out then let her. She has to come back on her own time." And he was right. Angel had to hit rock bottom, fall on his ass before he came back. And he still wasn't a hundred percent back but he was well on his way.

* * *

><p>Willow felt warmth on her face and a light waking her up. She opened her eyes and it was morning. She sat up on the couch and looked around. The mansion was light by the sunlight and the windows were open letting a light and cool breeze in. Willow stood up but she felt alone.<p>

The witch headed to the near by phone and dialed a number. It was a long distance number and she waited.

"Hi, can I speak to Rupert Giles?" Willow asked and the lady explained something to her. "Council meeting, right, thanks." And she hung up. Willow looked around the big place and headed upstairs. Maybe they were home just asleep.

* * *

><p>Willow was walking the town now seeing what might have changed since she left. So far nothing well there was one thing. Willow made it to the high school and looked upon it. It was a different design than the old one. But it felt like Sunnydale High School, that weird, creepy, someone's watching you feeling.<p>

"Willow?" A voice asked and Willow looked over her shoulder.

"Anya?" She asked it felt good to see a familiar face. But as Willow took a step closer to Anya, the vengeance demon took a step back. "It's ok,"

"What are you doing here?" Anya demanded and Willow stood there.

"I'm back, I'm…better," Willow wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Last time you said that you were going to end the world." Anya was quick to remind her. Although Willow wished to forget about it at least for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Was all the witch could say. Anya looked only half convinced standing there. "Where is everyone?" Anya shrugged.

"Saturday so no school," Anya started. "Cordelia and Doyle are back in town from LA. Dawn is out probably. Angel…who knows he's the new school coach so he has nothing on the weekend." Willow's eyes widen.

"Angel's a coach?" Willow wanted be sure and Anya nodded.

"Xander is off on some construction project at the school." The vengeance demon went on.

"Buffy?" Willow wanted to know where the last key person of the group was.

"No one knows, she's gone haven't heard from her." Anya finished and Willow nodded. So everyone was pretty much in town but where?

* * *

><p>Willow walked around the school grounds to see if Xander was around. It was quiet as she walked around. She couldn't help but notice something though. There was a whole row of bushes and they were all dead or dying. Just then she heard some crows up in the sky circling somewhere. Willow headed that way and there was still come construction going on near the science building. But as she got closer something smelt horrible. Willow followed it and when she saw it she lost her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and Xander looked at the dead skinless body on the ground. Angel looked up into the bright sky seeing the crows circling waiting to eat. He looked around the place and saw a whole row of bushes all dead or dying. They keep replanting but nothing seems to be taking. Angel then looked back to the dead body.<p>

"Shit, right?" Xander asked looking up from the body to Angel. Angel stood there with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Well, found it first, called my crew before they came in, gave them the day off. This looks more supernatural than typical murder." Xander explained. "But I know what you're thinking," Angel nodded.

"Willow might be back." Angel answered but he hoped he was wrong. A demon could have done this easily but you have to take everything into consideration. Angel continued to look at the dead body and the first thing to do was to know who this person was. If it was Willow why would she go after this particular person? "Call it in, we'll start researching." Angel then started to walk away but something caught his attention like it sounded like someone was running away but he couldn't see anything.

* * *

><p>Willow was about to round a corner when something caught her attention. She saw a small window, the basement window. Willow walked over to the window and looked in. She reached for the window and it actually opened. The school might be new but it's still easy to break into. Willow slipped in and looked around. The basement was still as creepy as ever. Willow started to walk around and then heard something.<p>

"Hello?" She asked into the dark. "Someone there?" She heard it again walked to the direction. She rounded the corner and jumped.

"This is my place!" Spike yelled at her. "You need a special slip with a stamp," The vampire rambled on.

"Spike?" She was in disbelief seeing him here. Where did he go after that day he tried to hurt Buffy?

"You go off and try to wallop the odds and put your heart back in when it fell out." Again the vampire was making no sense as he walked away and leaned against the wall. "You call yourself finished but you're not. "You're worse than ever." He then looked to Willow. "You went away, been gone a while."

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "But I'm back now." She paused for a moment. "There's body,"

"Tragedy," Spike didn't seem interested at the moment just staring off into space. "Was there blood? There always has to be blood."

"Yeah," Again Willow was unsure about Spike. "And I can't find Angel or Xander or Dawn or anyone. And the man was…skinned." Spike nodded at her. "What can do that?"

"You can," Spike reminded her of something she wished to forget. "Heard about it." Spike then slid to the floor and started writing something on the dirty ground.

"Piece, pieces all fit." Spike rambled and it seemed like he forgot Willow was even there. "Things all come together."

"Why are you here Spike?" Willow asked as she got closer. Spike looked up to Willow and then looked away.

"Coming together…fear." Spike answered but it wasn't a good answer by any means. Willow watched Spike writing with his finger. It wasn't a language she recognized as he kept going. "The four are coming."

"Four what?" Willow asked and he looked up.

"The four." Spike answered and went back to writing. Willow watched as Spike went back to whatever he was doing. Willow looked around and realized there were no answers here. Willow started to walk away. "It's dark down here." Spike spoke up and Willow looked back to him. "It's all dark, it's going to stay all dark." Somehow Willow knew to keep that in mind. Spike then stood up. "I must go. There are things here without permission. I have to check their slips make sure they have authorization."

Willow nodded slowly but she was so confused at what just happened. Willow watched as Spike disappeared into the dark and she went back to the window she came in from.

* * *

><p>Angel was in his car driving but he wasn't too sure where he was driving to at the moment. He should go to the mansion and begin researching. But instead he headed out to the outer parts of town to Kingsman Bluff. He drove as close to the top of the hill. It gets pretty dense with shrubs, bushes and trees before you reach the top. Angel parked his car and got out and went by foot.<p>

Angel made it to the top and looked out to the town. This is where Buffy nearly ended her life four years ago. He couldn't believe it's been four years, feels like a lifetime. He could remember that early Christmas morning when it snowed so much so there was no sun. Buffy that morning realized she wanted to live because someone actually loved and cared for her. He still loved and cared for her as he stood there watching the town go about its day.

Angel decided to take a moment to just stand here alone. There are moments that he does wish he was still in heaven. It's not an every day feeling. It doesn't happen that often when he's alone like it use to. But he still wishes Buffy was around. Maybe when she's ready to come home she will. He just wakes up everyday hoping to see her coming home knowing she was safe. He would repeat in his mind the sorry speech to her. He wanted to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness even if they weren't going to be together. He just wanted his best friend back.

* * *

><p>Willow decided she needed to figure what did this to that man. Either it's the obvious, a demon or a really sick person. But where to start? There is one person she can ask so she headed to Anya's place. Willow waited for the reformed vengeance demon to answer her door and it only took a second.<p>

"I need help." Willow greeted Anya and walked right in.

"Yes, you may come in." Anya shut the door and turned to Willow.

"I found a dead body at the high school…it was skinned." Willow finished and Anya stood there.

"Did you do it?" Anya asked.

"No!" Willow was frustrated. "I need your help in finding whatever did."

"How?" Anya was interested to know how.

* * *

><p>The two set up candles on Anya's living room floor and made sure the room was dark. Also on the floor was a map of the entire town.<p>

"So, we scatter the powder on the map and…" Anya started.

"Where ever there's a demon a little light will appear." Willow finished.

"Will it ruin the carpet?" Anya just had to be sure and Willow gave Anya that annoyed look.

"No," The witch assured her. The two then put the powder on the map and little lights twinkled. The location of the high school lit up like a light bulb. "Wow,"

"That's a lot of demons." Anya added. It meant the Hell Mouth was active again something the A-Team dreaded for a long time. Anya and Willow looked up at each other knowing deep down those demons, that cluster of light…it's going to get worse. Willow continued to look at the map and one light caught her attention.

"That one," She pointed to it. There was a glowing light near what appeared to be a wooded area. "Can you teleport me there?"

"No," Anya was pretty blunt about that. "This is your problem not mine." Which all that was true.

* * *

><p>At the mansion in the study Dawn, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander were at the table with books out. Dawn was on a laptop looking to see if the internet had something. Angel came walking in after his moment on Kingsman Bluff to see how the research was going.<p>

"Anything?" The slayer asked as he began to take his jacket off and went to sit down and join the group.

"Well, narrowing our search down to just demons or monsters eating flesh, skinning their victims or skinning their victims to eat the flesh." Dawn answered as she was typing away on the computer.

"So far…zip." Xander added closing a book but they just got started and the answer never comes up that quick.

"Maybe it's the flesh eating virus." Cordelia suggested.

"No honey I don't think so." Doyle kept reading and Cordelia shrugged.

"Ooo, got something," Dawn sounded a bit happy. Angel got up from his seat and walked over to Dawn standing behind her to look at the computer screen.

"You ever thought one day this is what we would be researching?" Angel asked and Dawn looked to him. "Most kids your age, even when I was in high school research the USA presidents."

"This is way cooler though." Dawn added and Angel wasn't going to lie.

"It is, so what did you find?" Angel wanted to know as he looked to the computer screen.

"A demon either named or called Gnarl," Dawn began while Xander, Doyle and Cordelia looked up to her. "He's a parasite and has nasty long fingernails. He secrets something out from them to paralyze his victims." Angel squatted down next to Dawn looking at a black and white drawling on the screen. "He then takes strips of their skin while they're still alive…it takes hours."

"We didn't see any skin." Xander added.

"Because he eats it." Dawn finished and Cordelia looked disgusted.

"I'm going vegetarian from now." The ex-cheerleader commented.

"How do we know it's not another demon?" Doyle asked to be sure.

"There was no blood right?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded. "He laps the blood up leaving almost nothing." She smiled.

"Gross," Xander muttered but he was a little more horrified that Dawn was giddy about it. She was only giddy for two reasons. One, she found the demon, she found the bad guy. Two, she was proving Willow's innocence.

"So, how do we gank it?" Angel asked because that was the next step.

"Stab it." Dawn shrugged, seemed like a good start.

"How do we find it to gank it?" Doyle made sure they didn't skip that step.

"It's got blood all over it," Angel was still squatting on the ground looking to the computer screen. "Blood leaves a trail."

"Get a bloodhound." Cordelia smiled but everyone else didn't look convinced.

"Be nice if Buffy was here." Dawn was going to be honest about that and Angel wasn't going to disagree with her.

"We…do have a vampire still…" Xander sounded a little hesitant but it was also true. Should they bring Spike into this? They know well sort of know why he's here. But could they trust him?

* * *

><p>Spike was sitting in the back of the Mustang while Angel was driving and Dawn next to the slayer. Doyle, Cordelia and Xander were in another car following. The Mustang was quiet though. It was very uncomfortable to say the least. Angel wasn't sure about Spike, maybe the vampire would be better off dead and put out of his misery. Right now they did need him for this. Angel began to slow down and pulled off to the side of the road while the car behind him did likewise.<p>

Everyone piled out of the cars and walked to the trunk of the Mustang to grab some weapons. Angel reached for the crossbow and checked it. He also grabbed a few small knives. It could just be one demon or more. It could be an easy demon to take out or very difficult. A shot between the eyes might kill it but maybe only silver or pure iron will do. Over the last seven years of slaying Angel and his team have learned no one weapon works. Angel has had iron, silver and gold blades made and keeps all three on his person when out. Many blades of the weapons have either been dipped in holy water, blessed or both. You can never be too ready.

Once everyone raided through the arsenal and got something it was time to find this thing. Angel closed the trunk of the Mustang. If there are demons lurking around and they see the black Mustang they know to run, they know the slayer is close. Spike started to lead them into the woods. It was going to be hard to trust Spike but they don't have much to go on right now.

"I'm a good boy," Spike started to ramble and it might just be best to say nothing to him s they all followed him. "Never carried a wallet, never carried a sin." The small group glanced at each other as they walked. "It's supposed to get easier but it doesn't, help the helpless. Still so heavy."

Angel figured it meant Spike wasn't liking the soul. It wasn't like Buffy got her soul and all was right. It took a hundred years to accept it.

"We should have put a leash on him." Xander was the first to break the silence.

"Shut up," Angel didn't want to hear it. If Spike poses a threat Angel will put him down.

"Just saying," Xander defended himself.

"Rather not tie myself to an insane vampire." Dawn added just then they caught up to Spike and he was just standing there looking to a huge…rock cliff.

"That's it," Spike stated as they looked to the rock cliff. "End of the line I'm off," Just then he put his hand on Doyle's shoulder pulling him closer. Doyle wasn't sure if he should be confused or not. "Keep your ticket you'll need that." Doyle nodded slowly.

"Spike, it's a rock cliff, there's nothing here." Angel looked to the vampire and then Spike pointed to a sign. The sign read Iabeled Wilkins' Grove.

"It's just on the other side. A cave, I must go, need to check the slips." And the vampire was gone.

* * *

><p>Willow came to the entrance of the cave and looked around. It was a small entrance to the cave so she would have to crawl in. She did just that and was now looking around. There was a small fire going in the center but the rest was covered in shadows. Just then something in the shadows were moving.<p>

"All alone," A voice was in the dark air. Willow realized this was a bad idea to be here.

* * *

><p>Angel climbed though the small entrance and got into the cave. Dawn followed behind him and he helped her down. Cordelia came in followed by Doyle and Xander.<p>

"Dark and dank, knew it. This is getting old." Xander commented as they looked around. But Angel felt something as he stood there. "Sense something master Jedi?"

"Yeah, hear it?" Angel asked and they all listened. "Something is moving around."

"Then we've hit the jacket pot." Doyle could hear something too.

Willow continued to walk further into the cave and then stopped hearing whatever it was getting closer.

"Poor little lamb, all lost and alone." The voice echoed in the cave. They all looked around and at the same time they saw the shadow and they formed up so they could see from side to side and front to back.

"It's poison paralyzes be careful." Dawn warned them. Then there was a laugh that echoed.

Willow then turned around and something slashed at her stomach. The group heard what sounded like a faint scream. Was someone trapped in here? Willow fell to the ground and felt the poison working as she saw the demon hover over her. It was skinny with grey green flesh, red eyes, a long nose and fingers and sharp teeth.

"Now, Gnarl will make pretty pictures." He then lifted up Willow shirt slightly and Willow wanted to scream but she couldn't as she felt Gnarl peel away a strip of skin. All she could do was scream for her friends in her head, scream for Angel and Xander's help. She wished they were here right now.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, one Willow hasn't heard in a few months. Gnarl looked up seeing Angel with the crossbow and pulled the trigger and let an arrow fly. Gnarl jumped away and disappeared into the shadows of the cave. "Don't let it leave," He stated as the group swarmed around Willow as she laid there. Angel then turned around quickly ducking a swipe from Gnarl. He then hit the demon with his crossbow and went to fire again but the demon was fast. Angel pulled out a knife and Doyle decided to distract the demon.

"Hey over here!" Doyle yelled and the demon looked to Doyle. "I'm half demon, want a taste?" Gnarl ran to Doyle and Angel threw the knife and it landed in the back of Gnarl's head and the demon went to the ground still moving well more like seizing. Angel walked over to the demon while it was convulsing and took the knife out, rolled it over with his foot and this time stabbed it in the neck, twisted the blade and beheaded the demon. "That wasn't that hard."

Angel got up and ran over to Willow as she was laying there still. She was hurt but Gnarl didn't do too much damage. Angel put the knife away, got to one knee and went to scoop the witch up. The paralysis will wear off in time.

"Welcome home Willow." Angel said as he stood up with her in his arms. Willow wanted to laugh but she couldn't move. But finally she saw her friends.

* * *

><p>Willow sat on her bed in the mansion as the sun was up. She was sitting there quietly until there was a knock on the door. Angel poked his head in and Willow nodded for him to come in. Angel shut the door behind him and walked to the side of the bed and sat down.<p>

"What happened?" Angel asked her.

"I guess…I guess I wasn't ready to see you guys and I wasn't ready for you to see me." Willow began. "Still using magic even though I'm physically not." It made sense. "In the cave I wanted to see you guys again, I was ready." Then the long pause happened. These two had a huge fallout a few months ago. "I'm sorry for everything." Angel looked up to her. "For pulling you out of heaven, for trying to destroy the world."

"It's ok…" Angel started because he had to apologize to. "You did what you thought was right. I'm so sorry about Oz." Then the pause happened again.

"Second soldier down." It was almost a whisper but Angel agreed. "The Hell Mouth…"

"Something is coming," Angel looked back to Willow. "Something big and I need my team, I need my witch." Willow nodded with a small smile. Angel got closer so Willow wouldn't have to move since she was still healing. Angel hugged her and she hugged him back. She felt the hot tears forming in her eyes as Angel held her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." Willow sobbed in his embrace. Last year was rough for the both of them but their friendship was not at all lost. Angel squeezed her gently as to not hurt her but reassure her he accepted her apology.

"I'm sorry too." And he was and they pulled away. "I'm glad you're home." Willow nodded with a small smile and happy tears. Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead and they embraced again. Whatever happened between them last year it was all melting away. The past is just that the past and you can always make it better for the future. There were just two more people that needed to come home.

"So," Willow started as they pulled away again and she fixed herself up a little. "What's going on?" Angel nodded knowing that the group was slowly getting back together and it was time to start assembling the team.

_**There you have it, chapter 4. I know it's been awhile since I've posted and I am so sorry for that. With the holidays coming we're all going to be busy but I will do my best to post when I can. **_

_**So what do you think so far? We got a ways to go though. I have a sneak peek of chapter 5 here and in the forum. In the forum I will outline what has happened thus far and what we might expect for future chapters. Until next time, thanks for reading, commenting and everything in between you guys are awesome. **_

_Chapter 5 We Never Change_

"_I don't trust what I see anymore." Spike sat there explaining himself to Angel. The slayer would like to know what was going on in Spike's head. Maybe the soul was driving him crazy as he feels for the past. Maybe he couldn't handle it. "Don't know how to explain it exactly, but I've been seeing things." _

_Angel knew what that feels like. Sometimes dreams felt real. Sometimes you wished those dreams were real or maybe wished this life was a dream. "Dru use to see things," Spike went on. "She'd always be starring up into the sky watch cherubs burn or the heavens bleed or some sort of nonsense." Spike smiled a little thinking about his dead ex-lover. "I would stare at her and thought she went completely sack of hammers." Spike paused for a moment and looked up to the basement ceiling. "But she would see the sky when we were inside. It would make her so happy. She would see stars." Spike then looked to the ground closing his eyes. "Now I see her." Then the vampire looked to Angel. _

"_You see Buffy?" He asked. "In your dreams, when you're awake? You see her?" Angel didn't know what to say. The slayer continued to dream about Buffy. He always dreamed of her. "I see Dru all the time." Angel wasn't sure if he should help Spike or not after what he tried to do, what he's done. But would that make him a hypocrite? Buffy did far worse as Elizabeth and yet he's helped her. Is Spike trying to do the same? Is he that monster that wants to be redeemed, to be saved? "I'm in trouble Angel."_

"_What kind?" Angel wanted to know._


	5. We Never Change

**Chapter 5 We Never Change**

_**A/N: This is a good chapter guys, enjoy it. **_

_Now that I've lost everything to you  
>You say you wanna start something new<br>And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'  
>Baby, I'm grievin'<br>But if you wanna leave, take good care  
>I hope you have a lot of nice things to wear<br>But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world_  
><em>It's hard to get by just upon a smile<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world<em>  
><em>I'll always remember you like a child, girl<em>

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do_  
><em>And it's breakin' my heart in two<em>  
><em>Because I never wanna see you a sad girl<em>  
><em>Don't be a bad girl<em>  
><em>But if you wanna leave, take good care<em>  
><em>I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there<em>  
><em>But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware<em>

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
>It's hard to get by just upon a smile<br>Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
>I'll always remember you like a child, girl<em>

_Baby, I love you_  
><em>But if you wanna leave, take good care<em>  
><em>I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there<em>  
><em>But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware<em>

_Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
>It's hard to get by just upon a smile<br>Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
>I'll always remember you like a child, girl<em>

_Wild World by Cat Stevens_

Angel was on his morning jog as the sun was rising again. He had about an hour before he had to head out to school. Dawn was at the mansion just waking up with the others. Willow was glad to be home as she was helping Dawn get breakfast ready and get the day started. Just then Angel came in from his morning jog and saw that breakfast would be ready soon but he had enough time to shower.

In the kitchen Dawn was giving some advice to Willow about life. Willow just liked hearing Dawn speak.

"And do what everyone else is doing." Dawn continued on as she went to set the table. Cordelia came in followed by a sleepy Doyle. "Even if you don't understand it."

"What is she going on about?" Doyle sounded confused and was still half asleep as he sat down.

"Taking advice from a teenager." Willow answered and Doyle nodded.

"Hey," The teen protested. Xander came in smelling the breakfast and was starving.

"What's today's plan?" Xander wanted to know although it's probably the same thing. Go to work, go to school, go patrol, kill some evil, go to bed…the usual.

"Oh, cheerleading try-outs." Dawn answered. Next week they start the football season. Cordelia was extra excited for Dawn. "I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine." Cordelia assured her as Angel came into the dining room all washed up and ready for the day. He took a seat as breakfast was ready.

"You think I should call Anya?" Xander started as they were now passing some of the food around. "I'm mean when you talked to her Willow, was she ok?" Willow shrugged because they didn't talk for very long. "I mean, she hasn't done much over the summer."

"You mean lacking in the demon vengeance way." Cordelia was sure to clarify that.

"I guess," Xander took a bite of his food. Angel didn't say much but he was enjoying the fact that most of his team was back. The mansion was starting to feel like home again.

"Just be careful." Angel warned his friend. "She's a demon again."

"But she's still Anya, it's not her." Xander wanted to believe that, they all did. But Angel was skeptical about her.

* * *

><p>Willow had nothing to do for the day but she did want to see one person in particular. Willow was before Oz's resting site. Before she left for England they had a funeral service for him. But to come back to this place it was still painful. She was sitting on the ground quietly not too sure on what to do. She knew Buffy would do this to Angel's resting place but what do you say? Buffy would talk to Angel but if she talks to Oz would he hear her?<p>

"Hi, Oz it's me," Willow felt awkward doing this. "I'm home and not much has changed it just feels…feels a little empty without you." Willow looked around the quiet place. The cemetery was rather peaceful during the day. "I'm sorry for what I did, I'll make it right. Not sure how but I will for you." That was a promise and she hoped wherever he was he was happy. Willow sat there for moment longer and then got up but she wasn't going to leave just yet.

She walked to another site and it was Tara's. Tara's death happen about a year and half ago. Her headstone had some flowers around meaning the team still come out to see her. After being with Tara for a little bit she then walked to Joyce's resting place. There was a balloon with a little stuffed bear probably from Dawn. There was also a dozen roses from Angel as her children visit her all the time. Then the next place she went was Angel's former resting place.

The team doesn't know why they've left the headstone there. Maybe it was a symbol saying that the slayer has died and has risen showing that he goes beyond death. Maybe it shows this town how strong he is. It's a reminder the slayer will always be here. Willow began to leave the place but as she walked away there was one place she hasn't been to in a while.

The little headstone wasn't kept like the others. It wasn't over runned with grass and other shrubs but it almost appeared forgotten. Willow walked to it looked at the small stone and it read "Jennifer Calendar." Willow bent down and cleaned it up again. Jenny's death happened five years ago…five long years ago. She was the first soldier down. Willow decided to take a moment and sit with Jenny.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement of the school Angel sat on one side of the wall while Spike sat directly opposite. Angel had two feelings against this vampire. One was to take him out now, kill Spike and wash his hands of it. But the other told him to keep Spike alive. However, the moment Spike proves to be a threat to him or his family, Spike will die.<p>

"I don't trust what I see anymore." Spike sat there explaining himself to Angel. The slayer would like to know what was going on in Spike's head. Maybe the soul was driving him crazy as he feels for the past. Maybe he couldn't handle it. "Don't know how to explain it exactly, but I've been seeing things."

Angel knew what that feels like. Sometimes dreams felt real. Sometimes you wished those dreams were real or maybe wished this life was a dream. "Dru use to see things," Spike went on. "She'd always be starring up into the sky watch cherubs burn or the heavens bleed or some sort of nonsense." Spike smiled a little thinking about his dead ex-lover. "I would stare at her and thought she went completely sack of hammers." Spike paused for a moment and looked up to the basement ceiling. "But she would see the sky when we were inside. It would make her so happy. She would see stars." Spike then looked to the ground closing his eyes. "Now I see her." Then the vampire looked to Angel.

"You see Buffy?" He asked. "In your dreams, when you're awake? You see her?" Angel didn't know what to say. The slayer continued to dream about Buffy. He always dreamed of her. "I see Dru all the time." Angel wasn't sure if he should help Spike or not after what he tried to do, what he's done. But would that make him a hypocrite? Buffy did far worse as Elizabeth and yet he's helped her. Is Spike trying to do the same? Is he that monster that wants to be redeemed, to be saved? "I'm in trouble Angel."

"What kind?" Angel wanted to know.

"I don't know but I couldn't ask you to help." Spike readjusted himself against the wall. "Not after…not after all that." He looked Angel directly in the eyes. "She was yours, she'll never be mine. I can't ask for your help."

"Spike," Angel continued to sit against the wall, knees supporting his hands. "This basement is killing you. This is the Hell Mouth that you're sitting on. It's bad down here." Angel went on. "You have a soul now, prove it, get out of this basement."

"I have nowhere else to go." Spike declared. Where would he go?

* * *

><p>Willow was at the UC Sunnydale campus looking to audit some classes so she could start up in the in the Spring semester. She knew going back to school would do her some good. Angel was not in enrolled anymore. One he had a full time teaching job and then of course his slaying vampires and saving the world side job. But Willow was excited as she decided to walk around the campus before heading home. As she headed to fountain someone caught her eye.<p>

"Anya!" Willow waved and went to catch up to her. Anya seemed a little disorientated as Willow got closer. She almost appeared to hung over. "What are you doing here? And walking…out of a fraternity house...?" That made Willow confused.

"Oh uh…" Anya looked around. "Uh, new boyfriend he lives here." Willow nodded and was a little confused. "Had lots of sex last night."

"That's…good," Willow felt awkward talking about this. But then something about Anya caught Willow's attention. Anya was wearing a trench coat and holding it tightly around her. But her dress was just a little bit longer than the coat and on it Willow saw a red stain. Willow's seen that kind of red stain before.

"Yeah, well gotta go, got something important to do." Anya quickly left. Usually Willow wouldn't think anything of it but that red stain raised some red flags. Once Anya scurried out Willow headed to the fraternity house. She took caution going to it though. Something wasn't right she just knew it. Willow saw the front door was open and that's either because Anya didn't close it by accident or something else.

Willow walked into a rather quiet fraternity house. It should be full college men getting ready, some leaving, some going. But it was so quiet like the place was empty.

"Hello?" Willow asked and then she saw blood on the wooden floor. There was a trail of it like something had been dragged. Willow followed the trail seeing more blood on the double door. Someone put up a fight. Willow opened the double doors and her eyes widen in the horror. But before she could do anything something happened.

"Make it stop." A voice whimpered in the main room behind Willow. The witch went to follow the whimper as the voice continued to say make it stop. "I take it back." The voice now said and Willow followed it to a closer. "I'm sorry, I take it all back." Willow reached for the doorknob and opened it a young girl screamed. She had blood on her and she was in tears.

"It's ok, it's ok I won't hurt you." Willow assured as she got down to the floor to be on the same level with the girl.

"I take it back, I take back," That's all she was saying.

"What? What do you mean you'd take it back?" Willow asked and the girl kept crying and looked up to Willow. "What happened?"

"It's going to be a party," The girl sobbed. "Everyone's going to be there." She sobbed between her words. "Everyone's going to bring a date but it was just me." She was about to break down. "He broke up with me in front of them, they all laughed at me." Willow understood what happened. The boyfriend humiliated her in front of his friends. "I was a game, it was all a game." She sobbed in her hands and Willow felt bad for her.

"It's all ok," Willow knew that wasn't true but what do you say?

"I cried, and they laughed, and I just yelled once I wish you all could feel what it's like to have your heart ripped out." The girl went on. But the moment she said 'wish' Willow knew what happened and who did this. "Just once I wished, then it came."

"What came?" Willow asked just to be sure.

"A spider." She answered and that threw Willow off.

"Ok…where did it go?" The girl then looked up and pointed. Willow turned around and saw a giant spider on the wall. The spider jumped to Willow and she chanted something that created a barrier between her and the spider and then sent it flying out the window. That was the first time she's used magic since the summer. She felt the rush but quickly wanted it to go away. But something wasn't right and wasn't just her.

* * *

><p>Angel sat at his little desk as the class was about to end and the students were changing out. Just then his phone rang and he answered it hearing Willow's voice. But before he could greet her Willow began to explain everything and it looks like a substitute coach might be needed for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Anya finished cleaning herself up and was now talking to her fellow vengeance demon Halfrek. Halfrek was made aware of Anya's recent kill. The spider demon she summoned to do it killed a total of ten frat boys. Ten hearts were ripped out something Anya hasn't done in so long…a slaughter.<p>

"This is just…this just wonderful Anyaka." Halfrek was so amazed at what her sister demon has done. Anya however sat there rather quiet. About four years ago what Anya did would be considered normal. A slaughter of ten men would be something easy and something that was more of a chore. But right now Anya didn't seem so joyous to this occasion. "There's even talk about having some sort of ceremony. I can't tell you how many times I've heard today _'Anyaka is back to her old ways.'_" Halfrek was just rambling on while Anya sat there.

Halfrek finally realized Anya hasn't said anything. "Honey? What's wrong?" Anya finally seemed to break from her trans and looked up.

"I don't know…there was just so much screaming." Anya answered. Halfrek smiled thinking it's been awhile since Anya has preformed a kill like this. "So much blood. I forgot how much a Crimslad demon can do."

"Oh they can be feisty little guys and impossible to house train. And when they start nesting forget…" Halfrek trailed off seeing Anya was still down about something. She should be happy and excited but there was nothing. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I…I um…" Anya stuttered not sure what to say. She sounded more confused than anything. "I guess I'm a little rusty I didn't think it would hit me like this." She admitted.

"Oh sweetie this is perfectly normal." Halfrek assured her. "It's just a reflex, you'll get over it." Anya finally smiled now.

"Oh good, thank you Hally." Anya was looking like she was feeling better. "It's just lately with everything going on I've had trouble remembering," But they were both interrupted as Willow barged in. Willow knew Anya was behind this.

"Get out." The witch demanded to Halfrek.

"Lemon drop," Halfrek was going to sweet talk her way but Willow wasn't going to have it.

"Get out." Willow demanded again and Halfrek decided to heed the witch's commands as Anya stood up.

"It's ok," Anya insisted to her friend and Halfrek nodded also standing up.

"Ok, but if you need anything you let me know." Halfrek reminded her demon sister then vanished.

"Anya," Willow started knowing once Angel's finds out no one can protect her. "You have to stop this."

"You know what they did to her?" The demon asked. "She was game, they humiliated her." Willow wasn't going to argue that but did they deserve to die like that?

"Anya listen to me you're in trouble." Willow didn't want to see Anya die not by Angel's hand. But she is a demon now and Angel is the slayer. Not only that but Angel's back on the wagon again. Willow told Angel about the demon spider but not who summoned it. "I'm here to help you." Anya then started to laugh.

"You're one to talk." Anya reminded the witch everything that has happened just a few months ago.

"I'll never forget what I did." Willow wasn't going to make this about her. She was working to redeem herself now. She wasn't going to forget the past but she was going to make up for it.

"They got what they deserve." Anya insisted.

"No! They didn't! No one deserves that." Willow was right. They might have been horrible people but no one deserves to get their hearts ripped out like that.

"I'm a vengeance demon now." Anya reminded Willow again what has happened. "And they got what they deserved."

* * *

><p>Angel had his crossbow in hand with Xander, Cordelia and Doyle. Dawn will get mad when she finds out they are on a recon at the moment since she is in classes. They were checking out the local woods for the spider. They weren't going to be surprised if they don't find anything at the moment since it's daytime. Spiders are night creatures to begin with.<p>

"Willow should be here, she saw it." Cordelia started as they were basically hiking at the moment.

"She still has to see some professors." Angel answered and maybe they should have waited until nightfall. But this thing could kill again.

"Besides Cordy, giant demon spider, shouldn't be hard to miss." Xander added and Cordelia did that look of annoyance to him.

"Whatever," She mumbled and Doyle smiled a little. Cordelia and Xander were like two teen siblings fighting. Sometimes you even forgot they dated and tolerated each other. Angel has thought many times over this job was like working with children. Just then the four stopped dead in their tracks seeing a dead man on the ground. They quickly surrounded him.

"Heart's gone," Doyle looked into the chest seeing something was torn from it.

"How big is this thing?" Xander sounded nervous looking around. It had to be big in order to rip a fully-grown man's heart out of his chest. Just then Xander saw something hanging from a tree and went to grab it. "Gross it's sticky."

"It's probably it's webbing." Angel walked over to the tree seeing the black web and looking up.

"This isn't high flying fun." Xander commented and Angel looked to him and there was a moment of awkward silence. But the silence was broken by a rustling going on around them. The four of got closer together and looked around. "I really hate spiders."

"Maybe it's just a possum." Doyle added and just then Angel saw the giant black spider.

"Yeah that's not a possum." Angel could see the spider was about to jump to them so he pushed his friends out of the way. The spider jumped to him and Angel fell to the ground. He held the spider back but barely. The thing screeched at him and two giant fangs came out trying to get to Angel's chest. Just then something hit the spider and went flying. Angel saw Doyle with a large tree branch and quickly helped the slayer up as the spider went back up into the trees.

Angel reached slowly for his crossbow and was tracking it but the other three were in a little bit of a panic.

"Look, we need bigger weapons and maybe a spider repellent, say we go home." Xander offered.

"I agree." Cordelia stayed close to Doyle but it looked like Angel wasn't paying attention as he continued to look up.

"Yo, slayer," Doyle tried to get Angel's attention just then Angel fired his crossbow and they heard something like a yelp and the giant spider fell from the tree tops. Angel hit the spider in the head but it was still twitching. Angel walked up to the spider, put his foot on it to hold it still and fired another arrow at point blank range and the spider stopped moving.

"Or we could do that." Xander felt relieved as Angel killed the nasty bug. Now, where did this thing come from?

* * *

><p>Dawn was now out of school and everyone was heading to the mansion. And of course the whole way home she was telling Angel how upset she was that he didn't take her out to the woods. He knew that would happen but at least the thing is dead. Once they made it home it was time find out what kind of spider it was.<p>

"There could be more," Angel suggested and that wasn't sitting well with the others. "Need to know where it came from." Angel walked into the study to start but everyone stopped as they saw Willow sitting there. She looked horrified and yet sad.

"I know where it came from." She sounded nervous saying that too. "Anya," It was like the room held it's breath. "It killed…ten of them. She summoned it because a girl made a wish to have them feel what it was like to have their hearts ripped out." Willow finished. Angel looked beyond livid. The rest of the team looked shocked and even scared. Angel tossed his crossbow onto the table with some anger.

"When were you going to tell us?" Xander demanded as Angel paced a little.

"I'm telling you now." Willow answered as the tension in the room increased quickly.

"Great, thanks," Xander was frustrated. "It's Anya, how could you…why didn't you tell us?" He demanded and then Willow looked up to Angel. Anya's a demon again and now she has killed, taken a life. Xander then looked to Angel as he stood there they all did. "No," Xander's voice was stern.

"She's not same Anya," Dawn started.

"But he doesn't have to kill her." Xander insisted and looked to Angel.

"This isn't easy for me either." Angel added because it wasn't. Anya fought along side him for almost fours.

"There has to be other options." Xander wanted there to be one.

"And I've already considered them." Angel had to put his foot down on this one.

"Took you ten seconds to do that? Ten seconds to consider it? To kill a friend?" Xander was starting to get frantic.

"I've thought about this, this day, this happening," Angel was going to be reasonable and real with this. That one day she goes back to her old ways. This was the day. "You have to, all of us have."

"We can fix," Xander wasn't going to hear it. "These are mystical deaths," He then turned to Willow. "Fix it. You brought Angel back." Willow sat there couldn't answer that. Even if she could raise all ten boys back, what would that do to her? What would it cost her?

"Hey," Angel went to shut Xander up and also to leave him and Willow out of this.

"Xander," Cordelia stepped in. "I know this is hard for you hear,"

"Really?" Xander snapped to Cordelia. "Doyle's half demon," He then looked to Angel. "Kill him,"

"Wait a minute," Doyle was now stepping in.

"He hasn't killed anyone." Angel reminded Xander and it's true. If Doyle did kill a human other than that human possibly going evil, if that, he would take Doyle out.

"You want to kill Anya!" Xander couldn't see it any other way.

"I do not want to kill Anya!" Angel wanted to make that very clear.

"We've done this before, this isn't new ground for us." Again Xander wanted this to go his way. "When our friends go all crazy killing people we help them."

"Hey, can hear you." Willow wasn't all that pleased with that comment. Angel sighed knowing what Xander was saying. But Willow wasn't a demon, she was just full of rage.

"This is different." Angel got a little closer to Xander.

"You don't care about her the same way I do." Xander added but that right there stuck something in Angel, something deep down. "I still love her."

"And that's why you can't see this for what it really is." Angel finished hoping that was the end of it. Everyone was quiet for a moment realizing what was about to happen, what Angel was going to have to do. "Willow was different, she's human, Anya's not she's a demon."

"And you're the slayer I see now. I see how simple that is." Xander was now getting angry but so was Angel. Angel got a little closer to Xander.

"It's never simple." Angel was trying to help Xander understand but it wasn't working out.

"Of course not," Xander made himself a little taller staring at Angel. "Say there's a mass murdering demon you're oh boning it's all grey area." Everyone in a nano second knew who he was talking about. But if that's where Xander wanted to go then Angel will take him there.

"Buffy never chose to be a vampire ever!" Angel raised his voice. "She never chose the life given to her! Anya did! Anya has chosen this!" Angel was going to defend Buffy on this like he always has no matter where she was or where they were in their relationship. Angel was going to defend the love of his life no matter what.

"You have no idea what she's going through!" Xander was going to defend his lover too.

"I don't give a damn actually!" Because Angel didn't.

"This is the part where you're going to step back, cut us off and be the law. Act," But Angel has heard enough from Xander.

"I killed Buffy!" Angel yelled and everyone was quiet. "Do you even remember that?" That was a long time ago, they were still in high school, Doyle wasn't even around and Dawn according to the fake memories was eleven then. "I would have given up everything I had to be with her. I love her more than I will ever love anything in this life. I almost let world burn for it. And I put a sword through her heart…because I had to." Dawn let a tear fall and Willow was so quiet. That all seemed to happen a lifetime ago.

Everyone stood there quietly. "You remember cheering me on?" Angel wanted to make sure Xander remembered all that. "Both of you," He then looked to Willow but Willow was caught off guard. "You remember giving me Willow's message? Kick her ass?" Just then Willow's eyes widen and she stood glaring at Xander.

"I never said that." She then looked to Angel and the slayer looked to her. "He was supposed to tell you to stall her so I could finish the ritual." Then Angel looked to Xander again. Xander continued to advert his eyes from the slayer.

"This is different." Xander stated.

"It is not!" Angel yelled louder. "It's always complicated! I do the shit you can't! I have always done the shit you can't! I do the things I do because I am the slayer!" Angel looked to them as Xander stood there. "I cut myself off because you can't do what I do. You're willing to let Anya live after what she's done, you're not strong enough."

"You allowed Buffy to live when she went bad." Xander didn't know when to quit as Angel got right up in Xander's face.

"Buffy never killed, Elizabeth did, you still can't see the difference and that's why I am the law, that's why I'm the one who draws the line, makes that choice not you." Angel then backed down.

"There has to be another way." Xander barely got out.

"Better find it fast." Angel warned him and Xander stormed out as Angel went to grab his crossbow and headed to the training room to grab some smaller knives. Dawn sat down in tears while Cordelia went to hug her. Doyle leaned against the wall realizing what was going to happen and Willow sat there knowing the team itself was in trouble. It took about two minutes and they all heard the Mustang's engine fire up. Willow stood up and ran to her room. Dawn knew when Angel comes back Anya will be dead.

Willow made it to her room and started to gather some supplies. The only thing is she was rather low on supplies since giving up magic. But she still had one trick up her sleeves. She brought Buffy's soul back with magic, she might not be able to do the same with Anya but maybe she can do something.

* * *

><p>Anya was back at the frat house where she killed those boys. The blood stains were still there. It was a crime scene now as Anya looked around.<p>

"Knew I'd find you here." Anya looked up seeing Xander standing there.

"What do you want?" Anya didn't have time for this.

"I want to help you." Xander was trying to save her. "Listen I'm sorry for everything I did but I want to help you."

"Why?" Anya wanted to know.

"Angel's on his way." Xander answered. Inside Anya she was afraid but she didn't show it. "He's going to kill you."

"Try," Anya reminded him.

"Did everyone eat their crazy flakes today? You guys are friends." Xander wanted to fix this and fast.

"No we're not, we're enemies, he's the slayer, I'm a demon and I have a job to do." Anya stood there unwaviered. "So does Angel, Xander you've always wanted to see what you wanted. But he knew, I knew, sooner or later it was going to come to this." Xander couldn't believe this was happening. Xander then noticed Anya wasn't looking at him so he turned around seeing Angel standing there. He didn't have a crossbow, if he was going to kill a friend like Anya they were going to do it proper, fist fight and go down fighting.

"Angel, no," Xander couldn't believe this was happening.

"Xander, get out of my way." Angel continued to walk in.

"No," Xander wasn't going to let this happen.

"Move!" Anya demanded and then Xander looked to her and she was in demon form. Anya smacked him and he flew away. Angel went to throw a fist and Anya ducked and threw her own punched that Angel caught with his jaw and went to the floor for a moment. "Still a little rusty," But before she could take another step Angel kicked both of her knees and as she was about fall forwards he kicked her in the chin and he jumped back to his feet.

Anya was able to recover and threw another punch Angel blocked and then she kicked him and he blocked that one. Anya was in full demon form and can fight now and Angel had to go into full slayer mode in order to keep up with her. Both were not going easy on each other. Angel kicked Angel in stomach but she managed to shove him to the wall and they looked to each other.

"Anya, I'm sorry," Angel stood there.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked and charged at him. Angel grabbed her quickly and held her by the wrist shoving her to the wall. In a flash Angel took out a knife from his belt and stabbed Anya through the heart. Anya's demon face disappeared as she slid down the wall and Angel backed away. In a quick reflex Angel broke Xander's attack and held him there.

"No! No! What have you done!" Xander yelled to the slayer and Angel held him back. But just then Anya took a deep breath and Angel looked to her as she pulled the knife out.

"Forgot how much that hurts." She then twirled the knife. "You know that's not how to kill a vengeance demon."

"Just getting started." Angel then shoved Xander away as Angel threw the knife at him but Angel caught it with ease. Just then a bright light appeared and D'Hoffryn appeared.

"Oh, don't mind me, continue whatever it was you were doing." He insisted but the three of them knew he wasn't here to watch the show. He then looked around at the blood on the walls. "Oh, breathtaking! It's like somebody slaughtered an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog." Angel was almost ready to throw his knife at D'Hoffryn. "Careful slayer, I'll be gone before you can throw it." He then went to stand by Anya. "I was talking with your friend Miss Rosenberg, she's a fiery one,"

"Stay away from her." Xander demanded and D'Hoffryn looked to Xander.

"You're the rotten one who did this to my Anyaka, you have no place to talk." D'Hoffryn spat out. "The witch sees that Anyaka belongs outside the folds of vengeance, we know what the slayer sees. And then there's you," He looked back at Xander. "You just see with the eyeballs of love. But no one has bothered to ask what Anyaka wants."

"Her name is Anya." Xander corrected the demon.

"Actually her original name," D'Hoffryn was about to start.

"I want to take it back," Anya muttered and D'Hoffryn looked to her.

"What did you say?" D'Hoffryn asked to be sure.

"I want to take it back, I want to undo what I did." Anya was in tears as she walked up to her demon father.

"There's ten dead people, it's not easy to undo such a thing, not impossible." D'Hoffryn went on. "You understand what must be done to undo this." Anya nodded knowing what she would have to do. "The fates require a sacrifice, the life of a vengeance demon."

"No," Xander muttered but Anya nodded. "Anya no!"

"Xander! Just shut up, stop trying to save me." Anya insisted and she looked back to D'Hoffryn. "Just do it."

"This is your wish?" He wanted to be sure and she nodded.

"Yes," Anya closed her eyes and just then out of nowhere Halfrek appeared. Halfreck smiled seeing everyone.

"Anyaka," She smiled and Anya realized what was about to happen.

"Hally," But D'Hoffryn clapped his hands and Halfrek went up in flames screaming. "No!" Anya looked to D'Hoffryn.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? You think it was going to be that easy to get away?" D'Hoffryn demanded as Anya started to cry.

"Why?" Anya was soft spoken.

"Why? Because you wished it, need to be more clear next time." The demon answered.

"She was yours." Anya reminded him.

"Have I taught you anything? Why go for the kill when you can go for the pain?" He asked and Xander went to charge at the demon but Angel held him back. "I have plenty of girls who will always be vengeance demons, but you Anya are out. Your wish is granted."

"You should have killed me." Anya insisted and he laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. From beneath you, it devours." D'Hoffryn assured her but that made Angel's eyes widen. "Be patience all good things in time." And like that he was gone. Anya then looked back to Angel and Xander as they stood there and then left. Xander raced after and Angel wasn't going to stop him.

"Anya! Anya wait," Xander caught up to her. Anya stopped walking and looked to Xander.

"Xander, just, just go away." She wanted to be alone.

"Whatever is between us doesn't matter, you shouldn't be alone in this." Xander wanted to help.

"Yes I should, my whole life I've just clung to whatever came along." She looked to her ex-lover. "I need to be alone for this." She started to walk backwards into the night. "Don't follow me." She begged and was gone. She wanted to be alone in this because sometimes you need it.

* * *

><p>Angel was alone on the balcony of the mansion. He was looking up into the starry night. He hoped wherever Buffy was she could see the same night sky. What had happened today brought back so many memories of him and Buffy, him and Elizabeth. He will always remember the day he sent Buffy to Hell he just did his best to never think about it. Right now it would be a good time for Buffy to just appear and hold him. But instead he heard the phone ringing from inside.<p>

Angel went inside the room and walked to the nightstand where the phone was. But who would be calling at this late hour seeing at the clock was reading one in the morning. Angel picked it up, maybe it was a telemarketer.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel? It's Wesley," The English accent replied and Angel sat on the bed with a small smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked and realized if Wes was calling this late it wasn't good.

"I've got a problem," Wesley started and Angel knew it was going to be a long conversion.

_**There you have it, chapter 5. It's starting to get good and if you can remember who's in LA then the next chapter is the one you all are waiting for. Of course I have a sneak peek here and in the forum. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Thanks once again for reading, commenting and everything else. **_

_Chapter 6 Old Times_

_Angel found the hotel, parked his car and headed inside. The lobby was empty as he looked around. The place was still the same as it was the last time he was here. Angel headed for the main office where Wes should be and he knew it, the former Watcher was reading. Angel cleared his throat and Wes looked up and smiled._

"_Angel," Wes got up and Angel smiled a little too as they shared a hug. They pulled away and Wes got a better look at him. He was completely different than the last time they were together. Angel looked like himself again he didn't look tired and sick. "Just got here?"_

"_Yeah," Angel followed Wes to the desk and took a seat while Wes went back to his chair. "Anything else on the Witnesses?" Angel asked._

"_Nothing different than what I have researched. Two spirits will watch the end of the coming days. Basically they will document those days." Wes explained as he pulled out his notes. "__And I will grant authority to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for twelve hundred and sixty days, clothed in sackcloth. These are the two olive trees and the two lampstands that stand before the Lord of the earth.__And if anyone wants to harm them, fire flows out of their mouth and devours their enemies; so if anyone wants to harm them, he must be killed in this way.__These have the power to shut up the sky, so that rain will not fall during the days of their prophesying; and they have power over the waters to turn them into blood, and to strike the earth with every plague, as often as they desire._

_When they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up out of the abyss will make war with them, and overcome them and kill them."_

_Wes finished and Angel was still sitting there. Wes and the slayer were both silent for a moment. "It means two spirits will document the end of times and when they are done the beast will kill them."_

"_Who's the beast?" Angel asked._

_**Go ahead, speculate all you want, love to hear what you guys think is coming. **_


	6. Old Times

**Chapter 6 Old Times**

_**A/N: It's here, the chapter you've all been waiting for since the end of Book 6. Enjoy. **_

_Nothing here to see  
>Just a kid like me<br>Trying to cuss and see  
>Trying to figure it out<em>

_Nothing better to do_  
><em>When I'm stuck on you<em>  
><em>And still I'm here<em>  
><em>Trying to figure it out<em>

_Getting hard to sleep_  
><em>But it is in my dreams<em>  
><em>But it's killing me<em>  
><em>To try and figure it out<em>

_Nothing better to do_  
><em>When I'm stuck on you<em>  
><em>And still I'm here<em>  
><em>Trying to figure it out<em>

_I'll let it go 'co I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to talk it out_  
><em>I said I'll com, I'll promise I won't show but I see you trying to figure it out<em>  
><em>I promise you, I'll take a bet on you but you didn't know I planned it out<em>  
><em>I said I'll go, yeah, I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to figure it out<em>

_Nothing here to see_  
><em>Just a kid like me<em>  
><em>Trying to cuss and see<em>  
><em>Trying to figure it out<em>

_Nothing better to do_  
><em>When I'm stuck on you<em>  
><em>And still I'm here<em>  
><em>Trying to figure it out<em>

_I'll let it go 'co I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to talk it out_  
><em>I said I'll com, I'll promise I won't show but I see you trying to figure it out<em>  
><em>I promise you, I'll take a bet on you but you didn't know I planned it out<em>  
><em>I said I'll go, yeah, I won't see you later and I'm not allowed to figure it out<em>

_Figure it Out by Royal Blood_

Angel sat at the table with Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Doyle and Xander at the mansion. Wes called last night but the slayer waited until the morning to speak with his team about this.

"I don't want to sound mean but doesn't this happen all the time in LA? Murder?" Cordelia asked as they all sat there.

"The only thing the three girls share is that they are fifteen." Angel didn't answer the question though. "One was a cheerleader, another a nerd and the third a Goth" Meaning it was just their age they shared. They weren't related nor did they go to the same school.

"Random killing then?" Xander asked because why is Wesley scared about this?

"I don't know," Angel didn't but he knew there was something Wes wasn't telling him. Angel didn't want to go to LA right now, not with the Hell Mouth acting the way it is. But something was telling him to go to LA. "He mentioned other girls around that same age have been killed all over the country."

"Yeah, it's random." Xander added because it's true. Murders of young teen girls is not uncommon or rare as sad as it is. The team couldn't see a reason for him to head to LA. Wes had to be hiding something though if Angel was campaigning to go. They needed the slayer here where the Hell Mouth is.

* * *

><p>Angel was now in town gassing up the Mustang before he headed to LA tonight. The team can handle themselves for the weekend hopefully. But something was calling to him and it was something he couldn't ignore. As he sat there leaning against his car someone was watching him he could feel it. Angel looked over his shoulder and it was Michael sitting on the bench. Just then the pump indicated his car's gas tank was full. Angel put the nozzle away and headed over to Michael. It's not a random thing the priest was just here.<p>

Angel sat down on the bench but kept his distance. Once he trusted the young priest but now he wasn't sure.

"Business trip?" Angel asked but not making eye contact.

"You're going to LA?" Michael asked and that got Angel's attention as he looked to the man dressed in the black suit with the white neck collar.

"How," But Angel couldn't finish asking.

"Lucky guess." Michael answered but once again Angel just knew that wasn't much of a lucky guess. "You didn't tell them did you?" Once again Angel was unsure what that meant…completely. "The three dead girls, you've seen them before." Ok, now Angel knew this man was hiding something.

"What do you know?" The slayer more or less demanded. Michael knew about the supernatural but how much of it?

"LA and Sunnydale share some strange connection with the Hell Mouth." Michael went on. "I think it's time you find out what it really is." Angel continued to stare at the priest as Michael never actually looked at Angel face to face. There was a moment silence then Michael finally looked at Angel directly in the face. Just then he handed the slayer three pictures and Angel took them. They were the three dead girls Wes had described let alone Angel had seen in his dream. "Something is happening in LA and it will affect Sunnydale also, I'd recommend if you have friends there to get them out soon."

Angel wanted to question the man further but knew he had a mission to go on. Angel didn't say anything as he stood up and headed to his car, got in, started it up and drove off. Michael continued to sit there on the bench and looked up to the bright and sunny day.

* * *

><p>Angel was back at the mansion in his room packing. Also in his room was Dawn as she was trying to convince him that she should tag along.<p>

"Please?" Dawn begged more than asked.

"No," Angel said for the tenth time. "Stop," He demanded before she could ask again. Dawn just huffed in protest, folded her arms across her chest and sat there about to pout. "Dawn, I don't know what's going on, I want you here."

"But there could be…monsters, robbers and, and drugs in LA." Dawn was trying to give a reason to join her brother. But the reasons she just listed were all below par.

"I think I can manage." Angel knew what she was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. Angel came over and sat down next to Dawn on the bed. "I want you here because of the Hell Mouth. I have no idea what's happening right now. The Hell Mouth is active again, Spike is in the basement of the school losing his mind, vampires are increasing in numbers and we just had the Witnesses. I want you here." Meaning she needed to guard and watch out for this place. Basically she will become the acting slayer for a bit.

"How long?" Dawn asked and Angel didn't know how long he was going to be in LA. He just sighed meaning…who knows. Dawn would just have to accept it. "You aren't just going to get away are you?"

Angel looked up at her. What did that mean? Did she think he was trying to run from his problems? He did that all last year and even a few years ago. But Dawn knows best that no one said this was going to be hard and no one ever said this was going to be easy either. Angel has overcome a lot but he still has that feeling to just run away. "You and Xander and the whole…Anya thing."

"How Xander didn't want Anya to die and he was willing to do anything to keep her even though she's killed so many people?" Angel reminded her and Dawn nodded. Angel wanted to keep Buffy but no one would let him. It was a huge question that when it comes to the slayer he must do certain things, black and white. But when it comes to other people, more or less his friends, it's grey. He and Xander were at some odds right now, and this isn't the first time.

"You're not just going to LA to get away right?" Dawn asked to be sure. Ever since Buffy left Dawn was the one that kept the slayer in line and in check.

"Maybe but…" That but meant something and Dawn picked up on it. "Just a funny feeling about LA." And Dawn nodded. Funny feelings can't be ignored.

* * *

><p>Angel finished packing his trunk of the car and was sure to bring his crossbow and other weapons. His team was going to see him off. They knew something wasn't right if he was one leaving on very little information. Also to be going alone it meant something as well, he always takes a few of the team members. He said bye to everyone and Dawn was last so they could hug a little longer. Angel left the group and got into the car and headed off as the sun would be setting soon. He'll be in LA just after nightfall.<p>

The drive from Sunnydale to LA is one Angel has made several times but not alone. The first time was in the passenger seat with his mom at the wheel. They were leaving LA for a better life…boy what they didn't know then. The second time he was with Buffy as they were going to see the Rock Honor's concert. That was one of the best nights of his life. He's always driven with someone to LA and back, never alone. This is the first time he has driven alone for this long. It was sometimes ok but most of the time he felt some emptiness. The only good thing about it is that he has been able to reflect on some of the past events.

The long stretch of highway was barren as he made the trip on Interstate 15 and will catch I-10, which will take him in pretty close to LA. After that he just has catch the city roads to get where he was going. The engine of the car is all he heard as he was driving and music that was low almost drowned out by the engine running. He was rather relaxed right now, he had one direction to go in, something he hasn't had in a while. He was by himself to actually think. This is what he needed a year ago, to be alone. But you can't change the past, just fight for the future.

Angel was coming up to LA after the hour and a half drive and the place was a light bulb in the night. His first stop would be the hotel to get a debriefing and actually have a better idea on what was happening. Also maybe get some food somewhere in there.

Angel found the hotel, parked his car and headed inside. The lobby was empty as he looked around. The place was still the same as it was the last time he was here. Angel headed for the main office where Wes should be and he knew it, the former Watcher was reading. Angel cleared his throat and Wes looked up and smiled.

"Angel," Wes got up and Angel smiled a little too as they shared a hug. They pulled away and Wes got a better look at him. He was completely different than the last time they were together. Angel looked like himself again he didn't look tired and sick. "Just got here?"

"Yeah," Angel followed Wes to the desk and took a seat while Wes went back to his chair. "Anything else on the Witnesses?" Angel asked.

"Nothing different than what I have researched. Two spirits will watch the end of the coming days. Basically they will document those days." Wes explained as he pulled out his notes. "And I will grant authority to my two witnesses, and they will prophesy for twelve hundred and sixty days, clothed in sackcloth. These are the two olive trees and the two lampstands that stand before the Lord of the earth. And if anyone wants to harm them, fire flows out of their mouth and devours their enemies; so if anyone wants to harm them, he must be killed in this way. These have the power to shut up the sky, so that rain will not fall during the days of their prophesying; and they have power over the waters to turn them into blood, and to strike the earth with every plague, as often as they desire.

When they have finished their testimony, the beast that comes up out of the abyss will make war with them, and overcome them and kill them."

Wes finished and Angel was still sitting there. Wes and the slayer were both silent for a moment. "It means two spirits will document the end of times and when they are done the beast will kill them."

"Who's the beast?" Angel asked.

"It could be the devil, a powerful demon, not sure." Wes answered. "I am going through the entire book and it's a tough one." Angel nodded and was unsure about this end of the world idea. He's come up against the end many times. "But if you say the two witnesses have been chosen then…" Wes started to do the math. "If it's correct from the day you've told me we have twelve hundred and thirty five days which is…three years and…three months give or take."

"So the end happens in three years?" Angel asked but Wes shook his head no.

"The end is happening now, the rise of the two witnesses marks the start. What this is saying is they will document the events for three years." Wes went on. "After three years they will be killed or taken away. It'll take the three years for the world to actually end and the earth fully succumbs to whatever demise it is." Angel understood but he didn't like it. "From what I can understand once certain events occur then it can't be stopped."

"If we stop the most important events then…?" Angel shrugged but Wes wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure," Wes couldn't say yes or no as he put his notes away and then grabbed three pictures and handed them to Angel. "These are the girls." Angel looked at the pictures they were the same ones Father Michael gave him and he hates it when things repeat or are way too similar. "These are the crime scene photos." Wes opened up the files. The pictures Angel had were school pictures. The crime photos were the ones he saw in his dreams.

"I saw them all die." Angel stated and he was very uncomfortable about this.

"I had Gunn basically do search using certain key words and there are more girls ranging from as young ten to as old as twenty being killed." Then Wes pointed to something the stab wounds. "All the wounds are same size and in the same spot."

"A lot of serial killers working together?" Angel just tossed that one out there. But he knew something else was at work. Something was going on for sure. "I'll drive around, maybe something will pop up." Angel stood up and it couldn't hurt. "Be back soon."

* * *

><p>Angel headed down to the lower parts of LA, he knows these parts, he's spent three months here let alone went to a Hell dimension. These streets weren't just filled with homeless people; it was also filled with vampires and demons feeding off those homeless people. Angel parked the car a few blocks away and started to head in the direction of what is the underbelly of LA. You want answers this is one place to start.<p>

The slayer put his hands in his overcoat pocket and started to walk. Maybe he'll pick up something around here like talk. He wasn't carrying any weapons on him though just a stake that was hidden and a knife in his shoe. He didn't want to scare off the people or the shadows. Angel continued to walk looking around the filthy streets and until he saw a familiar spot. It was the apartment complex he lived in four years ago. It looked the same. The complex across the way is where he would see Buffy's shadow staring at him.

Angel continued to walk and as he passed an alley he stopped. Something was drawing him to it. The slayer with caution walked down the dark and hot alley. He was ready for something to jump out at him. Then the slayer stopped dead in his tracks knowing something was right behind him. He had to be quick to subdue what ever it was.

Angel turned around quickly but before he could do anything he stopped with wide eyes.

"Get down." The person ordered and Angel faced the other way seeing something charging to them both. Angel then looked to Buffy as she held up a small crossbow and Angel ducked as she fired. Angel got back up taking out the knife from his shoe and threw it to another demon coming from behind Buffy. "You come down here to these streets with just a knife." She chided him.

"Wasn't looking for a fight." Angel answered while Buffy tossed him the small crossbow. It was much smaller than what he was use to. It felt like he could crush it with his hands but it'll get the job done. Buffy then pulled out a sword that was strapped to her back.

"You never do, do you?" She asked and Angel pointed to another oncoming being and fired. Buffy then joined back-to-back with Angel and they both fought off the strange looking demons.

It didn't take much time, the two got back in their old ways when fighting. They looked around killing seven of the demons. Then finally they both realized they were standing in front of each other. Buffy looked like Buffy, well she let her hair grow out more, if it was possible. Last time he saw her it went down to her mid back now it was down to her lower back. She still had those fiery green eyes and the pale beautiful skin.

"Hi," She finally greeted him.

"Hi," Angel barely got out. Buffy couldn't help but stare a little. Angel looked different he looked…healthy. Last year her looked sick and tired and the light was gone. But now he looked like the slayer he always was.

"You look…you look good." Buffy managed to say and she was honest.

"You look timely." Angel added and Buffy smiled a little. "And also good." They stared at each other for a little while longer. They haven't seen each other since the beginning of the summer. They've both changed but yet remained the same. Buffy looked liked she's aged but the age was due to war. She looked mature, wise and beautiful. She hasn't lost her touch from fighting.

Angel looked likes gained back his body strength, his color, his drive to live. All last year that was missing, he was withering away. But he looked like himself again. They couldn't deny that they've both missed each other but there was still this strange space between the two. They parted ways on not the greatest terms. Angel has taken full responsibility of that. But they weren't stupid; a trust was gone and if they were going to be back in this war they had to build everything back up together.

Just then they realized some time had passed as they stared at each. They had to get back to business as they looked around to the dead things they killed.

"What's happening?" Angel asked knowing that should kill off the awkwardness.

"I don't know, but these demons have been spotted all over town and are up to something." Buffy looked around. "But they aren't the same ones that killed three girls." That made Angel look to her. "You know about them?" Angel nodded.

"What do you know?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Not much." They then continued to look at each other. "Uh…well, we should,"

"Right, look into this more." Angel was keeping himself from stuttering.

"By the way," Buffy then pulled an arrow out from a dead demon. "You owe me one." Angel couldn't help but do a half smile as he started to follow her out of the alley.

"I like what you did with the hair." He started as they walked together leaving the streets.

"Thanks," She responded and followed him another block or so and they made it to his car. Angel opened the trunk of the car and they put what weapons they had into. "Just got here?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. And as always, old habits die hard as Angel opened the passenger door for Buffy and she got in. He didn't think about it he just did it. As he went around the car he couldn't help but think _'damn she got hotter.' _Angel got into the driver's side and turned the car on.

It was time to head to the hotel but the music was louder this time and at first the beat was pretty cool until the lyrics came on. _'You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you.'_ Angel hadn't even put the car in first gear and it was getting very awkward in five seconds. _'Help me, I broke apart my insides. Help me; I've got no soul to sell. Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself. I want to fu...'_ Angel quickly changed the station not sure what button he pushed, but anything to stop that song._ 'And girls they just want to have fun.'_ This was better and both Angel and Buffy just looked straight ahead. Angel put the car in first and was off. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>Wes sat in his office reading and heard footsteps coming his way. But he heard more than one set of footsteps. He knew someone else was with Angel because the slayer does not wear heels, well not that he's aware of. Wes set his book down and went out to the main lobby and found Angel and Buffy walking in. Seeing them together made everything seem ok for now.<p>

"Anything?" Wes asked and they both shrugged at the same time.

"Just some demons." Buffy answered and went to the weapons case and put what she took from it away. "Except the slayer comes to a fight with only a knife."

"What?" Angel asked and Wes smiled a little. "I wasn't looking for a fight."

"Really? Then what were you looking for?" Buffy asked facing him and Angel went to answer but nothing came out. "Thought so." Buffy then faced Wes as did Angel. "Anything?"

"Well, something, something strange is happening." Wes answered and Angel and Buffy just stood there. Angel nodded slowly, that's all the former Watcher had?

"Wow, and to think we're the world's last hope." Buffy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll keep researching but I'm more interested in what's happening in Sunnydale." Wes was being honest.

"You don't think these girls are connected?" Angel asked but of course Wes wouldn't know until the slayer speaks up saying he saw all three in a dream.

"Well, look who rolled into town?" A voice rung out. Angel and Buffy turned around while Wes looked up as Gunn walked in. Angel and Gunn shook hands with a smile. "Take it you aren't here for the tourist attractions?"

"No, end of the world stuff." Angel answered and Wes nodded.

"Maybe one day you can actually have a vacation." Gunn was trying to lighten up the mood. But now that everyone was here it was time talk and find what direction to take this.

* * *

><p>The four sat around as Wes tried to get his notes together to update everyone as they finished their Chinese take-out. Angel and Buffy about a year or so ago would be sitting next to each…and they were. Maybe it was just out of habit and they didn't seem to notice. They went over the Witnesses again to make sure they understood what is happening.<p>

"Ok, step one is completed…what's step two?" Gunn asked as Wes continued to look through his note.

"The Seven Seals." Wes answered and it didn't sound promising.

"But why these girls?" Gunn asked and looked around. "How do they figure into all this?" And Wes shrugged because he didn't know.

"I've been dreaming about them, their deaths." Angel spoke up and Buffy felt like she should say something.

"Me too." And then Angel looked to her. "I've…I see it too." And that made this all take a hard left turn.

"Is it like a Doyle thing?" Gunn asked knowing if the slayer dreams about things and they happen that's a red flag. But to have Buffy dreaming the same thing, that's a red flag and a half.

"I don't think so," Wes had an idea. "Doyle sees a potential threat, something that can be avoided."

"The girls are already dead by the time I wake up." Angel added on. "If it is the PTB why show something I can't even do anything about? Why send them to Buffy?" That was a good question too bad no one had an answer. Something was wrong though with all this but really how do these girls figure into all this.

"This is all connected we just don't know how." Wes was going to stay rational because it is all connected. "The girls that we have found information on all have the same stab wounds, range from an age of ten to twenty, that's big but still random."

"But if the slayer sees these murders along with Buffy then it's not so random." Gunn added. "There has to be a reason why they are both seeing the girls."

"So, how do we figure out why I'm seeing this?" Buffy asked because she understands why Angel could be seeing it. Slayers do get premonitions.

"Well, there could be one way," Wes suggested. "Shouldn't be too busy at the bar."

"Lorne?" Angel asked and Wes nodded. Angel shrugged to it because if either one of them sing maybe Lorne can get something off of that. Angel then looked to Buffy and she nodded meaning she knows what to do next.

"No idea what to sing for the guy." Buffy stood up and Angel followed her. Wes and Gunn got up and followed them out as they headed to the weapons cabinet. They don't need the weapons going into the bar but maybe after they leave after they find what they are looking for.

* * *

><p>The group headed outside following the slayer and the vampire. Angel packed the trunk of the Mustang while Wes and Gunn watched them get into the car.<p>

"You think it's coincidence that those have found each other now at the start of all this?" Gunn asked and Wes sighed folding his arms across his chest as the Mustang pulled away.

"I believe in logic, I'm rational but those two they are anything but logical. I don't think it's coincidence." Wes looked over to Gunn. Something has begun and the slayer and the vampire with a soul have found each other is not random at all. It had to mean something.

Inside the Mustang the ride quiet at the moment. You could hear the hum of the engine and sometimes the gears shifting when Angel needed to change them. Once these two would be talking but right now it was quiet. The space was back between them. Buffy did her awkward body shift. It meant she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Buffy," Angel looked over her. They might have grown apart but they still know each other, the cues and the odd quarks they have. Buffy glanced to him and then forwards and then back to him again.

"So…" She started and looked to Angel again. "We're in this together again?" Buffy asked. Were they back? Were they a team again? Was the entire A-Team about to get back together soon? Angel then faced her.

"Mulder and Scully." Angel answered and Buffy nodded understanding what that meant. Yes, they are a team again and it will go beyond LA.

* * *

><p>Angel pulled up to Lorne's bar and like the gentleman he was he opened up Buffy's door and she got out. They didn't want to advertise that they were the slayer and the vampire with soul. These two have made a huge name for themselves over the years. Monsters were afraid of these two. If you see one the other wasn't far away. And since the slayer has risen from the dead that has put more fear into vampires and demons alike.<p>

Angel fixed the collar of his black leather jacket and started inside but Buffy stood there for a moment watching him walk away but mostly looked at his butt. _'No, bad Buffy, bad, you're on a mission, focus.' _She started after him. Angel walked into the bar and it seemed rather busy. You can find demons, vampires and humans here. The underworld did not discriminate. Buffy looked around staying near the slayer. They wanted to find Lorne even though to be surrounded by so much evil was difficult to ignore. But this was a safe haven from the war outside. There was one thought though running through Angel's mind and that's if the world was about to come to its end who's side are these demons going to chose.

Just then Angel felt Buffy grab his arm gently and he looked to her. That was the first touch since she reached out and grabbed his shoulder before leaving town. But this touch was more or less to signal Angel she found Lorne. Angel looked to the direction she pointed to and there was the green demon behind the bar. The two made their way to the bar and Lorne was talking to a regular.

"Hey Lorne," Angel greeted the demon and Lorne looked at Angel. He hasn't seen Angel in a long time.

"Well, butter my biscuits and bite me, look at you Angel cake." Lorne was still himself. "Wow, you have grown into the slayer image haven't you?" Then he turned to Buffy. "And you're just beautiful as every, what can I get you two?"

"Business trip." Angel answered as Lorne nodded and reached around to the bar and grabbed some glasses and set them before Angel and Buffy. But before he could pour some sort of alcoholic drink and Angel stopped him. "No thanks," Lorne didn't think anything of it Buffy, however, smiled on the inside. He really was himself again. But that didn't mean she couldn't have a shot. Lorne poured her a drink and she put it down.

"So, how is business?" Lorne asked them.

"Booming," Buffy answered. "Lorne, Angel and I have been having the same dream of girls dying, the exact same dream. We don't know why."

"Yeah and the Hell Mouth is active again." Angel tossed in there.

"Well, you two have a number picked out?" Lorne asked knowing what needed to be done. Both Angel and Buffy nodded. "Good, then you two can go up together once the DJ takes his break. But the two looked confused.

"Together?" Angel wanted to be sure he heard right and Lorne shrugged.

"You both are dreaming the same thing?" The demon asked and they nodded. "It'll be easier to read you both at the same time." Lorne then saw the awkwardness. "It's just a duet it's easy." Just then Lorne went to take care of a costumer while Angel and Buffy sat there. A few seconds passed and they looked to each other. They have to sing together?

* * *

><p>"They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spent." Buffy was singing and then it was Angel's turn.<p>

"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got. Babe." Angel response. Lorne sat there listening as the two stood on stage so stiff and tense it almost looked like it hurt.

"I got you babe I got you babe," They sung together. Angel and Buffy can sing halfway descent but right now they were nervous, off key with each other and they didn't sing the song too convincely.

_"_I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring." Angel continued as torture went on.

"And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long. 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong." Buffy somewhat forced it out.

"Then put your little hand in mine. There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe." Angel was just trying to get through the song because at some point it does end.

"I got you babe I got you babe." The sung together again.

* * *

><p>The song was over and Angel and Buffy couldn't get off the stage fast enough. Another demon got on stage to sing while Angel and Buffy just wanted to know their fortune and leave. That three minutes and seven seconds will never leave this bar and it never happened. They found Lorne as he sat there but he looked…mad.<p>

"You two broke up?" He asked and they sat down. "It's one thing to be nervous but that, that was painful." Lorne paused for a moment looking at them. He picked up that the break up itself was painful, it was stressful, difficult and something they both did not want. He picked up that there was still something missing between them it's called trust and that's something that's never given it's earned. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's…it's ok," Buffy spoke up because if they really hated each other they wouldn't be at the same table let alone sing together. Lorne could feel that too.

"Well, ones things for sure you two having these dream I don't think it's a PTB thing it's something else." Lorne knew it was time to move away from the break up subject. "Listen," Angel paused for a moment as he looked to Angel. While they were up there singing he saw more than just a break up between them. "Evil's coming and it's planning on staying. Whatever the hell is going on you two are going to be right in the middle of it."

"How is LA apart of this?" Angel asked.

"We're all a part of it crumb cake. If the Witnesses have risen there is no going back. Pretty soon we're going to have to pick sides on this." Lorne then looked around his bar. He built this place. He looked around to the demons in it. They were all going to have to pick sides. Angel continued to look at Lorne and he knew the demon was hiding something. Lorne kept seeing the images race through his head like a video fast forwarding. He couldn't make it out those images though to tell what they were.

"Who's side are you going to be on?" Buffy asked and Lorne looked to her.

"I can tell you one thing, you guys have no army, what's coming does." And hearing that only made Angel and Buffy that much more unsettled. Was this going to be bigger than the Master? The Judge? Elizabeth? Glory? And it's true they have no army. There are hunters out there but not enough to take on Hell if that is what's coming. "I need to go lay down." Lorne stood up to leave as Angel and Buffy sat there.

Lorne stumbled to the back of the bar that was his living area. He felt dizzy, the room was spinning and the felt like it was coming out from under him. He found his bed and quickly laid down closing his eyes to stop the spinning.

Angel and Buffy continued to sit there at the table in some awkward silence. There wasn't much more to be done here. They sung, got no information, it was time to go. Angel signed and looked to Buffy and she looked to him. Without saying anything they got up and left the place heading to the car. As they made it to the car Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and Angel picked up on that.

Buffy looked around and stood still. She was facing down the road where the night lights either flickered or were off. Angel walked slowly to Buffy wondering what she was sensing and he knew it could be good.

"Buffy?" Angel whispered and she held up her hand meaning to stay quiet.

"Open the trunk, grab a weapon." Buffy spoke quickly and quietly. Angel did just that and handed Buffy a broadsword and he took out his crossbow and some arrows. Angel closed the truck as quietly as he could. He and Buffy started to run swiftly and now Angel could feel it, something was coming. It might have been easier to get in the car and go but whatever these things are would follow them back to the hotel.

Angel and Buffy ran down an alley and looked around and picked another alley to go down. They couldn't hide from this they would have to fight it out so the ran to an abandon building and literally climbed in. But before Angel ran any further he reached out and grabbed Buffy making her stop.

"It's a trap." Angel stated looking around as they heard footsteps.

"Are we really that rusty? I know we haven't fought in a few months but gesh." Buffy commented and just then the shadows started to move. The two stayed close together as they were now being surrounded. The shadows became formed beings as they gathered around the slayer and the vampire with a soul.

Angel and Buffy are now back-to-back counting how many demons were surrounding them. They've never seen demons like these. They had almost a humiod appearance but they were far from human. Maybe once they were human but the fires in the pit of Hell can deform you completely. Angel had his crossbow in hand, Buffy with a rational broadsword. Whatever was happening here in LA it was because of the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale and it will spread and there will be more of these things.

"Ok," Buffy nodded as they were surrounded. "Plan?" She asked the slayer. There's always a plan right?

"I'll take the ten on the left." Angel announced and Buffy nodded as the warrior demons were slowly closing in. That was the plan? Was he kidding? No, she knew he meant it; they were going to take them all on by themselves. "Just like the old days?"

"What?" Buffy couldn't help but smile just a little though. "Out numbered and out gunned?" Because that's how it's been for the last seven years. But they've taken on the world and for the most part they've won, together.

"Would you want it any other way?" Angel asked as he couldn't help but to have a small grin. Buffy didn't have to think about it at all.

"Not really." And the vampire was honest. These two have fought side by side for seven years, trained together for seven years, they don't need to speak, they just know. And it's always about creating that new line, staying one step ahead and when the slayer and the vampire with a soul team up they're already two steps ahead.

Just as the demons went to make the final closing Angel and Buffy quickly switched positions, confusing the demons and Angel pulled the trigger on the crossbow. Buffy sliced the head off another demon. It forced the demons to adjust but they couldn't adjust fast enough not with these two. Angel smashed the butt end of the crossbow to one demon's face, in a flash reloaded the crossbow and fired again.

Buffy kicked a demon back and stabbed another. Just then as the demons finally appeared to be adjusting Angel and Buffy redrew the line. Without words Angel tossed his crossbow to Buffy and she tossed the sword to Angel. Angel sliced the head off another demon and took out a knife and threw it with perfect aim as it landed between the eyes of another demon. Buffy had perfect aim taking down her own enemies. But once again it was time to adjust the line.

Without words Angel leaned forwards and Buffy rolled across his back kicking one demon and fired. Angel took out another and they switched weapons again. Maybe you should just send these two into Hell; they could take the place down. Angel kicked a demon back and fired the last arrow and he took out another knife and would fight fist to fist. Angel grabbed the wrist of the demon, elbowed it in the stomach and the slit it's throat. Buffy was just letting heads roll. But these two didn't get too far from each other. They fought back to back so they could see every angle.

The numbers of the demons were getting smaller and smaller. Angel took the tip of the knife between his hand and then threw it hard and it landed in the head of a demon. Buffy stabbed another while Angel grabbed his crossbow and collected a few arrows. He stuck one arrow in his mouth while holding up the crossbow and fired at another demon. Buffy sharply turned to Angel glaring at him as the arrow flew right passed her head. Angel shrugged and her look told him he'll get a beating later for that. Just then Buffy took out a knife of her own and threw it and just like Angel's arrow it nearly missed him and killed another demon. Angel then ended up glaring right back at Buffy and she just shrugged.

But both thought themselves how much they've missed fighting like this. They went back to back once more and took out the last of the demons. Five demons was a cakewalk with these two. It was a slaughter as they looked to the dead demons but something caught their attention a beeping noise. They tracked the sound and saw a small flashing read light half buried under a dead demon. They knew what was about to happen. Yes this was a trap. No one gets out alive.

Angel just through instinct grabbed Buffy's hand and they raced out of the place. Just as they reached the outside of the place the bomb went off. It happened rather quickly but Buffy was shielded with Angel's body as they were on the ground. It took a second realizing how close they were as they looked to each other.

"That was fun," Buffy was trying to distract herself as Angel still remained on top of her.

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together?" Angel asked as he got up and helped her up. That was a good question though. But then again this was always the normal.

* * *

><p>Gunn and Wes waited for the duo to return wondering why it was taking so long. Maybe there was a lot to talk about. Just then the two came through the doors and they were dirty with dirt and blood.<p>

"Some karaoke bar?" Gunn asked.

"We were ambushed." Buffy answered and Wes came over quickly. "It's ok, the…how many demons did we kill?"

"Uh…a lot," Angel answered.

"You went into the bar and went all Terminator on them?" Gunn asked.

"No, some weirdo looking demons attacked us in the alley near the bar." Buffy answered but the answer didn't make the situation better. "We're fine thank you for asking."

"What did Lorne say?" Wes asked.

"Uh, we're all screwed, it's the apocalypse the big one." Angel summed it up and started to walk away. He hasn't even been here a few hours and he's been attacked twice. But that statement meant that Wes needed to research more.

* * *

><p>Buffy was in the room she was staying in toweling her hair dry. Once it felt dry enough she then combed it. She's thought about getting it cut as it was so long but come to think of it she barely cuts it. She's always had the long blonde hair. Once she finished she just sat there on the bed for a moment knowing Angel was just a few doors down. Being with him even though it's only been a few short hours was a roller coaster. There were so many thoughts and questions and of course feelings that needed to be addressed.<p>

Angel was on the roof of the hotel sitting on the ledge. He could hear the faint sounds of sirens; the lights of the big city could be seen. LA never sleeps. He looked up and there were no stars out. Well, there were you just can't see them. He could see airplanes but no stars. It's not like the mansion where you can see them, count them.

"Pegasus should be over there." A voice stated and Angel turned around seeing Buffy standing there. She got closer to him but maintain a slight distance but still looked up. "Pegasus was always a favorite." Then the awkward silence fell again and lasted a few moments.

"Where did you go?" Angel asked wanting to know where she went off to.

"France," Buffy answered. "Was is in France. Went to Paris, Avignon," She said the second one with a little bit of an accent that made Angel smile a little. "Marseille and Strasbourg." Angel nodded.

"I forget you can speak French and Latin and Italian." Angel wanted to keep the conversation going. "Was France nice?" Buffy nodded as she leaned over the edge of the roof.

"Beautiful," Buffy answered. "Spent a lot of time there as a vampire…with no soul." Buffy looked around and then to Angel. "Always wanted to take you to Europe, you've been to London but there's more. Wanted to show you the countryside of Northern England. See the green hills of Ireland, Highlands of Scotland. Wanted to show you Rome."

"You wanted to take me to Rome?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"There's nothing like it, show you the Vatican." Buffy still smiled a little. "Go on the little gondolas up and down the towns. That was the plan after Glory was defeated." Buffy paused for a moment. "Especially after your mom's death I had it in my head that we were going to defeat Glory and then I was going to take you traveling, see the world." Angel wished that happened. It never did, he died.

"Well, maybe after the world ends you can take me." Angel suggested and Buffy got up on the ledge and sat down. But there was still some space between them.

"I'm home again Angel," She looked over to him. "I'm not leaving. I was in Paris and a girl died in arms. I think she was one of the girls we've been seeing. I just knew I had to come home." Angel nodded slightly as he looked out to the city.

"I've missed you," Angel just got it out there. "I missed you and I'm sorry," He now looked at her and they looked at each other face to face. "I'm not the same person I was before Glory and I know I never will be. But I am sorry for what I did to. I never meant to push you away." She knew he was being true. He was sorry and it was different from all the past sorrys.

"The answer is still yes." Buffy stated and Angel looked at her but he was confused. "I'm still your girl and I forgive you." That was the first time he's heard her say she's forgiven him. "What happened last year we can't change but I got this feeling that if we don't work together it'll fall apart faster."

"I have no idea where to start on this." Angel felt lost. "There's so much happening and I don't know where to start."

"Well…we have it all written down." Buffy hoped that helped. "But it's really complicated and yeah, I don't even understand it half the time." That made Angel smile a little bit bigger even laugh a little. "What?" He shook his head and looked to her.

"I'm glad you're back." He meant it.

"I am too. I'd almost say we should just go back to Sunnydale now." Buffy wanted to go and see everyone, see Dawn, she wanted to go home. "But…can't shake the feeling something is happening here." Angel nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. "I feel it coming Angel," The slayer looked to her as she looked onwards. "When I came here," She then looked back to the slayer. "I felt it. I see it…something horrible." She's part demon even with the soul so she can feel things even quicker than he can. "Moving. Deep down trying to claw it's way up." Angel nodded because he felt something and the high school felt heavy. Something was on it's way and if does arrive then has no intention of leaving.

Angel wanted to say that they will stop it. That they will find a way. That they will end it. But he couldn't not this time. He felt lost on this one even with Buffy next to him. But at least she was back and that's all that matters. Angel couldn't help himself and reached out and took her hand into his. He forgot how small she really is. Her size deceives just how strong she is. Buffy didn't pull away; she took comfort in it and forgot how warm he was.

* * *

><p>Angel laid there on the couch as Buffy was on the piano. Wes said the hotel came with it and he never had the urge to get rid of it. Also Angel's mom had a piano and Buffy took when she sold the house. After Angel's death you would find Dawn fiddling with it. She learned how to play chopsticks on it. Buffy would play it and sometimes hearing the piano' faint music from upstairs made Giles fall asleep at night.<p>

Right now Buffy was playing a very pretty song she learned a long time ago. The song came after she was turned but even Elizabeth learned it. The tune she played was called Nearer to my God to Thee. Maybe even as Elizabeth death was still better than anything and she still had good in her. Angel's heard of the song mostly because it came from a hit movie known as Titanic. But Buffy played it beautifully and it seemed rather fitting to what is occurring.

Maybe Angel will just fall asleep to it as Buffy continued to play. She knew a lot of music by memory and could play all night. She was getting close to the end of the song as Angel just laid there. But someone else was listening and it was Wes. He was about to go in and say something but held back and from around the corner listened. Buffy finished the last few notes and chords and the song was done. She sat there for a moment trying to think of another one to play but then Wes came walking in. She played the chords from Beethoven's 5th Symphony. It made Angel laugh a little louder than he thought though. Wes however didn't look amused by it but Buffy was smiling.

"Yes, Wes?" Angel sat up on the couch.

"Uh, there's someone here to see you…" Wes sound confused and it made Angel and Buffy confused. "I was just in my office and well he's there now." Angel stood up and headed to the office with Buffy following but before they got there Father Michael was standing there.

"Oh, crap," Angel muttered. Buffy went wide eyed seeing the priest.

"Where have you've been Buffy?" Michael greeted her.

"Great, I'm fine thanks for asking how are you?" Buffy answered.

"Been better, but I'm here on business." Michael went on. "That law firm that's here Wolfram and Hart, they've taken Lorne."

"How do you know Lorne?" Angel asked because really how did he know?

"That's not important," But before Michael could say anything else Angel cut him off.

"I think it is, you know something," But then Angel was cut off.

"Look they have him and right now they are trying to extract something from his mind a vision." Michael finished.

"What kind of vision?" Buffy asked.

"Something important." Michael answered and it meant Buffy and Angel had to go save the day.

_**And that's all you people get. What? I end it right there? What, I'm mean? I know. You got Angel and Buffy together and there were some sweet moments then boom, I end it. So what's to come? Lots of cool stuff that's what. Nothing in the forum about this chapter because I will do a double review of this chapter and the next. But lots of questions are being asked I'm sure. Remember just because there's no review, you guys can go to the forum and ask and talk to me and each other there. That's why I have it. **_

_**But of course I have a sneak peak for you guys because why wouldn't I? It's a good sneak peek too. Any idea what's to come? We have a ways to go before this is all said and done. Hope you guys are excited. And yes, Buffy is back, she's officially back in the story. And everything gets crazier and cooler and…that's all I'll say for now. Enjoy the sneak peek. Thank you guys for reading and commenting and being awesome. **_

_Chapter 7 A Little Bit of Fire_

_Lilah walked to her office while on the phone being told the increase in paranormal activity has risen greatly in the last few hours. _

"_Look, I know, listen you just tell him to slow it down a little bit." Lihal said over the phone. "Well, I don't care," She opened to the doors to he office and then saw two people in it. "I'm going to call you back." She hung up and saw Angel and Buffy there. "Well, what do I to this pleasure?" She shut the door. "Look, let's just skip the small talk and threats. You two aren't getting anything out of me._

"_No didn't think so," Angel was slightly sitting on Lilah's desk. "But Gavin over there well Buffy was able to persuade him a little bit more." Lilah then looked to her couch seeing a beaten up lawyer and he was bounded and gagged. She then turned to Buffy and the blonde vampire was smiling. "She might have a soul but old habits die hard."_

"_So, you're right let's skip the small talk and get into the gooey center because we're on a time crunch." Buffy was going to take over. Lilah was a bitch and to talk to a bitch you had to be one yourself. Buffy knows how to play that game. So the vampire walked over to Lilah. "You ok? You look a little nervous?" Lilah knows Buffy has a soul but she is still capable of great violence. "Whatever it was you took from Lorne your people are trying to read it but they're heads are exploding…literally. You got any idea what it?"_

"_You heard it straight from the weasel's mouth. Anyone trying to unlock what Lorne saw from you two they die. That's all I know." Lilah answered and in a flash Buffy was before the woman, had her by the throat and forced her to the wall. "Angel!" Lilah begged. But Angel didn't do anything._

"_Thought you weren't afraid," Buffy said to Lilah. "I know you guys have an agenda and I'm pretty sure you have your part to play in this. But also you're not completely in the loop. And whatever happens when Hell rises it's going to kill you because you're human." Buffy then dropped her._

"_If you want me to switch sides," Lilah started._

"_You know what, I don't care what you do with that ugly suit, bad perm and two ugly left shoes. You want to know what's going on or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get it now would you?" Buffy nailed and Angel smiled a little. "Thought so," Buffy's good at this game. _

"_What makes you think you can find out?" Lilah asked._

"_Because I'm prettier." Buffy answered. "Besides, Gavin gave us what we wanted we just wanted to see your face." Buffy smiled as Angel held up a stack of papers. But before Lilah could do anything Buffy grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. "I know I'll see you again before I see you in Hell." Buffy then kneed her again as Angel got up with the papers and Buffy followed him._

* * *

><p><em>At the hotel everyone was still on the phones. <em>

"_When in the hell are those two coming back?" Gunn asked as he hung up the phone again._

"_Maybe those two were smart and ran after our feather friends went all kamikaze." Lorne answered while hanging up another phone writing something down. Just then the doors opened but it wasn't Angel or Buffy it was Michael. _

"_Well, the padre is ok." Gunn sounded a little annoyed. _

"_There has been an increase in paranormal activity." Michael came over to them._

"_No shit," Gunn added as Wes came over. _

"_Yeah, birds, rats, blood the Ghostbuster's lines have been ringing off the hooks." Lorne stated._

"_I've been trying to track them." Wes stated. "Sometimes the paranormal likes certain areas but this is happening all over town." Michael came closer to them. _

"_This might help," A voice stated and everyone saw Angel and Buffy walk in while she held the stack of papers._

"_Take you stole it." Michael stated as Angel and Buffy got closer. _

"_Barrowed with no intension of returning it." Buffy explained. "Whatever was pulled from Lorne's head we have it."_

_Everyone sat around looking at the papers but it was just random symbols. _

"_I don't recognize this language at all." Wes stated as they sifted through the papers. _

"_It's all random." Lorne looked at the papers._

"_So, if and ever we figure this out what's the plan?" Gunn asked and Buffy shrugged while looking at the writing. _

"_Something large and violent." Buffy answered and that seemed ok for now. "Be nice to know what I'm reading."_

"_You can't unless anyone can read ancient Mesopotamian." Michael spoke._

"_I can read Latin…" Buffy trailed off knowing that won't help._

"_It's barely been deciphered but if this is ancient Mesopotamian it's not meant to be read by us." Michael warned them and Angel sighed meaning they were back at square one. But every time Michael spoke it just made Angel want to know more about him. _

_**Oh, it's getting good but I still think you guys can't guess what's to come. Love to hear your ideas. **_


	7. A Little Bit of Fire

**Chapter 7 A Little Bit of Fire**

_**A/N: First off, Happy New Year everyone. Hope you all had a happy holiday with family and friends. And this is the new post for the new year. Hope you guys like it and enjoy. **_

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I am the last man home.<br>I'll be the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You're all alone sitting in the corner;  
>You've got a killer stare.<br>Who's messing round with you in the corner?  
>He better say his prayers.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation_  
><em>But baby it's a jungle out there<em>  
><em>The one's you counted on are all but gone<em>  
><em>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor_  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>  
><em>I am the last man stand survivor<em>  
><em>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I wish you would try and look_  
><em>a little more excited,<em>  
><em>Let me stay, let me cause I'm coming anyway<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<br>I am the last man stand survivor  
>I'll be the last man home.<em>

_You found yourself a new sensation  
>But baby it's a jungle out there<br>The one's you counted on are all but gone  
>Baby it's a jungle out there.<em>

_Last Man Standing by People in Planes_

Angel, Buffy and Wes continued to stand there before Michael. The tension was thick in the room. How does Michael know about Lorne when he's never met him let alone been to LA? Every since Glory showed up Angel has gotten this feeling that the young priest knew something, was hiding something.

"Look, Angel there isn't a lot of time to explain anything." Michael went on but that didn't convince the slayer at all. "We need to get Lorne before they extract anything from his mind."

"Well, we just can't prance into Wolfram and Hart without being noticed, they don't like us very much." Gunn explained to Michael. Gunn didn't like this guy. He just shows up and says do something. But if they have Lorne then they need to get him.

* * *

><p>Lorne sat in a chair finally coming around. He remembers falling into his bed and that was it. Did he drink too much? Did something get slipped into his drink…while on the job? His vision went from blurry to semi blurry to a little clear. He could tell he wasn't in his room though. Just then he heard the clicking of heels and saw a woman approach him.<p>

"Lilah," Loren managed to get out and she smiled.

"Lorne, the good demon," She started to pace around him. "We've been watching you well your bar at least." It meant they had an inside man.

"What do you want from me?" Lorne asked. "I'm just a humble demon running a karaoke bar."

"The slayer and Buffy are back," Lilah answered. "We were going in after them but noticed you read them, we want to know what you saw." She smiled.

"They had a break up, you want to see that? Just go see a chick flick then." Lorne was bluffing. He saw something but he had no idea what. But he knew what he saw was something that should not have been seen. It was like taping into the CIA database looking at classified documents. Lilah smiled at him.

"Then you don't mind if we poke around. Don't worry, after it's over you can go home." She then started to walk away when two men walked in wearing what looked like haz-mask suits and they carried in a tray of equipment. Lorne had no idea what they were going to do or how this was going to end.

* * *

><p>The black Mustang pulled up a few blocks away from Wolfram and Hart. Angel got out and once more opened the door up for Buffy. Wes and Gunn climbed out from the back seat along with Michael. The four of them headed to the trunk for weapons but Michael looked to them.<p>

"No weapons," The priest stated and they all looked up at him with a very confused look.

"So, what are we supposed to use? Harsh language?" Gunn asked because really what are they going to use?

"Distraction," Michael answered and that didn't make the situation any better or made any sense. But Michael himself seemed a little distracted as he looked around the place. Angel looked around too seeing what Michael was focused on. The priest then looked to the group. "Sneak in and out," He then started to walk away and that just made Angel mad as he caught up to the priest.

"Hey," Angel cut Michael off. "What the hell?"

"Just get Lorne out and head back to the hotel." Michael ordered and looked around. "I must go pray." He insisted and then continued to walk away. Angel walked back to the group as they all looked confused still.

"Where the hell is he going?" Gunn asked.

"To pray," Angel answered and stood there wondering how they were going to do this.

"Pray? Pray for what? World peace?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged. Angel just stood off in the direction where Wolfram and Hart was.

"Distractions?" He asked and looked to his group. "They have vampire detectors," Then the slayer looked to Buffy.

"Oh, come on," She whined a little. "I'm not sitting this one out."

"Of course not, you're going to be the get away." Angel then went to the trunk started to rummage through some things. Angel then pulled out a set of headphones and Buffy smiled.

"I really did miss working with you." She was honest and the slayer smiled a little.

"Gunn, you're going to walk in a rant a little bit." Angel started to lay out the plan.

"I can rant about anything?" Gunn asked and the slayer nodded and the hunter's smile grew. "Bring down the man speech it is."

"Wes and I will sneak in through the sewers." Angel went on with the plan. "Lorne is most likely on the upper levels." Angel's been in Wolfram and Hart before. Just after you get passed the middle of the building there looks like they're bigger rooms, he's in one of those. Angel went on. "Gunn you're going to be escorted out." Gunn smiled meaning no he won't. "There's less people here at night but try to get as many to you. Wes and I will take the stair wells up."

"That should be a fun cardio run." Buffy added and Wes looked like he was dreading it. Gunn wasn't going to be able to rant a long time so it meant the former Watcher and the slayer were going be running up the stairs. He should have done more cardio back in the day.

"Once we have Lorne we're going to need to hurry, Buffy," Angel then looked to her.

"Don't worry, when you were in heaven Dawn and I would take the Mustang out and see how fast it would go, did doughnuts oh we even built an obstacle course once. That was fun." She was saying yes she could get there fast but the look on Angel's face was a little bit of shock. Buffy and Dawn did doughnuts in it. "What? It was training if we ever had to drive fast." Buffy justified. Angel didn't say anything and handed her a headphone set. "It was fun too." Buffy muttered as she put on her headphones. Gunn had to hide the earpieces so the stuck them under his hoodie and hid the actual walkie-talkie. He won't be able to response but everyone can hear him.

"Channel three." Angel added and they all made sure they were on the same station. Buffy walked to the car and held out her hand to Angel.

"Keys?" She asked.

"Please?" He asked and she scoffed a little.

"Please?" She repeated and he dropped the keys into her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He still couldn't believe Buffy and Dawn did all that to his Mustang. Well, when the cat is away the mice will play. Although he could see it in his head and he won't admit it, but it looked like fun. Buffy got into the car and she would have to wait but it was going to be an intense long wait. The three guys headed off to the law firm.

* * *

><p>Angel and Wes stopped short of the building and headed down a manhole while Gunn continued on. In the last two years the place became a twenty-four hour law firm. It meant anyone who has a problem can walk in and see an after hours lawyer. Gunn walked in the front doors and looked around. There was a water fountain before him and he walked in a little further. The place was rather empty and it should be it was getting close to two in the morning. Gunn smiled looking around.<p>

"Whoo! Whoo!" The hunter started. Angel, Buffy and Wes heard it through the headphones. "My God! They told me it was true, but I didn't believe 'em. Damn! Here it is! Evil white folks really do have a Mecca."

Buffy rolled her eyes to the rant but she knew it was working. Angel and Wes were passed the basement of the building and heading up.

"Keep going Gunn." Angel said because the longer he distracted them the more time they had to get Lorne out. Angel kept running up the stairs skipping every other step but then he noticed something. "Wes, come on," And he continued on. Wes was going as fast as he could but they were only two stories in and he was huffing and puffing.

"My heart hurts." Wes groaned as they continued on.

"Now, now, now girls, don't get riled up." Gunn was now about to be confronted by some security guards. He needed to keep them busy so he was going to make the walk for a bit.

Finally Angel made it to the floor he was looking for but Wes was way behind him. Angel looked around the dark halls and then looked back into the stairwell. Wes was almost where Angel was stepping through the pain. He made it.

"You alright?" Angel asked as Wes looked winded and the former Watcher nodded taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, yeah…just fine…I just need a moment to…to die," Wes was still huffing and puffing. Angel smiled and little and patted Wes on the shoulder. They had to work fast now in finding Lorne. There was one thing to do so and Angel started to kick all the doors down. Wes tried it but flinched in pain and Angel caught that. That moment didn't happen as Wes just opened the door like a normal human.

Down in the lobby Gunn was finally caught but he still wasn't going to go down not yet.

"Did you just step on my foot? Was that my foot you just step on? Are you assaulting me up in the haven of justice? Somebody get me a lawyer! 'Cause my civil rights have been seriously been violated!" Gunn was now being escorted out by force. "Oh, I get it, I get it. Ya'll can cater to the demon, cater to the dead man, but what about the black man?" Then Gunn was tossed out. Once the guards were gone Gunn knew they had a limited amount of time. "Angel, I've been tossed out, better hurry your ass up."

* * *

><p>Angel got the message and not a moment too soon. They found Lorne tied to a chair. Angel took the knife he always kept on him and Lorne loose. Wes helped the half asleep demon.<p>

"No, no, I can't tap dance," Lorne muttered as Angel hoisted the demon up. Wes walked into the hallway and it was clear at the moment. The stairwell was just down the hall and then the former Watcher saw that the slayer had Lorne around his shoulders. Angel ran as fast as he could while holding the demon and Wes led them.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. Angel and Wes turned around seeing a security guard and then ran as fast as they could to the stairwell. They were now on a huge time crunch and raced downstairs.

"Buffy, we are leaving!" Angel said and Buffy heard it and turned on the car and roared. She was off to the law firm.

* * *

><p>Angel and Wes were about halfway down the stairwell when something caught their attention, flashlights both coming from the top and bottom. They were trapped so they picked a door to go through and ran down the hall.<p>

"Elevator!" Wes pointed and they ran too it. Wes pushed the down button several times and it seemed to be the slowest elevator of all time. "Come on!" Just then the doors opened and they ran in. Wes pushed the button for the lobby and then frantically pushed the button to close the doors. The doors closed and they were on their way down. But this felt awkward. They just stood there as the elevator music played while Angel and Wes were sweating and Lorne was still half out across Angel's shoulders. This is what they have been reduced to.

The doors opened and they ran through the lobby but the timing couldn't be more perfect as they heard the familiar engine and saw two headlights pull up. Gunn saw them rush out with Lorne and Buffy saw it too. Right through the front doors, that's a way to stick it to the enemy. Gunn opened the passenger door and Angel and Wes literally stuffed Lorne in the back. Wes crawled in followed by Gunn and then Angel pushed the seat back and got in. Once in Buffy sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Wes knew some basic defense spells but if Wolfram and Hart wanted to get Lorne back they would have been here by now. But that didn't make anyone feel better because it also meant that whatever they wanted from Lorne has already been taken. Lorne was up in a spare room asleep while the others where down in the lobby.<p>

"Not much more we can do." Wes started and he sipped some tea.

"What about that priest where did he go?" Gunn asked and Angel and Buffy were looking at each other.

"He said he had to pray, look for a catholic church." Angel answered but there was something else.

"He was looking at something," Buffy jumped in. "He saw something as he walked away." And everyone realized it, yes he was. Either he was crazy and schizophrenic or he can see things. It was proving even more that Michael was just not your average priest. "Maybe he's a psychic or has ESPN or something," Angel smiled and yes he did miss Buffy's mispronouncing of things but yet he still understood what she was talking about.

"He can channel the sports network?" Angel asked and Buffy looked at him with that disapproving look. "You mean ESP." Angel corrected her. Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel continued to smile a little. But maybe it's true maybe Michael is a psychic and is in touch with other dimensions. "Wouldn't be something new, maybe he thinks he's a freak and doesn't want to admit it." And that could very well be the case.

"Even though we're all freaks, I mean half the stuff we do is crazy." Gunn started. "Freaks do tend to find each other."

"You make us sound like the Island of Misfit Toys." Angel added and Buffy started to giggle. Buffy's giggle then made Angel laugh a little and laughing and smiling are very contagious. Wes and Gunn chuckled with them. But the small happy moment ended.

"We'll need to stay on guard tonight," Wes could always be counted on ruining the moment even though it wasn't intentional.

"I'll go first," Angel volunteered. "Bit wired anyways." The others nodded and got up to get some sleep. But sleep probably won't happen for them.

* * *

><p>The sun was out and the hotel was awake at the moment. Only Lorne slept last night everyone else either stood guard or tossed and turned. Gunn was grabbing an axe from the weapons cabinet because in the demon world the day starts early. So far no word from Michael.<p>

"No," Angel answered again as he came down the stairs followed by Lorne.

"You aren't the least bit curious what they sucked out of my head?" The green demon asked. Of course Angel wanted to know but Wolfram and Hart was on high alert, they can't go back right now. "Chime in anytime," Lorne looked to Wes, Gunn and Buffy.

"Love to," Wes seemed distracted.

"Really, but got an urgent case." Gunn added.

"This early?" Angel asked and Wes nodded.

"Some woman out in Hancock Park is hearing spookies in her pipes. Not sure if I should bring an axe or a plunger." Gunn started out.

"Haunted toilets, great," Buffy headed to the sitting. Yes they all wanted to know what was taken from Lorne. They've asked if he could remember anything but he can't. He can't remember what they took because it was gone. He remembers reading Buffy and Angel. He could see their break up but then there was this black hole. That was the empty vision he saw from them and it was gone.

* * *

><p>Buffy sat down and the TV was on. Angel made his way in seeing the old black and white move as some lady screamed in horror.<p>

"Research?" Angel asked and she looked up. "The Pod People?" And she nodded.

"Found some old movie station." Buffy started as Angel sat down next to her but kept a small space between them. "Thought maybe watching it I could fall asleep."

"You didn't sleep last night?" He more or less stated. No one really did though.

"Sleep, too tired to sleep, can't even keep normal hours. Haven't been able to since coming back." Buffy looked to Angel. "I close my eyes and its just darkness." She hasn't had a dream since she and Angel broke up. She use to dream of nothing until she met Angel. But it's been years of seeing nothing but blackness. If there wasn't just the black she would see a girl die or something else...nightmares. A vampire can stay awake for days without showing any side effects. But soon just like people the sleep depravation sets in. Buffy hasn't hit that wall yet. Buffy turned back to the TV screen watching the bad Sci-Fi movie.

* * *

><p>Buffy was barefoot feeling the warm grass under feet. She was walking as the sun was out. It was such a beautiful day. She looked down seeing the beautiful white dress. But over the horizon she saw the high school. Buffy walked closer to it seeing the teens go about their day smiling and laughing. Just then she saw Dawn with some friends and not far from Dawn she saw Angel and Xander talking. On the other side she saw Willow, Cordelia and Doyle. And coming from the entrance of the school was Giles. Everything seemed ok.<p>

But as Buffy stood there the comfortable grass started to get hot. She looked down and the grass was burnt and then she looked up at the school. She started to scream for Angel and Dawn to her friends to run. She wanted everyone to run. The day started to get bright and hotter and it blinded her for a moment. But in that moment the school was on fire. Everything around her was on fire. It was hot it appeared to be melting everything. Buffy looked around to the orange skies to the hell around her. Just then she saw a shadow coming from behind her and she turned around as something reached out to her.

* * *

><p>Buffy's eyes flashed wide open and she was still at the hotel. She looked around she wasn't in the sitting room anymore. She was in the room she was staying in and in the bed. How did she get here? She was watching a movie with Angel. Buffy then looked at the time and two hours had just gone by. Did she fall asleep for that long? Buffy slowly sat up in the bed and didn't move. It was that same nightmare again, one she tries to avoid. Just then door opened and it was Angel.<p>

"Are you ok Buffy?" Angel walked in and she looked up at him but was still a little disoriented. Angel sat down on the side of the bed. "I was just passing by and…" He could hear her. Buffy just looked at him. He must have carried her up here to sleep because she did need it. "Buffy?" He asked again and she did something unexpected, she reached out and hugged him. Angel just sat there for a second but he didn't know that she keeps seeing him dying in her dreams and she can't stop it. Finally Angel wrapped his arms around her. This was their first hug in months.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby Lorne wanted to put himself to good use especially after everyone saved him. So he was manning the phones.<p>

"Snakes?" He asked as he talked over the phone and Angel came down the stairs. Angel wanted to talk to Lorne about what just happened to Buffy. Obviously her dreams were bothering her and the last time this happened she almost killed herself. "Uh huh…and they came out of your what?" Angel was picking up Lorne's side. "Ok, ok, did they get up there themselves or is this part of you know…a thing?" Lorne got an answer and his face twisted a little. ""No, I'm, I'm not judging," Lorne pulled the phone away and the covered the mouth piece of the phone. "Do you know if we fight snakes?" Lorne asked Angel.

The slayer wasn't sure. He knows this place investigates the supernatural. That includes demons, vampires, spirits, ghost, werewolves, anything paranormal. So the slayer shrugged.

"Only if they're giant," That would be something supernatural, not your typical black racer that gets into the house sometimes. "Or demons…or giant demons. Are they giant demon snakes?" Angel has fought one before.

"Unless this guy is thirty feet tall then I'm thinking they are of the garden variety." Lorne answered.

"They could be demonic, they making any weird demon sounds?" Angel wanted to be sure. But Lorne shook his head no meaning the guy might just want to call animal control.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gunn and Wes made it to the house with the talking pipes. The woman led them down a hallway and the house was huge.<p>

"I can't stand it with all the bumping and noises it makes at night." The woman explained. "It's impossible to sleep at night."

"How long has this been going?" Gunn asked.

"Uh, a week maybe." The lady answered.

"Well, if this is a haunting then we're ok, it hasn't manifest to other parts of the house yet." Wes assured the woman. "The longer the spirit is here the harder it is for it to leave."

"Yup, but Casper is dealing with the big boys now." Gunn was ready to get this started.

"Anything to make it stop." The woman looked so tried. She walked away and the two went in very carefully. They opened the door and it was a bathroom, a giant, marble, stunning bathroom.

"Wow," Gunn commented and Wes looked around. "Is this necessary?" Meaning do you really need a crystal chandelier in the bathroom? Just then they heard the noises.

"Sounds like a haunting." Wes confirmed it.

"Where is it coming from?" Gunn looked around because it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Gunn walked over to the double sink as the sound sounded louder there.

"Maybe we should have brought that priest from last night." Wes looked to the sink and counter top.

"Or brought holy Drain-O," Gunn added and then the noise stopped. Just then the mirror burst and both Wes and Gunn screamed as rats were everywhere. Rats started to come out from the toilet and drains. Just then some came from the ceiling. It made Gunn and Wes scream louder and one rat fell on Gunn. "Get it off! Get it off!" Gunn yelled as rats were everywhere. They got out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Any on me! Any on me!" Wes did a quick check but nothing. Then the woman came running up to them.

"You might want to look into an exterminator." Wes suggested to the woman as they left quickly.

"Or just burn the place down." Gunn gave another option as they left. "Won't say anything about the screams if you don't."

"What screams?" Wes asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Lorne was on the phone still. He hasn't been able to really hang up. He'll hang up and then the phone would ring again.<p>

"No, no that certainly doesn't sound normal for a boy his age." Lorne continued on the phone. "Look, we'll send someone out as soon as we can just don't…poke it." Lorne hung up and wrote something down as Gunn and Wes returned. Just then before Lorne could pick up the ringing phone Gunn grabbed it and took the notepad.

"Pryce Investigations how can I help you?" Gunn asked as Lorne got up stretching his legs.

"Business is booming for you guys." Lorne said to Wes while he put away the weapons. "How was the haunting?"

"Turns out it was just a rat infestation." Wes answered and then Angel came in. He left with the phones ringing and they were still ringing. "Maybe everyone knows the slayer's in town that's why we're so busy."

"Angel cake…you ok?" Lorne asked seeing that the slayer was rather…down. He was tired, they all were but it was something else. Then Lorne put his hand on Angel's shoulder and somewhat yank him away from everyone. "Last night when you two were singing that awful number which you two ruined a good song." They stopped and were slightly away from the others. "I can picked up real fast you're still in love and she is too. So, why aren't you two up there you know…" He then clapped a few times.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Angel protested.

"What is? I got a look into your soul, you're sober, you're Angel again. You two have been a part for months and now the world is about to end and you two aren't," He clapped again. "Look, she is feeling the same thing you are on this and just the way she feels towards you. You two are sharing something about this whole end deal so share. And it would hurt if," He clapped again. "That happened." Angel just stood there looking a little frustrated about that. Lorne clapped again but Angel stopped him. "You want to rebuild that trust? Talk." And then the green demon walked away.

* * *

><p>Buffy was outside up on the roof sitting there. It was a nice day out. She then felt that Angel was there behind here.<p>

"You ok?" Angel asked her and she signed still looking out. "I know we're all tired,"

"Is that the royal we or the populous we?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and got closer.

"Always wanted to be a prince but I think you need to be born into it." Angel then leaned up against the ledge and Buffy looked over to him.

"How do you do that?" He asked as they looked at each other. "When everything is going wrong you make seem ok."

"What's wrong Buffy?" He asked her and she looked away slightly.

"One year before you died we all shared a dream about the First Slayer," Buffy started as she looked off into the bright day. "I was told I could not save you. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and you died anyways. I felt like I failed. Then you came back and…" She paused for a moment. "I thought it's a second chance, that I had a second chance. But I still couldn't save you, I tried and I failed." Angel continued to listen. She then turned to him again. "And now I'm dreaming of you dying again." He then saw some tears threatening to form. "I don't want you to die again."

Without hesitation and Angel took her hand into his and then pulled her in for a gently hug. "You know I do love you Angel." He closed his eyes listening. "I always have and I always will." She then pulled away looking at him. "I wish I could stop there. Seeing you again, it was like a wave, everything came back." They continued to look at each other. "All the good and bad came back. These dreams they're getting worse."

"I know," Angel acknowledged and agreed. "Lately I see more than just girls dying. I see the school burning." Buffy nodded because she saw it too. "I see all of our friends dying, I see you and I can't save you." So they are sharing the same dream well something similar. "What's going on?"

"I, I don't know…but, I feel something in me like it's Elizabeth." Buffy went on. "We have to pick sides and I feel Elizabeth picking hers and I don't want her to pick it for me."

"Buffy," Angel started. "You're not her," He still hasn't let go of her hands. "You've faced the monster inside of you and you've fought back. And you won." Angel reminded her. "You're a better person than most. I know whose side you're on and it's mine. I can't get through this without you." Buffy nodded. "We might not ever be together again but that's not what's important. I love you not because I want you Buffy. I love who you are, how you try and how much you care. I love you for that. That's not going to change." She smiled a little. "Whatever is happening, I know we don't have a lot of time,"

"So…let's kill as many vampires and demons as we can." Buffy finished and he nodded. It felt good to get their feelings out there. It felt good to know that they still love each other but first and foremost they are still best friends. That they both need each other for this upcoming battle. "But first, we need to know what was taken from Lorne."

"You busy this afternoon?" Angel and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Angel and Buffy returned to the main lobby and phones continued to ring like crazy.<p>

"I know but we're pretty swamped right now." Gunn sounded a little frustrated over the phone. "Well, if Snowball hasn't tried to eat your spine yet hit her with the catnip until we get there." Gunn then hung up while Lorne was on the phone and Wes was trying to sort out which cases was priority over the other.

"I don't think that much mucus is ever a good sign." Lorne was on the phone as Angel and Buffy stood there. "No, please love to hear in detail." Angel and Buffy looked at each other as the phones kept ringing. Just then there was a noise that startled everyone. They all gathered to the door because that's where it came from. Then there was another one but this time they saw a bird hit the window and it died on impact. Just then a whole flood of birds flew at the doors ramming into them.

"What in hell?" Gunn asked as they looked around. It stopped just as fast as it started. "What the hell is going on?" But no one knew. One thing's for sure they needed to know what was taken from Lorne that would be their best start. Angel and Buffy headed off to go straight to Wolfram and Hart while the phones still rung.

* * *

><p>Lilah walked to her office while on the phone being told the increase in paranormal activity has risen greatly in the last few hours.<p>

"Look, I know, listen you just tell him to slow it down a little bit." Lilah said over the phone. "Well, I don't care," She opened to the doors to he office and then saw two people in it. "I'm going to call you back." She hung up and saw Angel and Buffy there. "Well, what do I to this pleasure?" She shut the door. "Look, let's just skip the small talk and threats. You two aren't getting anything out of me.

"No didn't think so," Angel was slightly sitting on Lilah's desk. "But Gavin over there well Buffy was able to persuade him a little bit more." Lilah then looked to her couch seeing a beaten up lawyer and he was bounded and gagged. She then turned to Buffy and the blonde vampire was smiling. "She might have a soul but old habits die hard."

"So, you're right let's skip the small talk and get into the gooey center because we're on a time crunch." Buffy was going to take over. Lilah was a bitch and to talk to a bitch you had to be one yourself. Buffy knows how to play that game. So the vampire walked over to Lilah. "You ok? You look a little nervous?" Lilah knows Buffy has a soul but she is still capable of great violence. "Whatever it was you took from Lorne your people are trying to read it but they're heads are exploding…literally. You got any idea what it?"

"You heard it straight from the weasel's mouth. Anyone trying to unlock what Lorne saw from you two they die. That's all I know." Lilah answered and in a flash Buffy was before the woman, had her by the throat and forced her to the wall. "Angel!" Lilah begged. But Angel didn't do anything.

"Thought you weren't afraid," Buffy said to Lilah. "I know you guys have an agenda and I'm pretty sure you have your part to play in this. But also you're not completely in the loop. And whatever happens when Hell rises it's going to kill you because you're human." Buffy then dropped her.

"If you want me to switch sides," Lilah started.

"You know what, I don't care what you do with that ugly suit, bad perm and two ugly left shoes. You want to know what's going on or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get it now would you?" Buffy nailed and Angel smiled a little. "Thought so," Buffy's good at this game.

"What makes you think you can find out?" Lilah asked.

"Because I'm prettier." Buffy answered. "Besides, Gavin gave us what we wanted we just wanted to see your face." Buffy smiled as Angel held up a stack of papers. But before Lilah could do anything Buffy grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. "I know I'll see you again before I see you in Hell." Buffy then kneed her again as Angel got up with the papers and Buffy followed him.

* * *

><p>At the hotel everyone was still on the phones.<p>

"When in the hell are those two coming back?" Gunn asked as he hung up the phone again.

"Maybe those two were smart and ran after our feather friends went all kamikaze." Lorne answered while hanging up another phone writing something down. Just then the doors opened but it wasn't Angel or Buffy it was Michael.

"Well, the padre is ok." Gunn sounded a little annoyed.

"There has been an increase in paranormal activity." Michael came over to them.

"No shit," Gunn added as Wes came over.

"Yeah, birds, rats, blood, the Ghostbuster's lines have been ringing off the hooks." Lorne stated.

"I've been trying to track them." Wes stated. "Sometimes the paranormal likes certain areas but this is happening all over town." Michael came closer to them.

"This might help," A voice stated and everyone saw Angel and Buffy walk in while she held the stack of papers.

"Take it you stole it." Michael stated as Angel and Buffy got closer.

"Barrowed with no intension of returning it." Buffy explained. "Whatever was pulled from Lorne's head we have it."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around looking at the papers but it was just random symbols.<p>

"I don't recognize this language at all." Wes stated as they sifted through the papers.

"It's all random." Lorne looked at the papers.

"So, if and ever we figure this out what's the plan?" Gunn asked and Buffy shrugged while looking at the writing.

"Something large and violent." Buffy answered and that seemed ok for now. "Be nice to know what I'm reading."

"You can't unless anyone can read ancient Mesopotamian." Michael spoke.

"I can read Latin…" Buffy trailed off knowing that won't help.

"It's barely been deciphered but if this is ancient Mesopotamian it's not meant to be read by us." Michael warned them and Angel sighed meaning they were back at square one. But every time Michael spoke it just made Angel want to know more about him.

* * *

><p>A few hours have gone and for Buffy these random symbols were starting to dance on paper. Angel sat quietly and looked through his pile but on occasion looked up at Michael. The priest just sat there staring at the papers like everyone else. Michael then looked up to Angel as the slayer stared at him. The priest then went back to work.<p>

"We're never going to figure this out." Gunn sounded frustrated and like he was going to just a little bit crazy.

"Keep trying." Angel insisted they had to find something.

"Angel this is just a jumble of garbage. Nothing makes any sense there's no…clear structure." Wes held up one of his piece of papers. Buffy however held up two pieces of paper and continued to look back and forth at them. "If it's a language we can't read let alone if we did and our heads explode we got nothing."

"It's not about the words." Buffy muttered and everyone looked up at her. She didn't mean to say that out loud. "The words repeat, there's five words repeating over and over." She continued to look at her two papers but then her eyes lit up. Buffy stood up and flipped the papers around. "It's not about words it's what they make." Buffy said but the rest of them looked confused. "Look," Buffy got up to find a bigger place on the floor and then placed the papers down and together. The random words formed up into something. Everyone ran and got the rest of the papers and started to try and find the matching pieces.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour to do but once done they all stepped back looking at the picture. It was a giant box looking thing. Inside the box was an X.<p>

"Ok, what it is?" Gunn asked as they all stared at it but then Michael took a step back and they noticed.

"It's the Eye of Fire." Michael answered and they looked to him. "I must go." He looked to the group.

"No," Angel stepped forwards. "You know something about this, tell us what is the Eye of Fire?" Angel demanded.

"How, how was Lorne able to see this?" Michael sounded perplexed at this.

"What does it mean?" Angel asked again. He needed to know; if Michael really is on his side then he will tell them.

"It's an ancient symbol for Hell." Michael answered honestly. "A symbol that died out with the ancient Mesopotamians." He went on. "Now I must go." He sounded urgent but he still hasn't said anything.

"What happens with it?" Angel chased after the priest but Michael said nothing. Angel had enough and grabbed Michael by the arm. But Michael did something rather surprising. He shoved Angel back and hard, hard enough that the slayer went to the ground. Angel looked up to the man. "What are you?" That's the only thing Angel could think of if Michael had the strength to knock the slayer down. Maybe he had super human strength. Angel then stood up staring at the priest. He trusted Michael when they first met three years ago. He was like a councilor even a mentor at times. Hell, Michael even gave his mom a proper burial, fought along side him with Glory, gave him his last rites and gave him a proper burial too. So what as going on? Why now?

Angel hates being lied to, having secrets being kept from him especially if they can make a difference in an outcome. He knew Michael was hiding something about the supernatural realm. Angel just played it off that maybe he was effective by it like Gunn or Willow and instead cowering they stood up to fight. He wasn't out hunting but fighting in a different way. Angel accepted it but now to all of sudden to become distance and push away.

"You have been lying to me!" Angel yelled to Michael, he was going to call him out. Angel needed all the information he can get if the end was coming. "You have been lying to me and Buffy!" That caused the rest of the group to see what was happening.

"I have not lied," Michael said in a rather calm voice. Angel stood there and he had to know. Something was off about the young priest.

"What are you?" Angel asked, because enough was enough.

"The information about me is irrelevant." Michael insisted as everyone was now gathered behind Angel. Buffy was confused. She too like Angel knew something was different about Michael but this, this was unforeseen.

"You have been manipulating us." Angel said getting ready if needed. "How do I know you are not evil?" That seemed to anger the priest.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Michael said giving his back to Angel as he walked away.

"I am the slayer." Angel reminded the priest and Michael stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I am entitled."

In a flash before Angel's eyes Michael disappeared. The priest was soon in front of Angel with fury in his eyes. Michael's hand shot up and grabbed Angel by the throat lifting him up. Buffy went to fight but Michael held out his hand and Buffy flung back and hit the wall. Wes, Gun and Lorne knew they couldn't do anything. Angel was still in the air as Michael held him.

"Entitled?" Michael asked. "You maybe the slayer, but you're still mortal." Michael reminded Angel and squeezed harder on the slayer's throat causing Angel to grunt. The slayer had never felt this weak since battling Glory. Michael smashed Angel's body against the wall still holding him there. Buffy sat up seeing the site before her. Was this real?

"We live in a world surrounded by demons, vampires and forces of darkness." Michael said as he continued to hold Angel against the wall. "You have been chosen to hold the line. I have been chosen to make sure YOU DO YOUR JOB! I have a greater responsibility than you could possibly fathom. You have one luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know. That me being here in this mortal form while disturbing and confusing, saves thousands, probably millions of human lives." Michael dropped Angel to the floor so he could breathe and wouldn't pass out

Just then Buffy charged to Michael but he held out his hand causing her to fly back. Michael then turned back to Angel as the slayer slightly looked up at him. "I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very protection that I provide." Michael spat out. "And then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather you just said thank you, and went on your way. Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a weapon, and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a damn what you think you are entitled to." Michael finished and walked out and was gone within in the darkness.

Angel coughed trying the regain his breathing as Buffy continued to sit there. She saw Michael disappear and everything was shaken. For months before Angel came back she confided in the priest, he even brought her back from not believing in anything to believing into something. Now was that all a lie?

"What the hell just happened!" Gunn shouted but no one could answer that as Angel got up and headed over to Buffy and helped her up to a standing position. The two headed to back to the papers and looked at it. Whatever this was it scared Michael and made his lose his mind and it asked more questions then they got answered. Buffy looked to Angel and he looked to her. Something was very clear, for once they were in way over their heads. The rest of the group headed back to the papers and Lorne went to the map where they have been tracking the calls.

"Well, this can't get any worse." Lorne held up the map to everyone and the same symbol on the ground was on the map.

"X marks the spot." Wes muttered.

"Whatever is going to rise it's going to rise at…South Rampart Boulevard and West 7th street." Lorne added and it meant they should visit that area.

* * *

><p>They got there but there was nothing there well not now. On the way back to the hotel it was decided whenever the end does come something will rise from the Hell Mouth and from that spot. That's how LA and Sunnydale are connected.<p>

"Ok, so the end has started, can't reverse that," Gunn started as they were jammed into the Mustang. "But we can't just can't sit on our hands."

"What does the book say?" Angel asked referring to Revelations.

"Uh…see witnesses…the Seven Seals," Buffy stated and looked to Wes in the back seat and he nodded.

"Seven Seals of what?" Lorne asked.

"They hold the end from coming." Wes started to explain what he knew off the top of his head. "Once they start to break it's when the world ends."

"The first seal opens the white horse." Buffy started and Wes nodded. "Second is the red and third is the black horse."

"Fourth is the pale horse. Once the those have been open the Four Horses will join together and ride in." Wes finished.

"White, red, black and pale horses?" Gunn asked.

"White is pestilent," Buffy explained trying to remember her Sunday school days. "Red is war,"

"Black is famine and pale is death." Wes finished as everyone was listening. "They ride in together. The fifth seal is of martyrs. They are the ones who will rise up against the beast. The sixth is the great earthquake it means the fall of the Roman Empire."

"Yeah but that happened a very long time ago." Gunn reminded them.

"But it's also been translated into the fall of a great society." Buffy added. "The American economy, all the great first world nations."

"The seventh seal is then leading into the seven trumpets. There's a great silence and then the beast arrives and so does Hell as the seven trumpets usher all that in." Wes and Buffy just gave a quick load down on the end of the world.

"Damn," Lorne was silent. "Can we stop the seals from breaking?"

"I don't know." Wes was honest because that would be one way to stop it. "We don't even know when they will break." That made it worse.

* * *

><p>After some more talk about the Seven Seals it was decided that Angel and Buffy should go back to Sunnydale. If the end was happening it was going to start there. They needed the line to hold there. Michael even mentioned that Angel needed to stay at his post and that was Sunnydale.<p>

As Gunn, Lorne and Wes escorted Buffy and Angel they all looked at each other.

"It's going to get real bad real soon," Angel started. "I want you guys to pack a few things and be ready to leave." It meant whatever was coming was going happen quickly and they needed to get out before chaos happened. "Get to Sunnydale, we're going to need more people." The three nodded and all five shared a good-bye hug. Angel and Buffy got to the Mustang and opened the trunk putting their bags away. Angel took a moment looking around knowing this place was going to fall apart real soon. He then looked to Buffy and she looked to him.

"Back to where it all began." She said to him and he nodded and reached for the trunk door and slammed it shut. They both got into the car and Angel started her up and was off as Gunn, Lorne and Wes watched them leave. The clouds were starting to gather, the storm was starting to form and Angel and his people were going to be in the eye of it all.

_**Alright, so what do you think? Got any ideas what's to come? I have a sneak peek for you guys here and in the forum. No chapter reviews as of yet. But you guys can always discuss anything on the forum from predictions, questions, comments and talk to one another. And doesn't even have to be this story. That's all for now. I will post again soon. Thanks once again for reading and commenting. You readers are so awesome. **_

_Chapter 8 Radioactive _

_Angel rolled over and felt himself waking up and opened his eyes. Something wasn't right though and he sat up. The room was grey with cobwebs, dust and the sunlight was barely there. Angel scrambled to his feet and looked around and ran to the balcony and looked out. The sky was so over cast and the air seemed to have a hint of fog in it. Angel stepped back inside looking around the room looked different and not just the obvious._

_Just then he turned around and Michael was standing there. _

"_What the hell?" Angel asked._

"_Just listen, I've been trying to get you to listen since you came back from the dead." Michael cut the slayer off. "It's been a year now since then but I wanted to show you something." Angel stood there confused. But it was also obvious and Angel felt a little stupid for not noticing it sooner._

"_You're one of them," Angel started looking at Michael. "You work for the Powers That Be." Angel stated._


End file.
